(Two Weapons Forged Into Love)
by raven716
Summary: Superboy isn't the only made weapon, another comes into his life and he knows the feeling
1. Chapter 1

Name:Fiamma DeVito

Age:16

Height:Same Height as Miss Martian

Personality:being raised by the league of assassins deadly,calculating,emotionless/but being raised by her mentor humble,quiet,friendly, warriors spirit,honorable (though she does have up bottle up anger)

Family:Unknown but does come from a very rich background

Place Of Origin:Italy then Japan

Skills:Assassin skills, highly skilled in Martial Arts, Peak Human Condition(almost able rival batman but can out do robin), Master swords-women,tracker,stealth

Weapon: Wakizashi

Name of Weapon: Izanami(goddess of creation or death)

WeaponsAbility:can either heal ordestroy

About the weapon: Just like the name and the mythology behind the name anyone who wields the sword itself can either destroy or create meaning kill or heal. If not in used it will go back to its own pocketdimension and only the user can sum it

Citizenship:Italian

Occupation:Former Assassin, Now Wonder/Vengence Seeker

Education:League of Assassins

Mentor: Yumiko

Life:Born to a wealthy family but was raised by the league of assassins unknown how she got there, at the age of 7 was given over to her mentor for futher training though her mentor taught her how to show kindness and other positive emotions it was not allowed there for she was killed. Fiamma was only 12 she was then taken back to the league for further training,but what they did left a mental and horrible scar Fiamma lashed out and killed her watchers and fled the place when she did,she made her way back to japan to her old mentor's home where stayed the to be awoken by the presence of her soon to be blade and a letter from her master,with the sword and letter in her hand she knew where she had to go next to America to seek the help of person name batman


	2. Chapter 2

**It was midnight after the July 4thAmerica's Independence Day holiday the whole justice league gathered around a nowdestroyedbuilding a huge crater in the center of street,though in the middle of the crater where the most important of the league,there was superman,j'onn the manhunter, aquaman, the flash, wonderwomen and lastly the dark knight himself batman, they where talking to a group of others younger them,dressed almost like the adults but not quiet the same. But they were not of importance at all**

**Looking at the dark knight he was the most of importance as piercing bloody ruby red eyes look at him,analyzing every part of him,making sure that this is truly him,Batman the greatest of men. After a about the time the police and other law officals come the league breaks up, following batman with a younger boy by him no older then 13 he seem the oppisite of the dark knight himself mainly with his personality mostly likely his skills as well he was shorter then all the rest , just by looking at him,the simplest move could take him down,but still if he is the dark knight's partner then he should not be under estimated as well, watching as they melt into the shadows the eyes following themdisappearas well**

**With Batman within his shadows he looks over in the same direction as those eyes**

**"hey...you ok?"hispartnerasked him**

**Batman turns back around with a serious face on like all ways without nothing to say and walks his partner follows him looking back wondering what it was his mentor saw**

**A two week pass**

**since the first actual look or glipise of batman,with the knowlegde of him left by a loving mentor no more then a mentor a friend no more then a friend, a family the only family that one such as Assassin could have.**

**It was a nice cool afternoon in Happy Harbor City, as five teenagers walked down the streetthe one with red hair and some freckles was in a fast pace walk looking for something eagerly**

**"hey wally,what are you looking for?"the youngest once wearing shades asked him**

**"a place..."wally tells him**

**the others look at one other then back at their friend"what place?"the african one asked**

**"its just a place"wally tells them**

**"is it off importance?"the green girl asked him**

**"to wally it is"the one with shades laughs a bit**

**"...where,where is it?"wally asked himself looking around,when his eyes landed on what he was looking for"bingo"he races off leaving his friends**

**"come on"the youngest one tells them as they follow their friend**

**wally comes to a stop infront of "La Harmonie"restaurant he opens the and just before he goes inside**

**"wally you came to find a place to eat?" the youngest looks at him**

**"well,yeah it is the afternoon,now come on lets get inside"he pushes them inside as his friends go inside he was the last one,once inside the look around the place looked nice and very comfortable"ok,you in a place like this,whats the real catch?"**

**"wally"a husky male's voice greets him,they all turn and see a man in his late 20's with long brown hair in a pony tail with eyes to match dressed in a waiters outfit smiles at him"you brought guest right this way"he takes some meuns as he starts to walk"right on time as always" he sets them down at a table giving them each a menu"just be a minute"he tells them leaving**

**"thanks frank"wally tells them as he opens a menu with a smile when he felt eyes on him,he looks from behind his menu to see his friends looking at him wanting an answer from him"what?"**

**"dude whats going on?"the youngest asked him**

**"nothing,can't i take my friends out to eat"wally says in his defense looking back at his menu mumbling to himself,his friends look at one another unsure with their friend**

**just as the girl was about to say something"wally,good afternoon"a Italian accent voice female's voice that was to adorable to not hear,making the others turn and wally having a huge smile on his face,the minute the others turned they see walking over to them, a teenage girl in a tight black mini skirt,with a light blue blouse low cut to her chest,her name tag over her left breast,bloody ruby eyes that they could get lost in,fair skin,long legs like a model, well tone body she had to work out having a body just like that everything was portion in the right place, a waist that any guy would want to put their arm around, her thick healthy black hair tied up in a mid pony tail with a light blue clip in her side bang just to look cute,it was hard to tell if she was wearing make up or not,either way she didn't need over to them in cute black flats,she had on the smile that could make anyone in a bad day smile. It made the boys alright mainly wally who gets up out of his seat and goes to greet her,with a hug a long "friendly"one,which she returns as well**

**"Fiamma"wally greets her**

**his friends look on at this,the guys surprised at this,more so in disbelief at what they saw, wally finishes his hug to the girl that just came name Fiamma**

**YOUR POINT OF VIEW:**

**you finally turns your attention to the others"hello you must be wally's friends"you greet them as take out your pad to write down their order as you take a pen as well clicking it"what may i get you?"**

**it was quiet mainly with the guys,so the girl spoke up first"its nice to meet you as well,umm may i have your lunch speical"she tells you**

**you jot down her order"anything to drink?"**

**"lemon-aid"she tells you as she closes the menu and hands it to you,which you take**

**you turn to the boys"and for you?"you ask them**

**you watch them,the african one started to look away and tap his finger on the table as he pulled at his collar of his jacket,the other one who was around your age with black hair just fiddled with a fork,and the last one the youngest of them coughed then looks up at you with a smile a somewhat cocky smile,as he swings his arm over the side of the chair trying to sit a certian way,making you raise your eyebrow,he runs his fingers through his hair**

**"yeah,can i have fish,along with your number one the side"he tells you**

**"ah,dick"wally scolds him"fiamma i'm so sorry about that"he tries to cover for his friends rudeness**

**you chuckle a bit at him"its alright"you tell him,with a smile setting him at ease"so the fish of the day,anything to drink?"**

**"soda"dick tells you**

**you write it down and look at the other two"and for you two,cause i already have wally's down its the same thing all the time"you laugh a bit at your joke making wally blush a bit but softly laugh with you**

**the last two look at you,you could tell they didn't know what to say so you choose something for them both"how about for you mountain burger you seem like someone who would eats meat,and for you our pasta for the day"you tell them writing it down,as they look at you,you look at them with a smile"is that alright?"you asked them both,they looked at your smile and nod their heads slowly with a small smile**

**"greet then i'll get you both water,so you can cool off"you tell them as you tuck your pad away,taking their menus from them"i'll be right back,and maybe then i might get some names"you tell them turning around as you walked off**

**"ok thank you Fiamma"wally tells you waving,you give him a small wave as you leave to the back anddisappear**

**"she's nice"the girl tells the rest breaking the silence making them all look at her**

**"yes,a very polite girl"the african one says"is she a friend wally?"he asked**

**wally was still watching the way you had just went,when he heard his name a few more times,and turned to look at his friends**

**"oh yeah,she is..."he tells them**

**"she's H-O-T"dick says"dude why didn't you say anything"he elbows his friend**

**"cause i just didn't,so what do you guys think?"he asked them**

**"why?"the girl asked**

**"yeah what do you need our opinion for"dick asked him**

**"you know,so like when we hang out and stuff you guys don't mind her with us"he tells them**

**they all look at one another then at him"why would we mind"the one in the black shirt asked him**

**"no reason really just a question"wally tells them"but serious guys what do you think?"he asked them serious this time about it**

**"...fine"the girl tells him giving him a questionable look like the rest**

**he seem at ease with their response"good,just wanted to know thats all"he tells them as he relaxes in his chair**

**"so,does she have a boyfriend"dick asked him**

**"why do you need to know"wally looks at him**

**the girl slightly laughs at them as does the african one,but the one in the black shirt as he looks back the way you went,when he did you come out with tray of food going to other table,when you did you felt someone looking at you,you quickly turn and see it was him,you flash him a smile and go back to work as you wave at him with your pinky,he smiles to himself but more so for you as he puts his hands in his pockets turning around looking back at his friends blocking out wally and dickarguing, thankful for his good vision he spots you out the corner of his eyes bring a smile once more to his face**


	3. Chapter 3

"i'll take that"you reach for the empty plates that wally and friends had just finished as you pile them on one hand,wiping down as well

"thank you" the girl,who's name is Megan as she hands you her plate

"your welcome"you tell her as you make sure your plates are well balance,you huff just a bit

"do you need help with that?"wally asked you getting up

you smile at him,gratefulfor the gesture as you regain your posture"its alright,i have it"you tell him,you then look at his friends"did you enjoy your meal?"

"yes,thank you the foodservedhere is wonderful" Kaldur'ahm the african one tell you

you smile nodding your head,as you look at dick and last conner the tallest of them in the black shirt

"it was good"dick tells you

"...yeah"conner says not looking at you

you blink a few times at him,then smile as you gather the rest of the plates"great"you tell them all

"so how much?"dick asked you taking out his wallet

you place your hand on his stopping him,he looks up at yousurprised"its on the house" which surpised them even more

"a-are you sure?"kaldur'ahm asked you

you look at them all,they all seem shocked by this"yeah i don't mind paying"dick tells you trying to take out his wallet,but you tighten your grip on him,making him stop as he just puts his wallet away,when you felt that you take your free hand back

"i don't mind,your all wally's friends and it's only polite"you tell them"now i have to take these back,nice meeting you all once again"and before they could say anything you take their plates and leave the area

"that was too kind"Kaldur'ahm

"yeah,i was ready to give her a great tip too"dick tells them

"well,we better go then"kaldur'ahm as he get up out his seat along with the others as well when

"bye guys"they hear your voice as well the door open and close making them all look over and see you walking down the street,in normal clothes which was nothing more then a short mini blackish gray school shirt with light purple mid-drift tube top with flats to match and a black hand bag,your hair still the same style

"Fiamma"everyone as they hurry and push in their chairs and rush after you,when they came out,wally yelled your name but you didn't turn to look,due to the fact you had headphones in your ear

you walk across the street to the other side still not hearing wally and his friend's call you,you where making your way to the park

back across the street,the group stops due to the light change

"dang,we won't catch her like this"dick"hey megan can you get her?"

megan looks at him,knowing full well what hemeant,using her telepathy to reach you"dick,i don't think thats the best thing"

"but she's almost to the center"wally pleds with her,she looks at him,and sighs

"alright"she agrees to it,as she looks at you and focuses on you calling you mentally but wanted to make it seem you heard them*Fiamma,Fiamma*she sends it to you,she was looking right at you in hopes you might turn around,but to her shock you didn't at all,but what she got back was it seem like a block to her telepathy much to her surprise

"did it work?"wally asked her,seeing the look on her face

"megan whats wrong?"kaldur'ahm asked her seeing this as well

touching her head she shakes it a little"i-"

"wally"you yell across the street making them all look up over across the street at you,you smile as you wave at them taking your headphones out

you take a bit of your sandwich as you walked down the street with wally and his friends,wally was on your right side

"sorry i didn't hear you guys,i just zone out"you smile at him as you swallow

"it's alright"wallyshrugshis shoulders"so are you on your lunch break or something?"he asked eagerly

you softly chuckle to yourself"cause if you are,would you like to hang out with me...and my friends"he throws in the last part quickly

adding to your chuckling"no"you tell him

"great!"he got excited"so what do you say?"

"i have things to do"you tell him"i have earns to run"a bit disspointed

his smile goes to a frown"really?"he slumps a bit

you finish your sandwich"i'm sorry wally"you place your hand on his shoulder,he was reallydisappointedby this,then looks up at you,you give him a small smile

he gives you one back"ok"he tells you

"ok then,this where i depart"you tell him as you press the button to cross the street"it was really nice to meet you all once again,dick,megan,kaldur'ahm and conner"you smile at them each

"bye Fiamma"wally hugs you,which you take from him patting him on the back,when you did his hug for you got tighter,but he lets you go when your light changes

"bye wally"you tell him as you hurry up and run across the street you just when you did the bus came,you quickly turn around and wave to them all,as they wave back to you,you then hurry up and get on the bus they watch you until the bus starts to leave

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"wally he slaps his face

"you ok?"dick asked him

"yeah just peachy"wally tells him as he stuff his hands in his pocket turns around and kicks a piece of trash and starts to walk down the street,his friends looks at him then at one another then back at him

later that night in Happy Harbor City a dark figure swiftly lept over the buildings dressed in a dark blue dress, slit on both sides, long sleeves that weren't connected to the dress and boots in matching color.

they come to a stop so gently as if they never came,looking with bloody ruby eyes down below as they get themselves ready,and in just a second leap from off the top of the building down the ground as a motorcycle engine apporches,the minute their foot touches the ground headlights beam on them as the engine and the sound of tires come to a stop

"geez,you want to get run over" a boy around the age 13 with a black cape yellow under, with a red shirt having the letter right on his chest in black skin tight pants,with what seem like combat boots and thick elbowlengthgloves,and last a mask to add if it wasn't for that red helmet,he looks at this person,they where female he could tell by their body,to his standards where just perfect an any way he could think of,he snapped out of his observation when his eyes caught theglimpseof metal,he quickly pushes off his bike just in time before the blade came down and sliced his bike in half

"man,he is going to kill me"the boy looks at his nowdestroyedbike then back at his new guest ready to take them on seriouswrittenall over his face

his guest holds up her blade pointing at him"you know of batman where is he?"she asked him in calm yet strong and demanding voice and if the night wasn't already chilly her voice would have

"who are you?"he spat back

in a quick flash she lungs at him,he blocks just in time,but she was good,really good she and her blade's movements where one of the same,as well her strikes,lucky for him he was small and a bit more quicker,any blow she gave could easily wound him orincapacitatehim,all he could think about was tosurvivethis he had too

quickly blocking and with asplitsecond he takes out three balls and throws them down as they explode causing gas toemitfrom them it was thick lucky for him,when he saw his attacker taken offguardby this he could havestrikebut didn't instead he retreated away to the shadows where he melted away

once melted away he takes out acommunicator"hey guys its robin"he breathsheavilythat fight was just to much"i need you over here asap"he pages his team as he hangs up and goes quiet sinking into the shadows when he did just in time,he saw his attacker come running to a swift stop in the ally looking around as if trying to listen for theslightestmovement that might give robin away,he held his breath and tried to tell himself mentally to slow his heart rate down,when he saw her swipe so quickly and deadly at a sound he didn't even hear,but he saw what shestrikesa rat runs across the floor then next thing itsplitsin half his eyes go wide at the once lived rat now in two,he didn't even see her hit it,she looks once more then like him melts into the shadows,afraid to breath incase she might be still around he took in all that just happen

*i've got to warn batman and the league*


	4. Chapter 4

"i'm telling you guys,this girl she was...i don't know what to say i know is she wanted to know about...you know the B-man"dick tells his friends as they where walking down the street as he looks around hoping no one heard or understood his code he just used

"you say she is skilled" Kaldur'ahm asked him

dick nods his head"yeah she is, even better then men i was just lucky enough to avoid her hits"

"she was better then you!?"Megan asked himsurprisedat this

dick nods his head"yeah,she knew what she was doing."

"and the information you gave us last night tells it all,she knows your ties with him"Kaldur'ahm

"who knows when she'll strike again"wally"i just wonder why she is after the B-man?"

"me too"dick"it has to be something"as he thought of his attacker last night gave him the shivers a bit"the way she just sliced through my bike like nothing"

"the main thing is that your alright"megan tells him trying to cheer him up

"yes,she's right we should drop it now though"Kaldur'ahm as he looks up coming to a stop in front of La Harmonie,wally puts on a big smile as he opens the door first, his friends all follow after him

"hey wally"frank greets him

"hey frank,same tabl-"

"wally"you greet him coming around the corner, making him and his friends turn to look at you,you weren't dressed in your work clothes but in another school mini skirt with a white mid drift blouse in black flip flops your hair rested on your back with a white headband that had a flower on the side,you then smile at his friends

"Fiamma"wally rushes over to you,as he gives you a hug and lets go after a minute, making you laugh a bit at him

"did just get off for lunch?"dick asked you

you look at him and smile"nope i don't have work today,just came to pick up my check thats all"you tell them as you hold it up"i'm on my way to the bank"

as you go to the door but Kaldur'ahm opens it for you,with a soft smile"thanks"you tell him as you leave"bye frank,everyone"you wave to them quickly as you all pile out the building outside and started to walk down the street,wally was on your right side

"so that means your free for the whole day?"he asked you

"yes"you tell him

"meaning you can spend time with me...and my friends"he throws in the last part

you cover your mouth as you hold in your laugh a bit"yes, but after the bank...ok" you tell him looking at him

he nods his head at you with a small smile,you guys make it to the bank,you didn't mind if they came in with you,though they didn't follow you to the teller but wally did saying he wanted to keep you company,while you where cashing in your check with wally by you the others watched you both from afar

"wally has taken a liking to Fiamma very much"megan looks at him

"yeah,haven't seen him trip over a girl like this in a long time"dick

"she is a very nice"kaldur'ahm

"i'll say"dick as he arches an eyebrow looking at you,you where laughing at what wally just told you"you think she likes him back?"

"i don't see why not"megan

"are we going to be doing this all the time?"conner asked,they look at him he was looking right at you with a serious face"coming to hang out with Fiamma"

"it seems that way"Kaldur'ahm tells him

"hey i'm ok with the same thing to do everyday"dick tells him"besides its not everyday wally does something right"

conner looks at him then back up at you,when he did you felt him,as you for a few seconds look at him giving him a smile,which he saw he turns his head from you,but looks back with a small smile,but you didn't see since you had to go back talking to the teller

once you cashed your check you all leave the bank"so Fiamma what do you like to do?"dick asked you as made his way to your other side

you think about what he just asked you"well...i really love that cotton candy down by the docks,thats it i love the docks its my favorite place to go after work when i walk"

"so you like being near water?"Kaldur'ahm asked you interested as he comes over to you

you look at him,nodding your head"yeah i something about the water that is calming"

"do you swim?"he asked you

"yes i do"you tell him"i love it very much,do you swim?"

"yes i love it as well"he tells you smiling a bit

without thinking you grab his arm,much to wally's shocked"then one day you and i should go swimming"as you let him go

he scratches the back of his head and drops his eyes a bit though you didn't see him blushing with a smile

"so to the docks?"wally asked you

you turn your attention to him,as you nod your head"if its alright with you all,i don't want to hold up your day"

"y-"wally

dick intrupts him"you won't come on"he tells you taking your hand as he starts to power walk with you before wally could do anything

"dick"wally grunts between his teeth as he runs after you both the others look at him

it didn't take long before you guys got to the docks once there,dick bought you some of the cotton candy you to wally's dislike,you guys walked the dock though you had been here a bunch of times you loved it,you took megan into some of the shops that sold different things

"what about these?"you asked her wearing some funny sunglasses she looks at you and laughs a bit

"what about this hat"she asked you wearing a funny hat

you take off your glasses and laugh at her,you both laugh to it,while the guys where outside dick looks in the store window seeing you both laughing making him smile

"hey boy wonder"wally yells at him getting his attention making dick turn and look at his friend

"what?"dick looks at him

"stop it"wally tells him pointing at him

"what are you talking about?"dick looks at him

"oh don't play games with me,your the partner of the world's greatest detective you tell me"wally folds his arms

dick understood as he gave his friend a cocky smile"its not my fault"

"yes it is now stop it,she's older then you"wally

"age is noting but a number"dick tells him

"way to be a friend...buddy"wallyemphasisthe last part

"hey,she is not yours"dick

"...stop it"wally tells him getting in his face staring him down along with dick who did it back

conner and Kaldur'ahm look at them both"hey"you call to them,making both wally and robin turn and look at you with a smile,you had stepped outside as you look at them,then came over to them,but grabbed onto conner's arm pulling on him to the others shock"conner come here i want you try something"as you started to pull him

"ummm...ok"he goes with you back into the store

"conner"wally grunts under his teeth

you got conner into the store where megan was still trying on hats when he came in,you make him stop you then leave him for a few seconds then come back with something in your closed fist you then open it up to show him a necklace

"whats that for?"he looks at you

you look at the necklace it was a japanese symbol"this means happiness "you tell him as you place it on him,he looks down at it then up at you"its a gift"you tell him

he looks at the necklace once again then back at you"..."he then looks past you at megan who mouths him "thank you",he then looks back at you"thank you"

you smile at him"your welcome"you tell him,you then turn to megan and go over to her,leaving conner to look at his new gift

when he looked at it,it set his mind at ease a small smile forms over his lips when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"whatcha got there"wally asked him

he looks to see wally,dick and Kaldur'ahm standing by him looking at the necklace

"your friend Fiamma gave me this"conner tells them

"she gave you a gift"Kaldur'ahm looks at it"how very nice,a gift is somethingspecial,you should be proud"

"yeah very"wally

"hey where did they go?"dick looks around the store making the others look to see you and megan had left them

"fiamma,fiamma"wally starts to call for you but no luck at all,he runs to other door the opposite one he and his friends came in,it was one that led to an out door hallway"Fiamma"he yells for you but got nothing he steps outside into the hallway with the others

"they couldn't have gone far"dick

"they sh-"Kaldur'ahm he was stopped by the sound of two voices he knew that had music in the background"what?"he starts to walk to it the others follow until they got closer and heard the same thing as well when they came closer they see a crowd of people as they push themselves through,they find you and megan and some musiciansin the back playing the tune while you and her just singing for fun and doing little movements

"she sings too"dick was impressed at this

wally started to clap his hands for you,but cheered you on,which you both heard him,as you and megan turn and see them,you wave to them quickly but she grabbed your hand andtwirledyou around as you did with her laughing

everyone was having a great time without anyone paying attention something zipped passed you and megan onto a wall and in just a few seconds an explosion causing everyone to scream and docks to shake

"Fiamma!"wally

as he raced to you as people pushed against him to leave the danger he gets to you,to find megan had put you under her

"you ok?"he asked you,you look up at him terrified but nod your head,he seemed at ease

"wally,megan,Fiamma are you all alright?"Kaldur'ahm asked you as the rest come over by you three

wally helps you up"yeah fine,where did that come from?"he looks around

all of them do"look more are coming"megan warns everyone and she was right more things fly and explode a few seconds after causing the dock to shake more,wally kept you under him he then gets up with you

"come on fiamma i need to get you out of here"he tells you as he pulls you along with him running

"wally duck"megan yells at him

the minute she does, explosions happen he pulls you into him as they come around you both,he quickly picks you up and uses his superspeed to get you both out of there in just a few seconds he finds a place for you and puts you down,you look up at him,he looks down at you scanning you for any injures

"i'm fine...b-"you

"i'll explain later"he tells you"just stay here alright"he tells you as he runs off leaving you

you get up as you watch from a distance,your eyes narrow and go serious,you knew what the attack was and who it wasmeantfor as you bring your pointer finger to your mouth and just barely bit the tip but enough to make it bleed when you did using your blood you quickly write two japanese signs on the back of your hand and the front,next thing a blade materializes out of there air in your hand

back with the others wally makes it to his team when he did to his surprise he finds at least three people it was hard to tell what gender they where due to their outfit it was a karate an old fashion one and another person dressed elaborate clothing of gold and forest green uniform they where male with white hair and blue eyes well built they looked in their late 20's he also had a waist belt as well small metal long needles in-between his fingers on each hand

"ok buddy who are you"dick points him at him

he didn't get answer instead the man threw his needles at them,they looked inviable to them,but they all moved but the needles exploded behind them

"this guy i-"wally

before he could say anything more needles go at him"wally!"dick yells

they others race over to him,wally starts up when he heard the sound of metal against metal clash,he looks to find a girl dressed in what dick haddescribeto him and the team last night a mid night blue tight dress with slits on both sides with unattached longselves,she didn't wear any shoes but her hair was down and she had her sword up as she had deflected the incoming projectiles at wally

"its her"dick looks at the girl

the girl paid him now mind,but she looked at the man who took out more metal needles,when he spoke but in a different langue

"you are to come back"he tells the girl

"i will not"she tells him

the others look on top these two talking trying to understand what they where saying,wally looks up at this girl infront of him when in a flash she lunges at the man as she swipes her blade cutting the metal needles

"we got help her"wally as his friends reach her

"he's right"kaldur'ahm agrees

as he looks on as the girl and the man three times her size engage in combat


	5. Chapter 5

landing gracefully on the top of the wooden rallying looking across at her opponenther guard was up,ready to strike as her opponent stood across from continued to talk in anotherlangue

"your head will be return on a plater ifnecessary"he tells her

"not before yours"she response back

"your life belongs to league of assassins as well your soul,you are breed for that purpose only"he tells her

"...i will kill you all"she tells him as she lungs at him,he engages as well,she swipes but he jumps over her,quickly turning around to block his strike kick with her arm,she then sends a strike at him to his neck seeing the opening,but he saw it as well and blocks her taking out some more needles and throws them at her,she pushes off him flipping over them and lands then lungs at him once again as he does aback-flipon top of one of the boats she follows in hotpursuit

back with wally and his friends they had their hands full fighting that guys henchmen

"these guys are good"wally as he moves out the way to only be almost hit with a punch to the face,but lucky for him,he didn't get hit but dick came over his shoulder knocking the attacker back

"who are these guys"Kaldur'ahm asked as he dodges their hits as well

"assassins no doubt"dick tells them as he takes out his golden belt and two batrangs throwing them at attackers which hits one

megan used her telekinesisto send a hotdog stand at one of them,but they just jump and come down at her,she flies up just in time,she then turns and looks over at the girl and her attacker

"guys i'm going to go and help"she tells them flying off

"megan don't"dick yells at her as he palm thrust one in the chin knocking them out for good he then goes to follow her only to be stopped when conner got slammed into him

over with megan she made her to other two,she stood back watching with wide eyes as the girl was able to hold her own just fine,she wasn't even looking like it was hard,though the guy on the other hand seem to be having trouble,with that blade in her hand she was deadly she could tell megan saw the marks on the man his had wounds from both the girl's blade and body contact

"i'll get her telepathically"megan tells herself as she focuses on the girl's mind but to her surprise she got the same thing when she tried to get wally's friend Fiamma's nothing,it was like there was a shield blocking her from doing so in fact it was the same pattern she looks on shocked,but leaving herself open for an attack she didn't see coming till it was too late but she had enough time to put up a small telekinetic shield then the explosion along with her scream of pain catching her team's ears as well the girl's who turns around to see megan fall down out the sky

the girl quickly turns to her attacker who she knew threw those needles at her,she with a quick flash jumps up and spins around round housing a kick striaght at his head with such force that a snap came from it as well accuracy it knocked him into a few boats,just barely landing once her the tip of toe touched the roof of the boat she pushes off and catches megan as she flipping in mid-air onto other boat and proceed to the docks once she lands on the railing she jumps off and lays megan down gently she looks at her body for injures as she was megan started to come too just barely as she looks at the girl,as the girl came to scan her face she saw megan's eyes barely opened looking right into her's

"i-it's...y-ou"megan barely says above a whisper but enough for the girl to hear,megan tries to lift her arm but stops from the pain

seeing this the girl takes out her blade she holds the blade in hand like she was praying,and says a word in another langue quickly next thing the blade burst into white flames much to megan's horror due to her fear of fire,she screams just as she screams the girl plunges her sword into megan

megan's screams where heard by her teammates who had just finished up and they see on the far side what was going on

"megan!"they yell for her as they rush over there

in just a few seconds the girl takes her blade out of megan and then deflects an incoming object thrown by dick,she also moves just in time before wally tries to punch her,she gets her distance as the group of guys gather around megan Kaldur'ahm helps her up

"are you alright?"he asked her

"my arm...my side!?"megan looks at herself moving her use to be injured arm to her surprise then looks at the girl

"whats your big idea"wally yells at her

"you just messed with the wrong people"conner tells her in a threatening voice

"and what do you want with batman"dick throws in

the girl eyes them all,then her eyes land on megan for a few more seconds longer,her eyes then narrow as she charges at them,they get their guard up ready,but she just flips over them,onto a cart and over the building before anyone could do anything

the guys look for a few more seconds then turn to megan

"you ok?"dick asked her getting by her side

"i'm better then ok,i'm healed from my injures"she tells him

"well it is your powers"wally

she shakes her head at him"no"she tells him

"wally go check on Fiamma"Kaldur'ahm tells him

"oh ye-"wally

"wally,guys"you yell as they look up to see you come running over them,wally was the first to reach you he embraces you in a tight hug,he didn't want to let you go

"are you ok?"he asked you

you nod your head in him,as he lets you go a bit to look at you,as you at him,he readworry in your eyes as well fear you looked ready to cry"what about you? all of you"you look at them all

megan gets up looking at you,as she nods her head slowly,you sigh inrefile"thats good"you tell them,you then look around at the now damage property,wally saw the look on your face you where a bit sad at it

"sorry,about your favorite place"he tells you

you look at him,then smile at him"its alright,as long as you guys are alright"

he smiles back at you,when dick intrupted"oww,my cheek"he holds it,you all turn and look at him

"dick are you alright?"you asked him

"i don't know my cheek it really hurts"he tells you

as you got worried and go over to him,taking his hand off seeing nothing"there is nothing there"you tell him

"but it still hurts"he tells you"when i was little my mom use to kiss it"he whinces in pain

"here"you tell him as give him a kiss on his cheek,much to wally's dislike,dick flashes him a smile and winks at him behind his glasses"is that better?"

"yep much thanks"dick tells you"but do you think i can have a hug?"

"sure"you hug him as he hugs you back resting his head on your chest looking at wally who gave him a death glare you then let him go"better?"

"yeah"he tells you

"good,whats going to happen to them?"you point at the knocked out people on the dock

"the police"wally tells you coming over to you putting his arm on your shoulder"come on we should get you out of here"

"ok"you tell him as you all start to walk off,you look back quickly as you narrow your eyes at the people on the floor,your fist balls up in anger but you turn around

you exhale long and hard"so your all superheroes?"you look at them holding a can of soda dick bought you

they look at you nodding their heads,you start to tap your fingers on the can looking down

"Fiamma i was going to tell you really i was"wally as he comes and sits down next to you on the bench you where on,you look up at him,he really ment it"are you mad?"

you shake your head at him"no,just shocked though i always knew there was something special about all of you,mainly you megan i don't know many girls with green skin"you laugh a bit

bring a smile to all of their faces but hers,she just nods her head"but you do know,since you know now you need to be careful"Kaldur'ahm tells you worried and serious

"i will"you tell him taking a sip of your soda

"so your ok with being friends with us?"dick asked you

you look at him,and nod with a smile"i don't mind,hey since you guys are superheroes do you have a base?"

they all go silent then look at one other,you watch their reaction"sorry Fiamma,we can't tell you that"wally tells you

you seem disappointed by this butacceptit with a smile"i understand"you tell them as you stand up grabbing your bag,you then look at sky"it's getting late, i think i've had enough for one day"you tell them

wally gets up and goes over to your side along with dick"want me to walk you home?"they both asked you

you laugh a bit at them both as you get from between them"no,its alright"you tell them

"Fiamma after what just happen today i think it is best for someone to walk with you"Kaldur'ahm"Conner can you walk her home"he tells him looking at him

"why me?"he asked

"yeah why conner"wally and dick upset

"cause he won't get distracted"Kaldur'ahm tells them

Conner unfolds his arms as he walks over to you,you smile at him

"ready?"he asked you

you nod your head at him"yes,bye guys"you tell them waving at them as you both started to walk

"there she goes"dick unhappy as he watched you and conner walk

megan was looking at you,kadlur'ahm read her face"megan what's wrong"he asked her

she turns and looks at him"they have the same telepathy block pattern"she tells him"the girl from today and Fiamma"she seem worried about this

this shocked Kaldur'ahm as he looks at you,as much as he could see of you and conner

with you and conner as he walked with you,it was quiet with you both,he was taller then you a bit"so conner,what do you like"you asked him

he looks at you"what do you mean?"he asked you

you smile at him"your hobbies"

"i don't have any"he tells you

"really?!"you where shocked by this"why"

"i'm just new to all this"he tells you

you srug your shoulders"me too"

he looks at you unsure if you where telling the truth or not"i'm serious,since i moved here everything is new to me"

"really?"he asked you

you nod your head"hey i have a-burrrr it's cold"you wrap your arms around yourself as you try to warm yourself up

he saw this,as he thought back to one of megan's shows she watches it showed a guy giving a girl his jacket to wear,without a thought he takes his off and puts it over your shoulders much to your surprise you look up at him

"thank you"you tell him"but what about you?"

"i'll be fine"he tells you

you look at his jacket and smile,he then felt something on his arm he looks down to find you wrapped around it,you look up at him"don't want you to get cold either"you smile at him,then look ahead he smiles a little at your gesture"now about something or your hobbies"

it didn't take long before conner brought you home,you gave him back his jacket and waved good-bye to him,he does it back then turns and leaves you,once you shut the door you throw your bag down,your eyes turn to serious as you bring your pointer finger up and you take a small bite and use your blood to make the two japanese signs on the top and bottom of your hand

conner makes it back to the base just fine as he goes inside thanks to part of the grass that turns into a platform under the earth,he gets scanned as he goes in, unaware that two bloody ruby eyes where watching him carefully

once he made himself inside he goes to main room where the others where,dick and wally look at him

"took you long enough"wally tells him

conner pays him no mind,as he turns and looks a red tornado then up on the screen there was batman,the flash and green arrow

"whats going on?"conner asked Kaldur'ahm

"about the attackearlier"he tells him

"and that is all the information you recovered today?"batman

"yeah,oh and i was able to record these"dick as he takes out his belt he presses the middle button as they all hear the conversation going on with the girl and that other guy,it stopped after a minute

they all lookup at batman"what langue is that"wally asked

batman's eyes narrow"batman"dick looks at him

"a group i assumed stayed its distance,last i fought them"batman

"who are they?"kadlur'ahm asked

"their a group called the league of assassins"batman tells them"professionally trained killers"

"i knew it had to be something"dick

"what should we do?"kaldur'ahm asked him

"something is in this area in order for them to come here,someone they want either dead or back but it seems more so they want them back it's that girl"batman

"what do they want with her?"conner asked

"the sword from today"dick snaps his fingers"it has to do with the sword"

"either way,i'm coming down they won't just attack once"batman

"should we go and talk with them"Kaldur'ahm"i saw her kick the lead guy into some boats"

"he's dead"batman tells them which shocked them"she killed him,if they are being hunted they will kill their hunter it's programed in them"

"but batman are sure its a good idea for you come down here,she is after you"dick asked worried

"all the better reason instead of you five fighting,she could easily incapacitate or kill you all"batman

they all look at him"green arrow and flash come with me"batman"batman out"he goes off the screen along with the other two

the group looks at one another"this doesn't sound guys"dick"for batman to come down,there is something else in this mix"


	6. Chapter 6

it was morning time,over at the base in happy harbor where team was waiting for batman,green arrow and the flash to arrive with red tornado by them,wally was looking at the clock impatiently

"could they be any slower"he huffs as he slouches down

"they must have gotten caught up on a mission"megan tells him

"they would have called,and besides batman seemed serious about this so i doubt he would have one"dick tells

conner shifts making wally look at him"why are you acting like that?you have somewhere to go?"he asked him

conner looks at him"i might"

wally eyes him when it clicked"ok what happened last night"

"what?"dick looks at him then at conner

wally goes over to him"last night when you dropped off Fiamma"

conner folds his arms"what!"dick goes over to him upset as wally

"well?"wally

kaldur'ahm sighs at this,before he could say anything"whats going on here"green arrow's voice down the hall making them all look to see him walking with batman and the flash and also along was megan's uncle j'onn the green martin manhunter

"uncle?!"megan was surprised to see him as was the others

"it must be serious then"Kaldur'ahm as they come to a stop

"batman"dick looks at his mentor

"hey guys"flash greets them with a friendly smile"whats with the argument"he asked looking at wally,dick and conner

"it's nothing"wally folds his arms turning his back to conner and dick

"well whatever it is,it can wait"batman tells them,as they all turn and look at him,he was serious"from what you told me,i'm going to be watching your ever move today on what you do,green arrow and flash will join on your daily routine"

"what!"wally protest"hold on we get babysitters?"

batman discards what he just said"from a distance j'onn will be scanning the area with his telepathy"he then looks at megan"seeing how he is far more advance with it,he should be able to by pass those mental blocks"

megan nods her head slowly"for what you told you me last night,the league is bound to attack soon it won't be around the same time as before,do i make myself clear,if they do attack let green arrow and flash as well myself handle them,understand"

they all look at him and nod their heads understanding ,batman looks at them making sure"good"

the group got dimissed as they had to wait outside the base for green arrow and the flash,wally complains under his breath as he looks down at the city

"i'm going to miss her if they don't hurry,man i should just run over there"he tells himself

"oh keep your tights on"dick tells him"your not the only person"

"their so going to cramp my style"wally

"we're not that old"flash's voice as they turn around to see not green arrow and the flash not in their crime fighting outfits instead they where in normal clothes,flash was in jeans with black sneakers and a blue collaredshirt,while green arrow was black slacks and a white dress shirt with nice black shoes he had sunglasses on the top of his hair

"wow"dick seem shocked at this

"well come on lets get started then"green arrow as he started to walk by them with flash,the others follow them

over at "La Harmonie" people where applauding once wally and his friends they look around as they hear music being played in the distance

"hey wally,everyone"frank

wally turns and looks at him,frank smiles at him"i see you brought new friends welcome"he smiles at green arrow and flash who greet him with a nod

"hey frank what is that?"wally asked as frank gets some menus ready in his arms,as he looks over his shoulders,in otherdirection

"oh,you never are here for this its musical monday"frank"one of our staffmemberssing for the guest,here"

"i never heard about that"wally"anyway is fiamma in?"he asked

frank chuckles to himself"she won't be able to serive you guys today"

"what!"dick and wally"why not"

"this way"frank tells them as he starts to walk down the way where the music was coming from"she has a new job"

"she's working two?"kaldur'ahm asked him surprised at this

"well for today"frank tells him"and let me tell you,she is a bit hit on it"

wally gets upset at how frank said it"what do you mean"

before frank could say anything,one he turned the corner of the hall to their surprise to find you up on stage laughing as you bowed to the coward with a mirophone in your hands,you weren't dressed in your uniform in fact it was a mint green flare dress that was tube top you had on flats with a green flower in your hair that was in a braided pony tail your bangs to the side the dress fitted you nicely

"one more?"you asked the crowd as they cheer for you

you nod your head as you look back at the band,nodding your head as they started to play and you started to sing"7 AM, the usual morning lineup

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up<br>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15  
>And so I'll read a book<br>Or maybe two or three  
>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery<br>I'll play guitar and knit  
>And cook and basically<br>Just wonder when will my life begin?  
>Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking<br>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making<br>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb  
>Sew a dress!<br>And I'll reread the books  
>If I have time to spare<br>I'll paint the walls some more  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere<br>And then I'll brush and brush  
>and brush and brush my hair<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been  
>And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin'<br>And wanderin' and wonderin'

When will my life begin?"

you finish as you take a bow and everyone claps for you,frank sits wally and his friends down who where clapping for you,you where bashful up on the stage smiling as well trying to cover it

"told you she was a big hit"frank tells them,placing their menus down infront of them

with you,as you bowed you looked around the room,when your eyes landed on wally and his friends you,wave to them they wave back to you,when you got an idea

"everyone i know i said that was my last song for a bit,but do you mind if add one more before i take my break?"you asked them

everyone agreed with you,through their claps,making you giggle "ok then"you look at the band and started"Stupid Cupid

You're a real mean guy  
>I'd like to clip your wings<br>So you can't fly  
>I am in love and it's a crying shame<br>And I know that you're the one to blame  
>Hey hey<br>Set me free  
>Stupid Cupid<br>Stop picking on me  
>I can't do my homework<br>And I can't think straight  
>I meet him every morning<br>At 'bout half-past eight  
>I'm acting like a lovesick fool<br>You've even got me carrying his books to school  
>Hey hey<br>Set me free  
>Stupid Cupid<br>Stop picking on me  
>You mixed me up for good<br>Right from the very start  
>Hey, go play Robin Hood<br>With somebody else's heart  
>You got me jumping like a crazy clown<br>And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
>Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine<br>The thing that bothers me is  
>That I like it fine<br>Hey hey  
>Set me free<br>Stupid Cupid  
>Stop picking on me<br>You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
>And I don't feature what your puttin' down<br>Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
>The thing that bothers me is<br>That I like it fine  
>Hey hey<br>Set me free  
>Stupid Cupid<br>Stop picking on me  
>Hey hey<br>Set me free  
>Stupid Cupid<br>Stop picking on me

Stupid Cupid"

once you finished,everyone claps for you wally and dick stand up clapping to out clap the other,then dick whistles for you as you giggled and bow making your way off stage your manger comes and take the mic

"give it up for Fiamma"he says clapping for you,as you wave to the crowd making your way over to wally and his friends,he gets up and goes to hug you picking you up twirling you around and places you down

"wally"you greet him

"hey fiamma,you where so great"he tells you

"yeah,i didn't know you could sing so well"dick"if you ask me,you should do that as a living"

you laugh at him,embarrassedat what he said as youburyyour blush in wally laughing a bit then bring it out

"thanks"you tell him,as your eyes land on the two adults a man with blonde hair and green eyes with other man sitting by him,he had blonde hair as well with blue eyes both of them where dressed nicely"hello"you wave to them as wally lets you go"my name is Fiamma"

"hello to you too,so your the one wally was arguing about"the one with blue eyes"my name is simon,i'm his uncle,and this is my friend"

"oliver queen"he tells you reaching to shake your hand which you do"you have a lovely voice"

"thank you"you tell him

"so are you done for the day?"wally asked you along with dick

"for the time being,i'm break right now"you tell him

"greet you can join us then"dick gets out his chair and opens it up for you,he then takes your hand and leads you over to it,where he sits you down and goes to get his own chair sitting right next to you,you had "simon"on your other side

"thank you"you tell"oh wait before i sit down,will you excuse me for a minute"you tell them a you get up out your seat,making your way down the hall

they watch you"cute"flash says

"oww"dick looks across the table at wally who was staring him down"hey whats your deal"

"whats yours"wally snaps at him back

"well at least we know the argument"oliver

outside with batman well hidden with j'onn as well red tornado where scouting the area

"hey guys,its me"flash calls in through the ear piececommunicator"any luck at all?"

"no,nothing"batman tells him

"has j'onn read through everyone's mind?"flash asked

"he still working on it"batman"what on your end?"

"nothing but a show,by their cute little friend Fiamma...i thinks that how you say it,cute girl"flash tells him

"...batman"j'onn calls to him"that girl flash just mention,like megan said i can not get a reading on her mind"

"did you try harder?"batman asked

"i can not,something is blocking me from doing seems to be nothing but layers and layers of differentphysicblocks"j'onn tells him

"flash did you get all that"batman asked him

"yeah i did,want me to keep an eye out on her"he asked him

"hold that,she's walking down the hall i can see her"he tells him,looking down at his mini computer screen he used to hack into thesecuritysystem as he watched you walking,when you stopped all of a sudden,he watches you carefully,the look in your eyes told him all,you knew someone was there,the stance you had,with your guard up and ready though to others it didn't seem that way,your eyes like an eagle scanned the place"flash,get to h-"

before he could the sound of broken glass as if someone threw something inside the building causing smoke to come out as people started to scream running out he building

"they've made their move"batman as he comes out from hidding

over at the place,as people started to run and scream wally and his team stand up"their attacking"Kaldur'ahm as he looks around he could barely see through the smoke it was so thick

"you guys get everyone out"oliver yells at them"flash lets go"he jumps over some tables as flash zooms pass others

"flash the girl"batman in his ear piece

"o-whoa,hey batman think we just meet the greeting party"he stops as he looks at the ninja covered from head to toe infront of him

back with wally and his team,they tired their best to get everyone out"Fiamma,still here"dick remebered you

"i know where she went i can go get her"wally as he was about to run down the same hall you went down a few minutes ago,when he heard the sound blade and flesh,as well someone in pain,next thing a body gets pushed through the smoke onto the floor with a deep stab wound through their heart,it was same people from before,wally stares at them shocked then looks up,the only thing he could make out was the blade as the figure was coming through the smoke to relive that same girl fromyesterday,her blade tip in blood,her eyes so cold and deadly ready to strike,making wally freeze in his tracks,but then snapped out of it when the girl started to charge at him,as she jumps in the air her blade ready to strike him


	7. Chapter 7

blood splatter on wally,he felt it on his skin,he heard the sound of metal pricing flesh,as well the metal coming out of the flesh and the sound of that person who just got killed,wally was holding his breath after that a cold sweat came over him,as the girl assassin was standing right by him,she just killed the assassin that was was behind him and he had no idea at all,he barely moves his eyes to look at her,she was serious about taking down these assassins just as batman had said before they would kill their hunter before they got either caught or killed,she showed no remorse at all her eyes where so cold and uncaring there was no emotions at all,she even seem like she would take him down. like she was programed to do so,she had to feel his eyes on her,cause she turned and looked at him as well sending a chill down his spine,before he could blink she disappears into the smoke as he hears more and more others fall from her blade

back outside batman,red tornado, and j'onn race to get inside as people started to run out,just as they where about to reach the building a body gets thrown through a window breaking it as the body of one of the assassins lays down in their own blood their neck was turned the way a neck shouldn't be turned as well with slash marks,they stop and look at the body for a second

"this will turn into a blood shed"j'onn

"agree"red tornado,he stands back and starts to summon up the winds as he channels them into the building to clear away the smoke as well destroying some of it in the processes he was just about done when something so quick that batman was able to see got thrown at him,he got hit metal stars it didn't seem like much due to the size but once impact came they where like a force as it pushed him back hard and fast

"there"batman looks as he sees the leader of this new assassin group dressed in bright yellow with royal purple they where female this time she had very short orange hair with pricing blue eyes with a hit of purple in them,she was also armed with two katanas standing not to far away from them,she was ready to attack them seeing three more of those stars in bet-ween her fingers

batman narrows his eyes at her,when in a flash she throws her stars at them,he dodges them quickly as j'onn raced to get red tornado out the way,he was able to get him,before the other stars she threw got them but phasing through the ground,with her stars out she unselths her blades as she charges at them,batman engages her as he moves quickly out the way from her attacks at different angles,though she might have the upper advantage due to her weapons that doesn't mean batman didn't either,he saw an opening and grabs her wrist flipping her over almost catching her off guard which,she was able to land just fine as she says something to him in otherlanguage,then still proceedsto her attack on him

back inside thanks to red tornado's wind power to clear up the smoke,the others where able to see each other a bit more as they stand there in the middle seeing all the now dead bodies of the assassins sent here

"o-"megan she stopped when they all heard the sound of someone's scream of pain as they look and see the girl over on the other side stabbing her blade in the throat of the assassin pushing it in further and further making sure she got her mark,then twist it taking out her blade like it was nothing as the assassin falls on the floor as their blood pours out,she flings her blade as the blood splatters on tables and the cloth

the others just stare at her in disbelief at what they just,she turns around to look at them,she holds up her blade at them as if single them all out just as she was about to say something or someone crashes through the window,all eyes look on who it was and to their surprise it was batman as he rolled backwards but gets up quickly in his defense stance

"batm-"dick was just about to run over to him when the girl leaped over to him first,as she gets infront of him and in a what looked like on motion deflected the incoming projectiles aimedat batman,as she regains her stance

"she just protected batman"wally points

"batman"flash comes out but stops at the enterence to the room as he sees what was going,it seem like a staring contest,between the teenage assassin and this other women assassin ,the teenage girl stood infront of batman protected andfierceeyes,it was silent between them when the other women spoke up first it was in other language no one could understand or so they thought

"you will greatly punished for you disobedience"the women says

"you all will be punished by my blade"the teenage girl says back

"you stupid girl,no matter what you do,nothing can help you"the women retorts back"your life,your soul,your mind has already be branded,you think he will help you?"she gesture to batman"you think any of them will?ha"she mocks the girl,as she changes her stance"this life you have choosen will not last,it is not yours,you stole it"

"it is my life,and you lie"the teenage girl response back

"you are silly and stupid,just like your mentor teaching you silly ideas,that is why she died and you shall by my blade"the women says

"Hakai suru" the teenage girl roars in anger

as her blade started to heat up as well her eyes started to glow as the others that stood back,green arrow made when he saw as the blade itself outline the girl in a fire aura that was bloody red as strong heated winds started to pick up

"ah,what the heck is going on?"dick as he covers his face then his noise"agh it seems like death"he coughs at bit

they look as sreeching screams started to be heard in the winds that started to swirl around the blade allowing it glow more and more,the teenage girl then lept up as she clashed her blade down with that other women's the sound of metal could be heard,the power of the teenager was strong they could see as the power caused the other one to make a crater under where she stood,the teenager then flips back and quickly knees the women,who hunches over as the girl then knees her again in the face hard then quickly turning around and backs kicks her to the face all those moves seem so in-sync,the force of the kick was enough to push the women up against the causing a dent to form,but it was the next move that shocked even batman himself,the now injured women barely able to move looks now at the fully powered up assassin teen,she swipes her blade with full force or so it seems as from the blade the energy leaves it like a raging fire as it seem to take form of what seem like a demons head with fangs and impacts on the women who screams the power of that attack caused the rest of the place to be half way demolished

the others cover their faces as well hold on to something,and when they open their eyes,half building was now destoryed and,the teen assassin was no where to be found

"where did she go"wally looks around shocked as wellterrorized

"there's nothing"Kaldu'adm looked around eyes wide with fear

"batman"dick runs over to him as,he gets up looking around with his serious face taking everything,his eyes narrow under his mask

"this...is just crazy"green arrow looks around with wide eyes

"the league has to be after that girl"dick looks around"and she knows it too,if she stays here she'll cause more da-"

"augh"they all heard you,as they turn around see you,in your once nice dress and cute style from earlier,you where now in a burnt dress,your hair was messy,your flower gone,you had marks and buries on you as well,you where using the wall to support yourself but it was barely enough,you fall down passing out on the ground

"Fiamma"wally and his friends yell for you as they make their way over to you,wally gets to you first as he picks you up in his arms

"Fiamma,Fiamma"he shakes you,you looked in pain he read it all over your face,he gets upset as he picks you up in his arms,he brings you up to him as he places his forehead on your head as he holds you tightly in his arms

"we should get her to the hospital"Kaldu'adm tells him

"ye-"wally

"let the medics handle her,we need to leave now"batman tells them

as they all look at him,wally lashes out at him"no i'm not leaving her here"

"kid,come on we need to go,she'll be fine"flash tells coming over to him,he looks at his partner he could tell he was deeply upset

"leave her,now"batman tells him this time he didn't care he would take you out of wally's arms

wally holds you a bit more,but then places you down gently and carefully,when he did he didn't want too but leaves you as he left with his team

a few seconds after he left the ambulance people came,as they found you,one checked you pulse while the other came with the bed,people had started to crowd around,they where able to get you out as they scouted for others who might be alive

you where placed in the hospital under their watchful eyes,you had your wounds cleaned and wrapped,you had an I.V. in your arm,your vitals where fine,your head was wrapped as well your arm and your ankle,as you where a bit drugged from themedicinethey gave you,you where able to over come it just a bit,your vision so blurry as you looked around or tired,the lights where out in your room with only the night sky to light it up,as you looked around just barely,you had a few seconds before you eyes started to fade and close,but just before they did,you did mange to see a silver japanese symbol on a chain that you knew right away ment happiness,then your eyes closed unaware someone was looking down at you with their blue eyes that was filled emotions they themselves didn't under stand but one thing was certain with one of the emotions they knew was anger at how they saw you just now


	8. Chapter 8

It was a clear morning over at Happy Harbor Hospital where you,where resting or recovering from your injures,that to the doctors where bad,but to you it was nothing at all,you could easily just get up and walk out if you wanted too,but choose not too,as you set up in your bed in deep thought though your face couldn't read anything your mind was another story. How you lashed out at the last assassin that was sent after you,what she said to you,not just about your mentor,not just about how batman can't help you or the others in that matter,it was about what she said about the life you had now,how it was not yours at all.

Was it true?Was this life you have right now not really yours?How long could you keep it uphidingand running from them?If you kept this up,Wally and his friends would be in more trouble then they already are. Maybe going to Batman was not the best thing you should do,leaving seemed like the only opinion that you could think of, but even if you ran they would still come after you,you wanted your vengeance on them so badly,though you where taught or more so forced to keep your emotions in check you couldn't help but grip your blank tightly in it eased up when you thought of all the people you where going be putting in danger here,the lives that where so important as your old mentor had taught you,any life is important that does no harm. You drop your head as your hair fell on the side of your face knowing what you had to do.

down the hall of the hospital Wally was walking with his friends a nurse was leading the way,both him and dick had something in their arms,for Wally a box of chocolates and card for Dick it was cute little bear with a silver locket around it's neck along with some flowers

"Your friend is going to be so happy to see you all"the nurse tells them,as she smiles at them"and your gifts will help her"

"Yeah I know mines will"Dick smiles

"Hey hey,you didn't have to get her anything"Wally tells him

"And show I don't care at all"Dick gives him a cocky smile

"..."Wally stares him down

"Here we are"the nurse tells them as she opens the door"Fiamma you have som-Fiamma?!"she looks in the room shocked to find you not there,the others look and see this too,the nurse runs over to your bed as she sees the I.V. was taken out and laid on the bed that was still a mess.

The others look around when Kaldur'ahm spotted some bandages,as he goes and picks them up there was a bit of your blood on it

"I don't understand she was here just awhile ago"the nurse still in shocked

"she was here,I saw her last night"Conner

"wait what!?"Wally and Dick

"her bed is still warm"Megan as she goes and touches it

"And look"Kaldur'ahm holds up the bandages as they all look"she took them off"

"Did someone take her?"Wally asked

"No,she left"Megan as she looks out the window they all do seeing it open as the wind blows the the curtains

"Any luck?"Wally radios the others as they went looking for you

"None"Dick"I checked places she might be"

"Nothing here"Conner*Where are you?*as he used his X-ray vision looking around when he spotted someone far away running up a hill

"Same with me"Kaldur'ahm"Megan what about you?"

Megan was flying in the air scanning the minds as she went over them,as well the areafurther"...I have nothing..."she reports in to them

"where could she go?"Wally askedconcernedabout you,but he really wanted to know why you left

Over away from city by the mountains you where walking as you where on a hill looking over at Happy Harbor your face was blank but your eyes told other story,still dressed in thehospitalgown you where not wearing an shoes,as strands of hair blew in the wind current"..."as you turn and start to walk away when

"Fiamma"Conner yells to you,making you stop surprised as you turn around and see him at the bottom of the hill,he starts to make his way up to you,it didn't take him long he stopped when he was infront of you,due to the incline of the hill you where taller then him for now"What are you doing?"he asked you

you look at him straight"I don't belong here"you tell him as you turn around to countine to walk

"What do you mean you mean, that you don't belong here?"he asked you,making you stop once again he waited for your response

"I just don't,now go back I do not wish to get you and your friends in danger because of my presence"you tell him in a monotone voice

"You can't go far your too injured"he tells you,as you heard him following you,making you stop once again he doesn't he makes his way to your side then comes infront of you,you look at him when you did the look you gave him was none he had never seen before your eyes where empty but a very small hit of something else in them

"Please move Conner,I can not afford to let lives that do no har-DOWN"you jump on him catching him off guard as you push him down to the ground over him to protect him,the minute you did a few kunias went over you both just a few inches away,before you could get up,they explode causing both you and Conner to get blown back from the force,as you hit the ground hard Conner flew a inches away from you,you quickly get up your eyes turn deadly as you scan the area trying to locate the were the weapons just came from Conner starts to get up,as he sees your stance he was just about to say something,when you came and pushed him out the way once again but this time you caught two of the weapons in-between your fingers,as you look knowing where they came from,you send them but at different directions hearing the sound of those that hit by them,as they exploded

Conner looks at this with wide eyes,you looked so focus when it clicked in his mind were he saw that look before

"Your her?Aren't you?"he asked you

you didn't anwser him as you leave him heading for the trees"Fiamma!"he yells for you

"Conner whats going on?"Kaldur'ahm radios him

"It's Fi-...those people are back and their Fiamma"he tells them with that he cuts off his communicator and follows you

with you,you where able to find two more assassins sent after you,as you took them out without little effort,as you snapped ones neck that you didn't see one behind you,just as they raised their blade to attack you,Conner comes and punches them from behind,which you heard as you turn around to find him there much to your surprise but you shake it off

"Down"he tells you as he pushes you this time out the way the minute he did arrows came as they zipped pass were you once where standing with Conner,he was ontop of you"are you ok?"he asked you,looking down at you serious,as you look up at him in his blue eyes shocked that he asked you that during combat only one person had ever done that after each mission was your mentor,just that one saying from him made you have a quick flash of her face in your mind,he saw the look in your eyes but they quickly changed back to their cold ones

You slide from under him quickly as you flip over him once you land on your feet,you quickly bite your finger as Conner watched you make the symbols on your hand as the blade comes out of thin air once in your hand a brightfierylight flashes next thing you where standing there in that same out that he knew of that teen girl assassin,you take your stance ready

You knew that Conner was looking at you,from the back but you didn't care,you quickly run to a tree as you climb up it a bit,as you push off it and flip to the other tree you throw your blade to it as you land on it and dissapper in the tree,as Conner hears the sound flesh and metal and he was right as body fell down

"Fiamma"! he yells for you just as he was about to go

"Conner"Megan yells for him

Making him turning around to see his team coming over to him"Dude where is Fiamma"Wally asked him

The minute he asked he got his awnser when he saw the teen assassin which was you come down with other assassin under your feet as you slam them down under your feet the impact was enough to hear their ribs crack once you did more assassins came down around you,to which you knew as you flipped back to one grabbing them bet-ween your knees and snap their neck with ease then placing your hand as your body was side ways you throw them at one of the assassins once you did,two more came at you from different sides with their blades you flip up in mid-air as you flip in-between both blades and then quickly throw your blade at one which hits them in the middle of their forehead,killing them as you run and take your blade and impale the other one quickly.

The others just look at this in surprised"she's like a one man army"Dick surprised

"And thats Fiamma"Megan tells them making Wally and Dick look at her,her face told them it was the truth

"And now she needs our help"Kaldur'ahm tells them as he charges in to help you out along with Conner,Megan follows just as well

Wally and Dick look at you as you take out the assassins with ease,you where deadly,cold,calculating youmeantto kill them and wanted to,they swallow hard,but join in on the fight

You flip over one with ease kicking them from behind in the back right in the middle with much force which you knew cracked their back,when you saw out the corner of your eyes Conner,Megan and the rest helping you as well that little second took you off guard someone came and quickly side kick you in the face making you fly back with force up into some branches as you land very hard on the ground a few feet away from the fight

"Fiamma!"Dick yells for you

That kick was strong you knew only a few kicks like that,this person was a senior from the league cause now your vision was a bit off,you use your blade to stand up like a cane,but get in your stance as you wipe your mouth and at the same time that person came and kneed you hard in the stomach which seemed like only twice to you was more as you grab your mid section of your body coughing up blood which again took you off guard that the person grabbed you by the hair then quickly shifted to your throat and slammed hard first into the trunk of a tree then down to the ground,it was much since their grip was so tight you couldn't breath making it more painful,as they had you pinned down your blade was out your hand making it vanish,you couldn't see who it was but you felt a sharp blade pierce your skin,it was right in your shoulder blade as they dug it in deeper,you would have screamed if they didn't bury your head in the earth

With the others Conner saw what happen out the corner of his eyes,as he punches the last assassin he was up against

"Fiamma"he yells as runs to you,his yell for you caught the others attention they look and see your attacker over you,it was hard to make out,due to both of you both being far away,Conner runs to you,but gets tackled by more assassins holding him back he was already in a fit of rage right now"Let Go!"he yells

Just as he did,someone zooms quickly pass him knocking those on him down as well with others,as arrows fly and pin some down and last a dark object drops down,it was Batman kicks one then charges over to you,he takes out his batrangs and throws them at the person on you,they saw it coming cause they got off you,the second the did,they run and vanish

Batman makes it to you,now back in your hospital gown,as you laid there lifeless he gets down on his knees as he gentle rolls you over when he did he checks your pulse once he does,you gasp for air as if life as has been given back to you,you then start to cough to bring air into your lungs but it hurt you to much as you hunch over in the fetal position,the others reach you

"Fia-"Wally stops as he looks at you

you with little strength you had,reach behind your back and grab onto the blade in your back,while you where doing so you start to push yourself up,Megan tries to help you but you push her away as you stand up just barely as you grind your teeth as you pull the blade out as you hold in your pain,once you pulled it out,you almost fell over as you look at the blade it was coated with something cause it started to effect your body along with the blood you where now loosing from your shoulder would and blow to the head,your legs started to wobble as you barely stand looking at everyone you then point to batman with the bloody weapon in your hand but your eyes roll in the back of your head before you could say anything as your body follows your eyes and you fall back as well,you would have hit the ground if Batman didn't catch you,he takes the weapon from your bloody hand and smells it then moves away

"its posion"he says the minute he does

"Batman"Megan points to you in his arms as he looks and sees you starting to have the effects of thepoisonyour body was jerking like aseizure

Batman quickly grabs a stick and puts it in your mouth as he stands up"Flash"he yells as Flash comes over to him"Get her back to the base now!"he yells to him,as he gives you over to Flash

"Got it"he says as he races away from the group

"Batman,is she..."Kaldur'ahm

"come"Batman tells them as he started to walk away the others look at him,and follow except Conner who looks at the now injured and knocked out as well dead assassins sent after you

He tightens his fist as he narrows his eyes,and if he had heat vision he would use it right now instead the best thing he could do was punch through a tree making it fall,once he did

"Conner"Kaldur'ahm calls for him as he comes over to him"are you alright?"he asked

"Thats why she wanted to leave"Conner says to himself"she was just trying to leave,she didn't want to be a weapon any more,I'll crush them,all of them"he tells himself as he turns around and walks to the base as Kaldur'ahm follows him,with both of them unaware as two eyes where watching them both


	9. Chapter 9

You sat down at the table with the everyone,your injures got re-wrapped since they started to bleed once again when you fought Batman though some of your blood was still coming through the bandages you didn't care,it was silent with you all,as you looked right at Batman himself he stared right back at you his look unfazed,so you started up

"My name is Fiamma DeVito,I am from the League of Assassin I have been for my whole life,since a newborn. THe moment i could walk training had started for me,for years I've learned the ways of fighting,my skills have been tested,at the age of 8 was the first time I've ever killed anyone and from then on more missions came"you tell them,the look on their faces besides Batman where shocked at what you just told them,your face was unfazed as well

"And you didn't care"Dick asked you

You look at him with your cold eyes"Emotions where taken away from us at a young age,they would get in the way of an mission,they where pointless,breed to be the best there was able to quickly and swiftly take down our target with out thinking twice"you tell him"To clear i could kill you all without a second thought"

"Geeze"Dick as he looks at Batman

"You said something about your mentor"Batman asked you

When he spoke of her,your eyes changed to softness but you mange to keep a straight face with then,only Batman could see through it"Yes my mentor Yumiko,I was put in her care at the age of 7 to train me some more in the use of weapons though I showed great skill in theWakizashi"you tell them"It was then I was trained in the use of it,my targets were real people. She taught me how to strike down others without seeming like my blade pierced my target,she was the deadliest of those i know"you tell them"My training was harsh,it was knowledgeable,it had a purpose..."

"But what about your mentor you told me to seek your dead mentor's wish"Batman brings it up once again

"Yes,my mentor when she was murder by league s-"you

"Wait she got got murdered?By who?"Green Arrow asked you

"The league did so,they felt she was tainting me from her teaching"you tell them

"What do you mean by tainting?"Kaldur'ahm asked you

"She taught me to value others,she allowed me to be human or what I believe is human,emotions as they are so called,living my own life,show me that my life at birth is my own no matter what the league raised me to be,she was the only thing had close to family,and when the league found out,they killed...or better yet...I had to kill her"

The others look at you with wide eyes not believing"T-hey had you kill her,but she loved you,from what you've said about her"Megan as she covers her mouth with her hand,eyes looked ready to cry,you saw it in her eyes

"There is no need to cry for her,I had to kill the plague that was disinfecting me"you tell them without a sound of sympathy in your voice,but Batman read through it"They took me back to clean me from her plague back to training and killing,but what they didn't expect was what she taught me stayed and I lashed out at them on my mission they gave, I killed all those around me and fled,I fled to what everyone calls a home,back to Yumiko's place where i stayed and found a note that was meant for me,as well it had you involved it told me about you"as you look at Batman

"And what of your blade,where did that come from?"He asked you

"From Yumiko"you tell him as you look around at everyone

"So why did you come here?"Dick asked you

"I had been following Batman awhile,on the night of July 5th was when i came into contact with him,but from afar"you tell him"I then followed him and you too as well here to Happy Harbor seeing that you where station here I made it my settling place,I study you all from a distance i knew who all where before i meet you all"

"So the whole working at that place was just a cover up as well"Kaldur'ahm asked you

"Yes it was,though they didn't know that at all,I needed to get close to you all,so I could get close to Batman"you tell them

"Is that why you attacked me?"Dick wanted to know

"I only did in hopes it would bring Batman out to the open you are the closest to him,so it seem logic to use you"you tell him

"Great i was bait"Dick slumps down in his chair

"If you see it that way"you tell him"I thought my plan would work but the league started to come after me"

"We know to kill you or take you back"Flash tells you

"Yes,I do believe so"you agree with him

"I want to know about your blade,that attack you used on that last assassin that came you killed her"Batman tells you

"..."you stare him down,it showed you didn't want to tell them at all,but he stared at you back not even fazed as he waited for you do as he asked you

You knew right away you lost,as you stand up,you take a bite of your pointer finger as the blood comes,you then make the signs on your hand,once done,a flash comes and after the flash you where standing there in your assassin outfit with your blade out

"This isIzanami"you tell them"a blade that my mentor left me"

"Like the Japanese Goddess of creation and death"Flash asked surprised

You nod your head"you know of your history,my blade allows two things,by saying dasu"the minute you said that you blade brust with a white flame around it"it means create...i can heal anything,watch"the second you said what you did next surpurised them,you then stab yourself in the torso

"Fiamma"Dick and the others get up and see you hunch over next thing your body was surrounded by the white flame,you then stand up and pull your blade out,once you did the flame went away,you then start to unwrap yourself to show them that you where completely healed which you where

"And by sayingHakai suru"you tell them as you blade then goes bloody red,but the aura wasn't there like last time"it means todestroy,with it like this i can kill anything or emilate anything the more rage i feel the more power goes into it,it is the rage that the goddess has to seek hervengeancewhich is what i plan to do for my mentor...on the note gave instruction on how to obtain this blade"you tell them

"So thats why you came to find Batman right?To seekvengeancefor your mentor"J'onn asked you

You look at him,then at your blade,then back up at them all"I do not need his help,I just came as my mentor had told me,I have followed up with her wish"you tell them"Now I will leave you all"you tell them"My presence here will cause to much and to many deaths that are not needed"

With that you hold your blade in your hands as if you where praying and it was gone and you go back to your normal clothes,you then bow to them in respect,but when you came back up,Batman was infront of you,you look up at him,as he stares down at you

Still unable to read him due to his mask,everyone waited to say something,you stood your ground to him

From afar J'onn was looking at you both,there was something there with Batman when he looked at you,he could tell

"..."you didn't like this,so you turn your back to him"as i said thank you"

You started to walk away,when someone else got up out their chair"Fiamma don't go"Conner tells you,making you stop,you heard a few more seats scooting out as well footsteps

"He's right,we would like you to stay"Kaldur'ahm tells you

"Yeah,you would be safer here"Dick tells you

"Safe.A word that has no meaning"you tell him"I will never be safe,and neither will you all if i stay here"you tell them"My past will hunt you down and kill you all,and that i can not allow,never can i allow that"

"Then will you let us help you?"Megan asked you more so pleding with you,you then felt a hand on your shoulder,it was her's you could tell right away"You saved me,I want to return the favor"as she drops her hand to her side

"..."you as you sigh long and hard as you turn about to say something to them but Batman said something

"Your staying here"he tells you"So that I can keep an eye on you"

"..."you look to side,he saw hurt in your eyes but you didn't want to show it or the others just couldn't see it but he did

"If you leave,then I will hunt you down myself,it's better you stay here and you won't much of a threat,if you must be moved then I will see to that,you came to seek me and you got me,you are not allowed to leave the base unless needed,you will stay here with Megan and Superboy,not as a guest but a prisoner"with that being said,he walks right passed you,but then stops"What made you really want to leave the league?"he asked you

"...Besides my mentor,a small voice"you tell him

"what small voice"he asked you

"It told me,not to worry i'm safe and home"you tell him

With that he walks out the room,Dick watched him then looks back at you,but your eyes where on Wally just barely looks at you,as he too gets up and leaves the saw this as he looks at you then at Wally

Megan then comes over to you"Let me show you your room"she smiles at you sweetly

With Batman when he was further enough away he stops with his back up against the wall of the hallway he had his mask off showing his face as the adult Bruce Wayne he had his eyes closed tightly as he could feeling shame at what he just did and said to you,as well anger about the story you just told him,his fist was tight he could easily dig his nails into his skin if it wasn't for his gloves,the whole time in the room with you,he just wanted to hug you so tightly and never let you go telling you it was alright and what you told him the other reason why you left the league cause of that voice,it was the same one he told you in his mother's womb something he didn't keep at all


	10. Chapter 10

You sat in your room,your new room or prison cell though it was a room in the their base which was called the Secret Sanctuary,you sat with your legs crossed,you were dressed in new clothes thanks to Megan who got you some,it was nothing really but tight purple long sleeve middrift shirt with gold on the him of it,with grayish short jeans you didn't wear anything on your feet if so they where flip-flops,you always kept your hair in a high pony tail with chopsticks to hold your pony tail as well your bangs on the side of your face.

It was quiet in your room,you didn't add anything to it at all,you never came out really,though Megan would come and bring you some food,though you where allowed to train if you felt like it,you just didn't and thought it was best to keep your distance from them all

You still felt like running as you planned,but you knew that Batman would be watching you,he wasn't here any more but still,the more you stayed the more you felt the assassin getting closer and closer,and the more danger you put everyone else in as well

A knock came at your door,you didn't look at the door at all,and didn't care if it opened up or who came in,but you knew who it was alright

"Fiamma"Megan's voice calls for you,as she moves closer to you"I was wondering if you were hungry or anything?"she asked you"I was also hoping that you would like to do some things with me in here?"

All the time she would ask you do something but you just didn't everanswerher at all,you heard her sigh from your non-response,she was trying to reach you and she tried as many ways she could

Though you where thinking about all those things,something else was on your mind,as she walked out the room,your door slides shut due to it being automatic

Megan was walking down the hall,her head down she has been trying with you,as much as she could to make you feel welcome here,she then looks up to see Conner standing at the end of the hallway

"She,won't come out of her room again"she tells him

"..."Conner as he looks at her,then pass her as she sees this and turns to look around,to find you standing there

"Fiamma"Megan was more shocked but a happy as well,she smiles at you

"I am,really hungry"you tell her

She nods her head,as she leads you out the hallway to the kitchen,Conner follows you both,it didn't take you three long before you got to the kitchen as she uses hertelekineses to open the frige and cabinets as well some cups and plates

"So what do you want to eat?"she asked you

You look around the kitchen,it brought back memories of your old life working,as you slowly walk using your fingers to trace everything,when you come to a stop by the frige,as you open it up,looking inside it, as you did,Conner was looking at you,slowly.

You then look at Megan"Would it be alright,if i made you both something?"you asked her

"Alright"she tells you with a smile

You smile as you nod your head at her,she helps you take out what you needed to she did,you got started as they watched you working,you seem to handle yourself very well in the kitchen like it was nothing at smell was starting to fill up the kitchen as well made it's way through part of the base,that when Dick,Kaldur'ahm and Wally came through,they smelt it

"Where is that coming from?"Dick asked as he looks at his friends,they then ran to the kitchen,where the smell got stronger and their surprise it was you cooking,but it was what you did that surprised a skillet in your hand,you hit the handle making what was in it flip out in mid-air as well other thing in the skillet as the food came down,you quickly grab the plates,and throw them up,as it perfectly gets the food,as the plates fall down,you catch one with your left hand,then with your right,and the last one on your head just fine,well balanced you then place them fast quickly and grab the skillets as you get the rest of the food in place them on the stove just fine,Megan and Conner clap for you.

"That was wonderful"Megan tells you

You three hear the others clap but Wally,as you turn and see them"That was sweet I don't think even Batman could do that"Dick tells you

"You have a talent"Kaldur'ahm

You nod your head to him,as you turn and look to see Wally out the corner of your eyes,he saw you looking at him,as he faded into the shadows leaving you guys,making you turn around a bit sadden by this,as you get the rest of the food on their plates,along with some sauce it was steak with a creamy yellow sauce with pepper rice,and a fried ball with some sauce with it as well,and something to drink

Megan and Conner take their fork and eat it"Ummm,this is very good"Megan tells you with a pleasing smile

"Hey let me try"Dick asked as she shared some with him,Kaldur'ahm also tried it as well

"Instead of a talent you have a gift"He tells you"who taught you?"

"Those...at...La Harmonie"you tell them"Cooks showed me a thing or two"as you started to eat what you made

"Well they should have hired you instead"Dick tells you still eating

"Thank you"you tell him,as you look at were Wally was just standing,you then grab your plate as you started to walk out

"Fiamma where are you going"Megan asked you

You stop and turn to look at her"I'll be back"you tell her,as you leave

You found Wally,he was in hanger where Megan showed you her spaceship

"Wally"you call out to him,in your calmer voice

He turns around to find you standing at theentrance,you step to him,as he moves back making you stop,you hold up a plate that you had"Do you want some? The others say it's really good."You ask him

He looks at the plate of food he could smell it from here,as he looks back up at you,you could tell he was still hurting from all this,so you soften your eyes on him

"Wally,please listen to me..."you step closer making him move back away from you,you stop as you exhale long and look at him once again"I just couldn't tell you,I was afraid you...I just didn't want you...please listen to me..."you reach for him,but when you did

"..."He was going to say something then,he ran away from you leaving you all alone,as you drop your head as your grip on the plate grew tighter and tighter that you started to make it crack as well,your hands started to shake,there was something else building up inside of you,but you replaced it with rage

"Fiamma"Dick

You look up to see him,standing there he was a few feet away from you,it was silent with you both"He's given up on me"you tell him understand that it was true facts"I can see it in his eyes,he is scared of me"

"Just give him some time,he'll come around and..."Dick but he stopped seeing the look in your eyes,you knew he was just trying to be nice and give you some hope,but it was gone the look he gave you Wally was enough for you

"i do not blame him"you tell him,as you turn your head to the side"I would be afraid of me as well,just another thing,that will..."you stop as you walk to him,and hold out the plate to him,he looks at it,as he takes it,you then walk pass him leaving him

Dick looks back at the plate,you had almost broken it"Dude Wally"he says under his breath

Once you felt you got far away from Dick you stop in the middle of the hallway,as you drop your head,you where sad that Wally was afraid of you,you did like him,but it seems those feelings won't be coming back anytime soon,and you had learned accept that,when you thought back to the assassin who told you,you couldn't have anything in your life to keep.

The more rage built up in you,as you tighten your fist and without thinking you lashed out on the wall,making a dent in it,then punched with your other one,making other one,then turned around and punched the air doing a hook,when your fist came in contact with Conner's face,that it was enough force to make turn his face to the side,you where frozen in stop seeing what you just did,you could get into trouble for doing this to him,though it was just an accident you didn't mean to do it.

He takes your wrist in his hand as he turns his head to look at you,he wasn't hurt at all

"I'm sorry"you tell him looking down,as he lets your wrist go,you take it and put it behind your back looking at him

"...it's alright"He tells you rubbing his face,you finally look at him,when you did,you noticed the necklace he was wearing he saw you eying it"I just wanted to know..."

"League come to the meeting room,a mission is required of us"Kaldur'ahm voice over the speaker,as you and Conner look up,he looks down at you,as you look at him,you could tell it was something he wanted to tell you,but just walk pass him,to your room

You lay down on your bed,facing the wall,in the fetal position"Yumiko"you say her name,as you see her flash through your mind her kind smile,her gentle eyes,her warming embrace,and lastly the way she said your name,you reach out slowly for the image in your mind,but it was inturpted when your door opened up

"Fiamma come on,suit up,your join us on this mission"Dick tells you,which you look over your shoulder at him,he was standing in his Robin outfit with a his smirk on his face much to your surprise,as you nod your head,getting up and going into your mode as you follow him out the room

Back at the Batcave Batman was watching you the whole time,your reactions,your body language,your eyes,everything,he looked closely and carefully,he had his mask off,as he had the sample of you he took with your picture and his parents by you as well,a perfect match and that moment with Wally he knew right then and there that you had built up rage in you,it was like him all over again though different,and that part just before Robin came in to get you,you look like a little girl crying out for now you are going on a mission

There came a crashing sound as well things broke,he turns around to fine his butler Alfred he looks up at the picture of you,with wide eyes

"...i-it can't be"he tells himself indisbelief,he then looks at Batman,who eyes turn soft showing it was true,he then looks back at your picture"B-but that was...many years ago...h-how?"

Batman turns back to the screen"That's is what i'm going to find out"he tells him,as he looks up at your picture right into your eyes"I'll protect you"he tells your picture


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Milana DeVito

Age: 21

Place of Origin: Tuscuny Italy

Family: One Brother(Nicolo DeVito),but had one Daughter(Fiamma/Died at birth)

Education: College

Perfession:Musician

Status:deceased

Cause of Death: Unknown

Batman looks at the file he pulled up from your last name you had given him,and the others DeVito,it was Italian he could tell right away it was,he typed it in and got what he needed,it was women who was pregnant with you,for the nine months,the information told him that you had died at birth,and your surogent mother died from an unknown cause. Though he knew right away that the league had killed was written all over he then looks at her last living relative her brother who was still alive,that was where he had look first to find his answers he needed

Alfred watched him,setting some tea down on the computer keyborad"Sir,will you tell her?"he asked Batman

"..."Batman

"Should I get a room ready for her?"Alfred asked him

"..."Batman

"...She needs you sir"Alfred"Just like you once were,she's lost"

"I know she is,but I want myanswers"Batman tells him

"Then I shall set up a room for her"Alfred tells him,as he turns and leaves him in the cave

"Robin have you gotten their location?"Aqualad asked him

You all where standing anabandonwarehouse,well not that abandon,there differentbeakers and other chemistry equipment there,on many long tables as well boxes,plastic wrap and much more,but no one was here at all

"Just a minute"Robin tells him,as he was hacking into the computer that was trashed but Robin was able to still get some data out of it,the mission you all had been sent on,involved anexperimentgoing on with illegal working,as well chemicals,it found by the league the person behind the operation was still unknown but the league was able to get some information about thewhereabouts.

You standing looking around the place,it was close 4:00 you could tell by the bit of light that was coming through the stayed your distance from the group as much you could,you could careless about what Robin found on the computer. As you walked down the row of at some of the left over chemicals that were still here,you could tell what they knew cause it was the smell of the ones you had injected in you back then to immune to most toxins or that your body could recover faster from stop looking at the beakers and started to look around up above at the metal stair case that connected to an overseeing office,the windows where tinted but not thinking you decided to make your way up you did,Megan saw you walking up the stairs,she was standing a bit far away from the group waiting for Robin as well,but decided to follow you

You make to the top,as you try to open the door,but it was locked,you mess with the door knob until you couldn't take it any more and just kicked it open causing a huge echoing sound of broken wood to go through out the whole place,making the guys look up at you,as they see you going inside

"Well that is one way to open a door"Robin as he goes back to the computer

You look around the dark room,but you still where able to see"Fiamma"Megan

You turn to see her standing there,as she looks around the room as well,though you where in further,as you see a desk,with papers,chemical beakers,data books,status a computer on the desk,their was a disk there as well,some file cabinets,pens,pencils,and other office supplies,

"This had to be where the boss stayed"Megan,as she walks in the room

You look around as you make your way to the desk,and just look at the papers,you read them quickly as you moved them reading them over and over again keeping the data you just had read,when something caught your eyes,that made them go wide for a second,Megan saw that"Fiamma whats wrong"she asked you

You didn't look at her at all,you just focused on the papersin frontof you"They can't use this"you tell yourself

You then hear a small faint click sound,then a small ticking sound,as you shot your eyes up,and look right at Megan,who had just opened one of the files,you quickly grab the disk,and jump on the table and kick her in the stomach though not hard,out the door and shut it on her,which took her by surprise

You then run to the window as you jump to the window the second your skin came in contact with the glass,a below the guys turn and look up and see the office explode,thankfully you kicked Megan back further enough to give her distance,but she caught herself in mid-air flying,when the place exploded her eyes widen

"FIAMMA!"she yells for you in the burning room,that then coplased to the ground

The guys,eyes widen,as they watch the rubble fall down,Aqualad,Superboy and Robin ran over to the rubble while Megan came down and used hertelekinesisto lift through the rubble trying not to get hit with fire,Aqualad used water to get rid of the fire,Superboy started to punch through the rubble and throwing it back,while Robin moved somethings out the way

"Fiamma"they yell your name

"What happen?"Aqualad asked Megan

"I-I...don't know she just kicked me out the building and then itexploded"she tells him

"Fiamma"Superboy yells for you as he pushed most of it away,when they got to the center,they didn't find you,he then turns around to Megan"Where is she?"he yells at her

"I-I don't know"Megan tells him

"She's not here,I just scanned the whole thing nothing"Robin"She's gone"he tells them,sad at the fact,as he looks back at the rubble,it was silent with everyone

Wally steps forward to the rubble indisbeliefthat this just happen to you

"We...lost a good friend..."Aqualad

Megan drops her head,then looks up at the rubble trying not to cry,Superboy drops his head,and closes his eyes but tightens his fist in rage,Aqualad bows his head in does the same thing,but then turns around to Kid Flash and points at him

"I hope your happy"he yells at him lashing out at him

He was just about to step to him when something or someone drops down with smoke coming from their our body,they had their blade in the ground to support them like a walking stick as they push themselves up,it was you,you had some marks on your from the glass and turn around to Robin and the rest,they where shocked to see you still alive

You then hold out the disk you just got,to Robin and inform him about what you found"I know what their making or doing"he takes the disk from you still stun seeing you standing there"The formula is the same as the one they used on use in the league,it's a toxin type the side affects are allows us or more so our brains to black out and we kill endlessly we,but those who have this formula are creating something completely new with it,the side effects are deadly"you tell them,you then wait for their response but got nothing,you then turn and look at Megan"I'm s-"you couldn't finish she came flying over to you,and hugged you tightly,she was overjoyed you where alright

"You ok"she tells you

You didn't know how to react to this,as you too where in shocked at what she just did,though you have seen this with many others,you have neverexperienceit before in your life contact like this embracing contact no the one which was painful contact,your mind was confused as well,trying to understand if you should attack her or something else.

The others walk over to you,Aqualad puts his hand on your shoulder"It's good see your alright Fiamma"he tells you

"Yeah you had us worried there"Robin tells you with a smile

You look at him,both of them"Are you ok?"Superboy asked you

Which caught your attention more,as you look at him,he wanted to know,you slowly nod your head at him,he smiles at you a bit"Good"he tells you

Megan finally lets you go,she smiles at you as well a sweet one,she had a few tears but didn't seem to mind,you get your posture back

"Did you hack in Robin?"you asked him

"Yeah I did,they took their stuff already and by now is on a plane that we just missed"he tells you all

"So theexplosionwas a decoy"Aqualad thinks about it

You saw the look on his face,he seemed upset at this,so you spoke up"I'm sorry"you tell him

He looks at you,they all do"What do you mean?"he asked you

"I did not follow through,due to my carelessness"you tell him

"Hey,your safety came first"Robin tells you as he comes over to you puts his arm around your shoulders with a smile

You look at him,then back at Aqualad he gives you a small smile,you just look right him for a few more seconds

"Do we have everything?"you asked him

He looks around"It seems that way,the disk should have what the league needs"Aqualad tells everyone"Come lets head back"

You all start to leave the it to themotorcyclesthat where outside for you guys to ride,you hope on your as you start it up,but then turn and look up on the roofs

"Fiamma are you ok?"Megan asked you

You turn and look at her,they all look at you,you put your helmet on and drive off the others follow you

Back up on the roof tops,someone was watching you,the whole time.

Everyone makes it back to the base just fine,Robin gives the disk to Red Tornado who takes it from him, you make your way to medic room,once in there and making sure no one was in there,you change to your normal clothes from your assassin outfit,once you did,you look down at your newly injure side that was cut from the glass piece that cut you there,you reach for some items to clean it,as well to wrap it,you got most of it,as you see the other one was up higher,you then go to get it using some steps but it was still higher for you,as you reached for more,when your pain caught up with you,making your body go into shock for a second as you fell over to the ground making things crash to the ground,as you hold your side since you landed on it,you then start to pick yourself up

"Come o-on"you tell yourself,as you pick yourself up still having trouble

"Here"Conner's voice,next thing you felt yourself being picked up,slowly and gently as he places you on a medical bed,he then goes and picks up what you knocked down"There"he tells you

He looks at you,as you look at him,he then turns his attention to your wound"Do you,need help with it?"he asked you

You grab some liquid,as well a cloth,and open it,pouring theliquidon it,and press it on your wound,as you hold in the pain,he saw this,and minute you move the cloth he places the Gauze Pads on,then starts to wrap your injury for did it very with the contact this one was different from Megan's and the hurt one,it was hard for you tell which one this your mind was telling you,it was safe and fine,and you liked it

"There"Conner as he finished,he looks up at you"Are you ok?"you slowly nod your head,as you get down not pay attention to the pain"Here"Conner takes your arm and puts it around his neck as used his other arm to support you,wrapping it around your waist carefully,he then started to walk with you

You just look up at him,shocked as well confused,it was quiet with you both,you look away from him,this wasn't like you taking help from others,you shouldn' you stop walking making him

"Please...I have it"you tell him

As you get out his grip but he doesn't let you,making you look up at him"I want too"he tells you as starts to walk with you again and you allow him to.


	12. Chapter 12

_A young nine year old you felt a sharp pain in your arm as some sort of liquad got injected into you,you didn't like it one bit at all_

_"Attack"a voice tells you_

_Next thing,your vision that was so clear,goes black but you felt your body moving as if something else took over you,and couldn't stop yourself at all,what felt like hours of movements came to a stop for you,when you felt someone restring you,then next thing you got your vision back as you look wide eyes to see what you had just done hours ago,to see bodies everywhere,bloody ones that no longer had life in them,they where bodies of all kinds old,young,women,men,children,even some pregnant woman,you then look down at yourself and see the blood on you,the blood of life that was never meant to go,but you took it and couldn't do anything to stop it_

_"It took 30 seconds to finish"someone said_

_30 seconds,was all it took for you kill these people which shocked you completely,stun by what you just heard it just couldn't be true,as you drop your blade down,what did they just do to was hard for you remember after everything went black for you,you look at your body once again,when you noticed a small needle shot in your arm,something was just injected into you,that took control over your body,but you just didn't know what it was_

Back to the present day,as you sat down with Megan and Conner watching a movie,she choose a kiddish movie a cartoon one,that was called Fern Gully: The Last Rainforest. It was alright to you,it didn't have a point to you at all,you just watched because Megan had asked you to join her in watching a movie,you and Conner,she had set up some snacks for you three,the others where not here,they had other stuff to do.

As you watched the movie,trying to understand it a bit,but when a certain song came one,called "A Dream Worth Keeping",it caught your interest in a way,that you didn't like at all,as you quickly grab the bowl that was once filled with chips was half way gone,your sudden movement and exit from the movie caused Megan and Conner to look at you then at eachother

You make it to the kitchen as you place the bowl on the counter,but didn't bother to fill it up,as you thought back to that song,next thing your mind started to play a song in your head,that you weren't sure you heard before,that made you start to say the words"I lose my way, no one cares.

The words I say, no one hears.  
>My life it seems<p>

Is a world of dreams" as you stop,and hear it being played again in your mind but,it was a soft voice that sung it,but there was no face to match the voice,you sung that part again you just you grip the counter tightly singing it over and over again then moved onto the next part of the song"Deep in the night, you'll find me.

Dream and you're right behind me.  
>Stay if you will stay<p>

We'll dream the night away."as your grip got more and more tighter with the rage that built up inside you

"Fiamma,are you ok"Megan's voice breaks your thought,as you felt her hand on yours,making you relax as you look up to find her there along with Conner,both of them wanted to know your answer

You dart your eyes down then up at them,then down to the bowl of chips,you then felt her grip on your hand tighten a bit more,but it was for comfort,when it did,you take it back and without saying anything leave them in the kitchen

You power walk through the base unsure where you where going,all you knew was that you kept saying that first part of the song over and over again,but still no face with that just didn't know were it was coming walked somewhere in the base to where it lead to the balcony of the place,and once the morning air hit your face,as well the sun light you look up over the water,as you stopped singing. As you looked at the water,while the rest of the song played in your mind,it seem to calm you down,as you sat down,close to the edge with your legs over the side,as you started to finish the rest of the song

"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night

When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
>I can see so far in my dreams<br>I'll follow my dreams  
>Until they come true.<br>There is a star waiting to guide us  
>Shining inside us when we close our eyes!<br>Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
>There's a world inside no one else ever sees.<br>You will go so far in my dreams,  
>Somewhere in my dreams,<br>Your dreams will come true.  
>Don't let go, if you stay close to me<br>In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
>Dreams to dream, as near as can be<br>Inside you and me, that always come true,

Inside you and me, that always come true."as you just stared out at the water,over at the enterence of the balcony both Megan and Conner stood there and listen to you.

"It's so sad"Megan"But,yet so kind"

"..."Conner looks at you,as you sat there by yourself as you sung the song over again from the beginning

Time went by,as the others came back along with J'onn Megan's uncle as well Black Canary,as they look around

"Umm ok?"Dick

"There by the balcony"J'onn tells them as he started to walk that way,they all follow him,as they got closer they heard your voice,you where singing,as they see Megan and Conner standing there

"Guys whats going on?"Dick asked

But he got Megan putting her hand up to quiet him,as he looks passed her to see you singing sitting down

"She's singing?"Kaldur'ahm was surprised by this

"She's being doing this for hours"Conner tells them,as he looked at you"She hasn't stopped at all"

"Why is she singing?"Black Canary asked them

"I've tried to go through her mind,but I just can't"Megan tells them

J'onn looks at you,as he started to walk to you,you didn't even seem to notice his presence as he stood behind you,he puts his hand out,over your head,as he closes his eyes

"Whats he doing?"Dick asked

"Going through her mind or what he can"Megan tells them

As J'onn went through your mind you just kept singing away"How can he go through her mind,if he could not before"Kaldur'ahm asked Megan

"I-"Megan*Uncle?*

*I'm in her mind*J'onn tells her,which shocked her*Listen and watch*he tells her as he sends the message and images to her mind

Her eyes grow wide at what she saw,she covers her mouth trying not to gasp,and runs over to you,and hugs you from behind leaving the others clueless. J'onn then steps away from you turning back around as he walked away

"Hey what happen?"Dick asked him

Making him stop walking for a second"I must go and inform the league,in five minutes all of you are to report to the meeting room"as he dissappers into the shadows

Dick turns back to you and Megan,something just went on,but he just didn't know what it was

15 minutes went by,before everyone came to the room,it was due because of you,Megan had to snap you out of your trance which didn't work until Black Canary placed a hand on your shoulder and called your name in soft what seem like motherly voice to you,once you got out of that trance you hold your head like you had a headache,as you had looked up and around,you asked how you got out here,which Kaldur'ahm had told you came out here,to which you didn't remember at Black Canary told you all to head to the room now.

In the meeting room as you all had to stand as J'onn informed you all about the disk you had recovered on the mission,as a holographic image came up with different chemicals which you yourself was able to tell as J'onn started

"This chemical causes major damage to those who take it,it allows one to fall into a deep amnesia but allows the body to funcation"he informs you all

"Yeah we know,Fiamma told us"Dick tells him

J'onn looks at you,you nod your head at him"And do you know the side-effects to this chemical?"

"..."as you look down,as you tighten your fist"I...don't know"you tell him

He holds his hand out at you"That is the damage it starts to slow down the short term memory loss,or in other case just gets rid of it all togather"as he turns and looks at you"Which I must say I am surprised you are still able to recall things"

"..."you look at him

He turns back to the others"And with this chemical,they are adding other substance,that seems to boost up the effects along with granting them those with a short amount of powers,but the side effects to this is even deadlier,not just breaking down the short term memory...the body does as well,killing them inside but also other piece which has yet to be recovered"J'onn

"Is this stuff on the streets?"Kaldur'ahm asked

"Yes it is,though only through small dosages"J'onn tells him

"Where is it?"Wally asked

"Seeing how the shipment got out already it seems hard to pinpoint it"J'onn"But there is one led or should I say a few,the new cheicaml used was from a rare planet, which involves Poision Ivy,the next involves a chemicst Scarecrow, and he had muscle involving two-face. And last money...two helped with that,the peguin and black mask"J'onn

"Whoa thats alot"Dick"Never thought they would all be together the thought is nuts"

"You will sent in teams to go and gather information,they all seem to meet here at Peguin's Iceberg Club,you will have full acess to the club,so I suggest you get ready,you leave by 7 this evening,you will break up in two teams,two will go into the club, acting as a costumers while the others gather info as well stop their next shipment"

"Sweet a mission that I can do"Dick smiles"So who gets to go,in the club"

"That is something you decided within yourselfs"he tells you all"is there anything you want to say or need to say about the mission"

"No we fully understand"Kaldur'ahm tells him,J'onn nods his head as he turns to leave,he tells Megan bye telepathicly

"So who's going inside?"Wally asked

"I'll go, me and Fiamma"Dick goes over to you and puts his arm around your waist with a cocky smile,you just look at him,then at Kaldur'ahm

"You can't go,your to young"Kaldur'ahm tells him,he then looks up at you"Fiamma I am going to need you,you and Conner,you both will pose as a couple on their aniveressry"he tells you both"While the rest of will be scouting,Megan you will need to read the minds of them,so you will be paired with Dick,Wally you are with me,understand"

You all nod your head as Dick folds his arms a bit upset at the pairing"I could still pass"he tells everyone

"..."everyone looks at him

"In the meantime we should the time we have left to get ready"Kaldur'ahm tells everyone

"Come on Fiamma"Megan tells you as she takes you by the arm and starts to pull on you,as you follow her

Over in Tuscany Italy,Bruce Wayne was sitting down at a Coffee shop with a cup infront of him,as he read the paper

"Sir any more?"A women asked him,as he looked from his paper

He smiles at her"No thank you"he tells her

"By Nicolo"someone across the street yells,catching Bruce's attention,as he looks arcoss the street with his eyes sharp as he see's a man with light brown hair and ruby colored eyesas he got on his bike and pedal off,Bruce watches him,he had the same color eyes as you,he gets,up quickly and leaves the cafe,he found his first lead


	13. Chapter 13

Conner pulls at the tux he was wearing,it was just a reagular one

"Stop that"Robin tells him"That thing cost a lot"

"Sorry,I don't like things like this,it's to tight"Conner tells him

"Well,learn to love it"Robin scolds him

Everyone was still at the base,time had went by to get things ready as well lay down a plan,you and Conner would be the eyes and ears on the inside. While the rest did their job outside,Aqualad looks at the clock,it was 10 minutes after the start of the mission,he turns and looks down the hall,they where waiting on you and Megan

"They need to hurry up"Aqualad

"Yeah,I can't stand this thing"Conner as he pulls at it again,but Robin hits his hand away

"I said stop it"Robin tells him looking at him,and meaning it,Conner looks at him

But their staring contest stopped,when they heard the sound of heels echoing through the hall and soon the main room of the base,they look waiting to see who was going to come,when Megan comes flying out the hall,she then lands by the boys with a smile in her costume

"Took you long enough"Robin tells her

She smiles at him"It was worth it,watch"she turns and looks back down the hall,they all do

And in just a few seconds,their eyes widen at the sight right before their own eyes,as each of them look up and down. It was you,but you were not dressed in your normal clothes no,it was elegant asymmetrical dark magenta dress that hugged your body, it flowed to the groundit was spilt on the side going all the way up pass your thighs a bit with matching shoes,your hair was just down nothing really speical,your nails where done as well as you walked over to them

Megan was smiling the whole time,as you well,just look down from them all looking at you

"Can I change partners"Robin asked again

Over at Tusacny Italy,Nicolo had just arrived home he takes his bag off and throwing his keys on the table as he runs his fingers through his hair,when he saw something out the corner of his eyes,making him quickly grab his keys in a swift motion but someone grabbed his wrist before he could land his attack,he looks up to find Batman standing there looking at him

"Pretty good moves for florist"Batman tells him

"..."Nicolo looks back at him,as they both stare at one another,when Nicolo lost,Batman lets go of him,when he did he takes out a picture of you

"Do you know this girl?"Batman asked him,Nicolo looked at the picture shocked then it turned to anger,Batman moves closer to him,face to face"What do you know?"he demanded from him in a low voice

You and Conner arrive at the Iceberg,thanks to a man name Alfred who Robin knew,he drove you both there,the whole time it was quiet with you three,though you kept seeing Alfred looking at you every no and then

You stand in line with Conner,when Aqualad called on you both through the communcaitors

"Conner,Fiamma be ready"he tells you both

"Yeah ok"Conner tells him

As you both move up,the line it didn't take you both long to get to the front of the line where the guard was

"Name"He asked you both

You quickly grab onto Conner's arm tightly as you smile sweetly at the guard"My name is Marie Simmons my daddy had already made reservations here"you tell him"It's for me and the love of my life annverissry"

The guard was about to say something when he got a call through his earphone,he nods his head"Yeah,ok"he then looks back you and Conner as he moves aside"You may go in,your table is waiting for you"he tells you both

"Thank you,come on sweetie"you tell Conner as you pull him inside with you,you then contact Aqualad"We're in"you tell him

"Good"he tells you back

Once inside you look around the place it was very nice insideas music was being played,you and Conner look around with wide eyes as you stopped at the bottom of the ramp as others walked by you both

"Miss Simmons"a female's voice calls for you,as you turn around and see women with blonde hair up in a bun,in a black leotard and grey stockings with a black top hat on she smiles at you both"This way"as she starts to walk you and Conner fall her

Back over at Nicolo's place Batman throws him across the room of his place,he was upset"You would let them do that?Didn't you care?Didn't any of you care?"

Nicolo stands up as he looks at him"They promised us everything would be fine,if my sister wouldn't have gone and messed it up"he tells him"We both where trained not feel,but no she just had to go and get attached to it"he refered to you"So I had to do what was needed to be done"

Batman looks at him,his eyes narrow as he quickly goes and grabs him by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the wall"You know more to this,you scumbag"

"Thank you"you tell the lady as she gives you both a meun and leaves,as you both open it,you then look with your eyes around in hopes to spot something,you then page Aqualad"Nothing"

"Just keep watching"he tells you

"Alright"you tell him,as you look back at the meun,when you felt someone's eyes on you,you put your meun down and see that it was Conner"Are you alright?"

He shakes his head a bit and puts up his meun quickly hiding his face,you look at him a bit more,then look at the dance floor

As Conner was looking at the meun*Ask her to dance*Megan says in his mind,making him tense up a bit*Just try*

You go back to your meun,when a shadow was over you,you look up to see Conner standing there"...W-Would...you like to dance"he asked you finally

You look pass him at the dance floor,then away"No it's alright"you tell him feeling uneasy about it

But to your surprise he takes your hand and pulls you up out your seat,and before you knew it,both of you where on the dance floor,in the middle,before you could react he puts one had around your waist on your hips,and the other one he takes in his,as you place yours on his shoulder,you didn't do anything,so he led he steped back then side and back again,he wasn't looking at you,he was looking down he seem nervous at this so you question him about it

"Conner,whats wrong?"you asked him

"N-nothing"he lies to you

You look at him again,he could feel you looking at him,he swallows hard that his hands had gotten sweaty,as you both danced,you then smile at him,next thing you put your head on him,making him tense up a bit as he turns and looks down at you,he seem to calm down a bit after that

With Megan and Robin outside,she smiles to herself and chuckles a bit"Whats so funny?"Robin asked her

She turns and looks at him"I don't think you want to see"she tells him

"It's with Conner and Fiamma isn't it"Robin almost yells

She just smiles at him"Oh he is so dead"Robin tells himself

Over with Aqualad and Kid Flash,it was quiet with them both"Wally" Aqualad calls to him

"Yeah what is it?"Kid Flash

"You shouldn't feel that way about Fiamma,she never meant to hurt you in anyway"he tells him"She just felt that she would be protecting us all"

"..."Kid Flash"...yeah...I know"

Back with you and Conner,after getting over the nervousness an upbeat song came on,making you both start moving a bit more,as he twriled you under him,as he brought you back,and he picked you up and spun you around making you slightly smile,but as you both where dancing you saw Peguin out the cornor of your eyes

"Conner"you tell him,as you look he follows your eyes

"Aqualad,its Peguin he's making his way to the back"you tell him

"Alright go and trail him"he tells you

You take Conner's hand in yours and you go and follow Peguin,he was up on the highest level of the club,you followed him but made sure you didn't bring attention yourselves

Conner was using his X-ray vision,to trail Penguin that he didn't pay attention when you told him stop,but what you did caught him off guard but you had to do it,you push him on the wall and before he could say anything,you kissed him,he was stun at first,as you had your arms wrapped around his neck,he wasn't following you as you keep trying to make it deeper.

It didn't last long,as you stop and look over your shoulders to see the person you saw walk right pass you both

"Come on"you tell him as you kept walking,he couldn't beilieve what just happened and what you just did to him,so you had to come back and take his hand in yours pulling him look around before you both make your way upstairs to Penguin's office"Aqualad be ready"you tell him


	14. Chapter 14

You stand in the shadows with your back up against the wall,as you wait from one of Iceberg girls to walk pass you and Conner,you had your eyes on her,you both had made up to the the level that Pegiun was on,as you just barely look aroud the corner you see her going doinw the stairs

"Everything is clear"you tell Aqualad

"Alright,Megan and Robin GO"he tells them

With Megan and Robin they make their over to the building on further side of it,as they land quietly on the roof

"I can sense him"Megan tells Robin who reports back to Aqualad

"Good"Aqualad"Everything is good on our end,once you get their shipment Kid and I will be ready"he tells them

"Got it"Robin as he takes out a wire on the wrist part of his glove and puts in to the satellite as he starts to type"Ok in"

"Superboy and Fiamma how things on your end?"Aqualad asked

Conner got the message you where still just looking waiting for others to come up the stair or somewhere that he was meeting

Conner on the other hand was looking,he was still in some shock at what just happen with him,at what you just did to him a few minutes ago,but his thoughts where broken by Aqualad's voice to him

"Umm,e-everything is fine"Conner tells him"Y-"you quickly put your pointer finger on his mouth without looking to quiet him,he stops talking looking at you,but you weren't looking at him,your eyes where focused more so on who was coming,in a few seconds a few more voices could be heard as well footsteps coming up the stairs

Back with Robin and Megan,he was still going through information,when he found what he was looking for"Hey,I found the address,Megan"he calls to her

She comes over and looks at it,noding her head,as she sends the information to both Aqualad and Kid Flash telepathicly

"Ok got it"Aqualad tells them

Back with you and Conner,as you watched see a man in a suit though two different colors as well his face which one side was normal looking while the other onewas disfigured, often seen as brownish pink. Hair is white on the disfigured side. There was other man as well he had on a nice suit with his face covered in a Black Mask, and that as all that came

"..."you watch as the door opens and see Peguin a short man step out he greets them"ah Harvy Dent and Black Mask"he allows them

"Something isn't right"you look at the three of them"We're missing some"it then clicked as you press your communitcator"Robin Robin,it's a trap there was only two that came"you tell him as you look at the door

With Robin and Megan"What!"Robin,he was surprised by this"Megan contact AL and KF"he tells her

She tries"I can't their out of my range"she tells them

"Dang"Robin"Fiamma we're go-"he heard shotting on your end as well Conners,and other voices they where angry ones,then there came silence

"Robin"it was you

"Umm..."Robin

"Conner and I going after Kid Flash and Aqualad"you tell them

Before he could say anything,next thing Conner burst through the roof of the building catching both Megan and Robin by surprise,they watch as he leaps far,and you where with him,he was carrying you

"..."Megan,she then goes and looks down in the hole that Conner just made,and gasped,Robin goes and looks surprised himself,there on the floor was Two-Face,Penguin, and Black Mask all out cold the room was trashed and stuff was broken,it was the handy work of you and Conner

"Guess we better follow them"Robin tells her,as she nods her head and flies off using her telekensis to take Robin as well

With Kid Flash it was true they had walked righting to a trap,as they where tied up,by Poison Ivy's strong tree roots,with Two-Face''s henchmen that had guns pointed at them,as well standing infront of them was Scarecrow a man in a horrifying costume as he smiles at him,he as very lean he had in his hand what seem like an inhaler for those with breathing problems

"We've tested this out on a few others,and seeing how I'm a doctor"he aims the tube at them,just as his finger was about to press the button

One of the henchmen scream as everyone turns to look at him,to see a steel pipe in his throat as he fell to the floor in his blood, everyone was shocked at this,even Scarecrow himself but he then returns to his smile,but it got wiped off,by a kick in the face making a cracking sound as if his neck was broken,everyone looks to see standing over Scarecrow,but instead in being in your outfit,you where still in your dress from the club,the henchmen point their guns at you,as you hear them click the minute they did,Superboy comes down hard as you flip up and land on Aqualad and Kid Flash on the planet they where tied in,as the groud shakes causing everyone to fall,but the minute they got up,Superboy punches them back

You knew he had this,as you bite your finger and blood comes out,you write the sign only one this time,as your sword appeared in hand,just as you where about to cut both Aqualad and Kid Flash loose,out of no where you jump off them on the ground just in time,as you look and see Scarecrow up on the spot you were just at,he smiles at you

"Surprised"he asked rhetorical to you"I've heard about you"

You spin your blade around as you get it ready for him as he comes down at you,you move back just in time,you where very quick but he was a bit able to stay with your movements,his own style of fighting seem different from the ones you had been taught,and him being so limber made them unperdectable to you a bit

Back over with Kid Flash and Aqualad, Robin and Megan made it just in time,as Robin went to go and assist them,as Megan went over to help Superboy

"Hold on guys"Robin tells Kid Flash and Aqualad as he takes out a laser knife and starts to cut through the vines,that he forgot about Poison Ivy

"Robin look out"Aqualad yells

Just in the nick of time Robin jumps out of the ways of vines lashing out at him,he looks and sees her fully up

"Nice moves bird boy"she tells him"ahhh"she attacks him again with more vines as he jumps off

Back over with you,Scarecrow nails you hard in the stomach making you skid on the ground,but you flip yourself over just fine,and just in time before he came down on you with his foot

"Heh,very good"he tells you as he swings his leg at you,which you block just fine as well his upper cut,you then land a flat kick to his face forcing him back,as he holds his nose"..."he then gives you a an eerie smile"now then,think fast"he yells at you as he throws a bean bag at you,which you use your sword to cut through it,only to release smoke,as you wave your hand in front of your face,then lunge at him with your sword,he just stands there and just as you where about to strike him,your vision blacken as you heard his voice"enjoy memory lane,and tell yumiko I say hi" as his laugh echos as your vision fades

"Fiamma"Megan saw you,as she yells your name making the others look as well,when they see Scarecrow beating you back through kicks and hits

"We've got her"Aqualad yells at them,as he and Kid Flash got out of the vines and race to you

Back over with you,Scarecrow does a hard spin kick to you,making you fly back into a shed denting it,as you fall over,he then walks over to you and picks you up,the smoke from the bean bag was one of his drugs he used,which was having a effect on you,you tried to fight it,but just couldn't as you look right him,but instead of seeing him it was...

He leans closer to you,and whipsers in your ear,making your eyes widen as you scream"Leave her be"Aqualad yells at him,as he comes to hit Scarecrow who moves out the way just in time but Kid Flash comes from behind and hits him in the back making him fall down

Scarecrow started to laugh,as he barely picks himself up"Stay down"Robin tells him as he hits him back down with his foot keep it on top of him,but that didn't stop his laughter,the others make it over to you,Megan goes over by you,to help Aqualad was by you as well

"Fiamma,Fiamma"she yells you name as she waves her hand in front of your but got no luck

"..."you

"What did you do to her"Aqualad demanded from him

"I'm a doctor I must treat my paitents"Scarecrow tells him,just then Superboy grabs him quickly from under Robin and holds him tightly

"What did you do"he demanded from him

Scarecrow just laughed,as he looks at you"..."his laugh reached you,with that Superboy just throws him hard into some crates knocking him out

And it was your reaction that made the others worry about you"Yumiko,I'm soo sorry...ahhhhhh"you push Aqualad and Megan off you,as you raise your blade to your chest

"Noo Fiamma don't"They yell,as you bring it down to impale yourself,but something comes and hits it out your hand,causing your blade to dissapper in thin eyes then turn to rage,as you look around till your eyes land on Aqualad

"You demon,you made me do this...die"you lash at him,he barely dodges your strike

"Fiamma snap out thi-argh"you trip by swiping your leg under his making him fall

"Die"you put full power in your palm thrust to his chest,but instead of coming in contact with him,your palm cracked the ground instead,Flash got to him before you did so,just as he did somone came and pinned you down from behind,it was a women with black hair with a tiara dressed in leotarad outfit with american colors

"Be calm little one"she tells you

"Wonder Women"Robin,was surprised by this,as she held you down as you try to fight her,to her off you,but she didn't move

"Are you guys alright?"Green Arrow asked as they turn and see him walking over to them

"y-yeah"Robin tells him,as he looks back at you

"Here"Green Arrow takes out shot gun and injects what was inside into you,within seconds you started to calm down then sleep

Wonder Women gets up off you as she turns you over,you where out for the rest of the time

"We should get her back"Green Arrow,as he goes to pick you up,but Wonder Women stops him

"I have my orders"she tells him

"What are you talking about?"Megan asked her

Wonder Women picks you up in her arms"Wait whats going on?"Robin asked

"Yeah"Superboy asked more demanded

"She's coming with me"Wonder Women tells them

"Why?"Aqualad asked

"She's putting you all in danger"Wonder Women tells them

"Batman told you to do it,didn't he?"Robin asked her

She didn't answer him,as she flies off with you leaving the group

When she felt that she was far away from them,she presses the communicator on her ear"Batman this is Diana,I've got her"

"Good"Batman"I'll be there shortly"as he hangs up on her

With Batman he was in Batplane just coming from Tuscany after "talking"with Nicolo,he got enough information to run off,but it was what he told him that really made him upset,he then takes out a picture of Nicolo's sister the only one he had left and was able to save.

_"My older sister,she was so important to me"Nicolo tells Batman,as he sat down looking at the picture of his sister she was beautiful, she had long black hair with a ivory headband, she like her brother had ruby eyes, dressed in a ivory satin dress, she had solemn look but she was still beautiful"She was talented,but what they did to her was not right,it was forced upon her she knew,and we both where train to not feel for this child she had to carry. But my sister how she was putting aside it attach to the child,she would sing to her all the time in lived a normal life for awhile all our needs where meet the more she keep crossing the line with growing closer to the child the more her life was put in danger,I tried to tell her to stop. I just could not she didn't. The day the child came,they told us someone would come to get it soon,and during that time was when she signed her death wish,knowing full well what they wanted this child for she fled,i begged her not to that night she was killed in cold blood,some say it was an accident,but I know the truth..."_

_"Do regret you it?"Batman asked him_

_Nicolo looks at him,his eyes filled with tears"More than anything.I had to do it I would have killed the child too,if they didn't stop me. I just couldn't bare seeing her die or something else"he tells him"If you find them,please take my vengence for me,and as for the girl...I do not wish to be a part of her life...she doesn't need more suffereing"as he drops his head,then looks up to not find him there any more_

Batman stops staring at the picture,he got his questions anwsered,part of other part was when he would or how he would tell you.

A young Bruce was rubbing his mom's stomach when he felt the baby inside kick"Mother,they kicked,I felt it"he tells her with excitment

She looks down at her son with a smile"Me too,a bit fussy"she tells him

Next thing Bruce gets up and leans over his mother and gentle puts his chest on her stomach"Bruce what are you doing?"she asked him

"I...I want them to hear...hear my they know how it sounds...to calm them down"he tells her,it was quiet

"It worked"his mother tells him

"It's ok,shhhh calm down...I'm here your big brother is right here"he tells his unborn sibiling,as he kisses his mother's stomach"I'm always here,and I love you"


	15. Chapter 15

_"When I first saw you I already knew  
>There was something inside of you<br>Something I thought that I would never find  
>Angel of Mine<br>I look at you looking at me  
>Now I know why they say the best things are free<br>Gonna love you girl you are so fine  
>Angel of Mine" as the song began to be sung in your mind,it was so mellow,so caring, but there was not face to it,your mind was nothing but darkness until you heard that song,as well a soft touch on your face that awoken you from your sleep<em>

You sit up as you touch your head,then down to the your cheek where you felt that soft touch only to not feel it there,but it was smell of sweet fresh air that caught your attention,as well your surroundings,you where not in Happy Harbor at all,no you where not,infact you where not in your normal room at all,infact it was much different,it was open spaced you could easyly walk in or out any where,the design was that of anicent Greek,you could tell there was marble and ivory,the bed you where in was extramly soft,as was the bed lining,the arouma was heavenly to you,like nothing you had ever smelt before,outside was so lushes everything had life to it,you then look down and see yourself not in your dress you where last time you were awake,no it was chiton something worn in acient greek,yours reached to your knees,but the material was soft,it was a rosey color with golden sandles as well.

All of this was a intresting to you,but you wanted to know how you got here,and why you where here,and you need your anwsers and where going to get them,as you get up out of bed,just as you run out the room

You make your way outside as you look around,but stopped when you heard other voices you quickly hide your presence as you see a few females walking dressed in the same thing as you but different watch them carefully until they where gone. Then contuine on your way to find out where you are.

Over with Wonder Women,she was in a meeting room with some of her fellow Amazonians along with Batman"So she's safe here"Batman asked

"Yes,she should be recovering now from the toxin that Scarecrow gave her"She tells him"It's a good thing we came at the right time otherwise who knows what she could have done to the team or herself"

"..."Batman

She looks at him"Why are you so intrested in her?"

He looks at her,then out the window"She...had great valuable information...and I want to know why they are after her,and her only"

She looks at him,she was about to press the matter when,two other of Wonder Women's people came running in"Princess Diana,she has left her room"they tell her

"What?! that dose should have kept her out for another day"she tells them"Send a team to the east other to the west search the whole island but do not use force greet her kindly"she tells them as they nod their head and leave,she turns around but Batman wasn't there any more"Bruce"she then runs out to find you as well

You stop as you come again to the ocean,you had made your way halfway around the island coming only to a dead end each time with the ocean,and you came to the conclusion this whole place was surrounded by it,you just stare out at the water,as your fits tighten that you didn't pay attention to your fits as that japanese symbol started to form very slowly with your own blood coming through the top,as well both of them got a bloody reddish outline

In the bushes Batman was able to track you down,he saw it his eyes narrow,at this,none of this should happen you haven't even bitten your own finger for your own blood,but his thoughts where cut short when he nearly dodged a stick that got thrown at him,he looks and sees you standing in your same spot but with knowledge you knew he was there,you had other stick ready as you throw it at him again,he then jumps out the bushes,the second he did he saw your fist come at him,he grabs his but didn't see your round house as you nail him in the side hard,then tiger thrust up to his chin hitting as well,you would have struck him again, but he grabs your wrist and trips you and spins you around getting both wrist behind your back as he tightens his grip on you,then knocks you off your balance as you fall down to the ground on your knees,he then slams your face down to the ground to make sure you couldn't move at all

"Batman!"Diana yells at him,as she and goes over to him,he gets up picking you up as well,Diana takes him off you,then turns to you"are you alright little sister?"she asked you

You just look at her,and the rest with uneasy eyes,watching if they where going to make their own move on you,as you slowly nod your head"Where am I"you asked her

"You are on Themyscira home of the Amazons, I am princess Diana of the Amazons"she tells you

"Are you apart of the League?"you asked her

"I assure you that I and my sisters are not,please come"she tells you holding her hand out,you look at it,but follow as she walks on side while the others and Batman follow

Back over in Happy Harbor at the base,Megan and Conner where looking in your room,it was empty,it's been a few hours since you got taken by Wonder Women

"It seems so empty without her here"Megan tells him,he didn't say anything to her,he just stared in your room,he imaged you on your bed just sitting there or laying down,the samething you did before you came out your room

"Is there any way we can visit her?"he asked her

She srugs her shoulders"I'm not sure"she tells him

"..."Conner as he leaves your room and walks down the hall,his head was down as he was in deep thought that he wasn't pay attention to where he was going,when he looked up quickly at a smell he thought was real,he runs to the kitchen,only to be dissappointed there was no one in there. He looks around slowly at the kitchen,you had made lunch and breakfast for him a Megan

_"Ok here"you tell them as you flip the skillet making an omlet come out and as you throw up some toppings and hit the plate making it flip as well you then jump on the counter and the plate lands in your hand just fine with everything on it,you then twist around and catch the other one_

_Both him and Megan clap at this as you get off the counter and place their plate down,you then add some toast and freash fruit tart with some orange jucie you made_

_"Oh wow"Megan as she looks at it,and takes a bite"it's so good"she tells you with a smile swallowing the food_

_"Thanks,glad you like it"you give her one back then go and pick up the dishes you used as you walk over to the sink_

_Conner was eatting his food,when looked up at you,you where just washing the dishes,when you turn around to find him looking at you,he noticed this,you saw his reaction and give him a soft smile that showed your teeth,it was a cute smile as you turn back around,he swallows his food and smiles back at you as well _

He just stares at the sink,as he holds on to the necklace you bought for him,he looks down at it,it still read"Happiness"but right now he wasn' then looks over his shoulder to find Wally standing therewho was surprised to see Conner standing there

"Ummmm..."Wally looks away

"I was...j...just leaving"Conner tells him as he does

"Y-yeah me too"Wally as he follows him,but looks back at the kitchen with sad eyes

Back over with you on Themyscira,Diana had informed you that,you would be staying here on the island with her,her mother and her sisters just for the time being until they got this whole matter sorted out with the League of Assassins and you would be safe had meet her mother Queen Hippolyta,as well you got shown to your room,not the one you found yourself in,not this room was much more bigger,it was well furinshied who knew how many you could fit in here,you stare all around the place in the middle as Diana and the others watched you.

Batman watched you as well,you seem like a child a small smile came across his face,when he did,he got a vision in his mind of a 5 year old you running over to him,with your arms out for that vision made his smile fade,that was something he would never see only in his mind.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder,he looks and sees Diana she smiles at him"I believe she will like it here"she tells him

"Ok,make sure she enjoys her time here"he tells her"Limit her combat training,but heal her mind,teach her your ways"

She looks at him,though his face was serious,she read straight through it"Bruce there is more to this?Isn't it?"she asked him

He didn't say anything,but you did"Can the others come and visit me?"you asked her

They look at you,Diana then looks at Batman"...No"he tells you flatly

Your eyes turn cold to him,he read them well,there was also hate in them as well,you wanted to tell him,but didn' just stares down at you,with that he turns and leaves,as you turn your back to him as well Diana watched you both,with sad eyes.

With Batman he made was now in his Batplane leaving the island,as it was flying it was on autopilot. He had his mask off,his had his eyes closed tightly as he keep getting the look from your eyes in his mind,what they read to him,he screams and slams his fist down hard on his dashborad, as he rested his head on his dashborad,his eyes open but they where different,his blue eyes the color of water,was making water coming of them.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Fiamma...how is my bright one doing?"a women's voice asked_

_"Who...is that?"Megan asked,as she looked up at the women's face,she was very pretty,with dark green hair that almost looked black and had ruby bloody eyes,she smiles down at Megan,as she stared up at the women*Who is she?And why is she calling me Fiamma's name?*_

_"Does my girl want to be held?"the women asked her,as she reaches down and picks up Megan_

_*What are you doing?*Megan asked,as she felt herself being lifted up and twirled around*What?!*Megan spun around,when she came to a stop_

_"Fiamma,look...your so presious"The women_

_Megan looks to her surprise sees not herself,but herself in a baby's body*...*she stares at her new form*What is this?!*_

Megan shots up from her sleep, as she exhales and inhales hard,from the dream she just had,she looks at herself,her hands,they where green everything was fine with her"What...why...did she call me Fiamma?"she asked as she brought her knees up and rested her head on them*Fiamma...*

Over with you, as you sat down looking at the ocean,you wanted to cross it and get off this island,you didn't interact with anyone on the island,though some of the women here tried to befriend you and come to you nicely,but you just stayed your didn't know which was better having be put here on the island being watched all the time like you where at the base back at Happy Harbor,or being back at the base still being watched 24hrs all the least there you knew two people unlike here,you knew no one. Wonder Women or Diana as her real name was,was kind to you,she came to greet you the next morning after Batman left the island. She walked with you around the island explaining more things to you as well about her she had to be called by the Justice League to go and help out on a mission leaving you.

You didn't care at all,she had been gone now for three days,so you just stayed your distance from them all,as you stared out into the water,you then felt the presence of someone but you didn't bother to look to see who they where,they came to a stop by your side.

"Water the gift of life"Hippolyta

You didn't say anything,as she stares down at you,with soft eyes"...Do you not speak"she asked you

You still didn't say anything"...Come you shall join me,and I shall not your silence as no"she tells you in a demanding voice

You could tell,after learning the history of her people you get up and do as you are told,once you did,you look at her,she was just as stunning as Diana herself with thick healthy black hair,she stood tall like a queen should,you should,you have killed them very presence gave off the sign of looks at you,then smiles as she starts to walk you follow her

"Tell me Fiamma,do you have any faith?"she asked you,as she nods at the other Amazonians who passed you both

"..."you didn't say anything

She turns and looks at you"None,no faith?"she seemed surprised"Someone as young as yourself should have some faith. Where you not teached of faith?"

"...Faith is fake"you tell her bluntly

"Faith is fake...hmmmm"Hippolyta"So you do not believe faith has brought you here,to those who care for you"

"I lost that who caired for me"You say under your breath but she heard you

"Hestia Goddess of Hearth,Aphrodite goddess Love and Beauty, Demeter Goddess of Earth,Athena Goddess of Wisdom, and Artemis Goddess of Hunt and Moon"Hippolyta says to you"Our faith in them has giving us long lives to live,through man's world it is tarnish and hateful world that not even they should endure,but through our Goddess they have taught us to over look these horrible things place peace in our hearts"

"..."you glare at her

"Are you thinking that,I do not understand man's world,because I have never left my island?"She asked you

Your eyes showed her that was true,she stops walking as she takes your hand in hers,much to your surprise as you look up at her,she looks at your hands carefully"You had a long life of pain and hurt,darkness seeks in your soul slowl. Your hands are so cold toward life...you have never felt warmth before"she traces her finger on the line on your palm of your hand,but stops."But yet you felt warmth,but it did not last,anger took over and you forever lost yourself blinding yourself all togather,pain was the only thing that healed your dark heart,yet you believe to have had found warmth,but choose to leave it,for dark pass came to you..."she looks at you,as you look away from her,as you snatch your hand from her,she uses one of her hand to cup under your chin,and turn it to her,you didn't want to look at her,but her gentle touch made you,your eyes where now cold once again"Tell me child?Have you ever cried once?As a child it is your job too."

You just stare at her,then turn your back to her"I am...not a...I say never cry"you tell her in a stren voice,it then dropped"I...don't know how"you whipser to yourself but your voice sounded like you wanted to,as you sprint off leaving her standing there

She exhales"Atremis Goddess of Hunt and Moon as well protector of children,I pray to you,guide this child, Goddess Aphordite of love and beauty bring out the love this child has within her,let her experience the love around her,Hestia Goddess of hearth bring this child a family to call her own,Demeter Goddess of Earth become one with this child mend her wounds,and Athena Goddess of Wisdom,she needs you more,give her the wisdom to find her light and seek out of the darkness she feels casted in,and all Goddess give me strenght to mend what she has lost most dear to her"she looks at still watching as you ran off"So alone...so cold on the path of darkness"

Back over at the base everyone was togather,though their mentors or any of the justice league was not present but there was a new comer a girl with long blonde hair in a green costume she was armored with a bow. All of them where in the computer,Dick was at the computer with a face on the screen as Megan was telling him the matching of the face she saw

"No...No...Yes"Megan"No...No...No..Yes"she told him

"And there"Dick as he pressed the last key,they all look up to see the face form,when it did,Dick read the name outloud"Milana DeVito...Profession Musician and stage singer"he reads outloud"You sure this is the women"he asked her

Megan looks up at the women from her dreams,she had on a serious face,as she slowly nods her head"Yes,that is her"

They all look back at her"She's very pretty"the new girl

"Yeah"Dick agrees

"Megan,what is this all about?"Kaldur'ahm asked her

"...In my dreams I've had of her,she kept calling me Fiamma"she tells them

Bringing a shock to their faces but the new girl"Just what are you saying?"Kaldur'ahm asked her

Megan closes her eyes,as she tried to surpress her tears,but she didn't"...That women,it's her mother"she tells them

"Her mom"Wally shocked

"yes"Megan

Dick looks back at the information,when his eyes landed on her status his eyes soften,he got a flashback of when he lost his parents as well,he drops his head"So thats,what Batman's being hiding"

"Those dreams Megan...what else happens in them?"Conner asked her

She looks at them all"I'm not fully sure...but they always in end in black and there is a scream,and it's so cold,then I wake up"she tells them as they look at her


	17. Chapter 17

Batman was in his Batcave,he was reading some information on his computer,when his butler Alfred came in with someone else following him

"Sir you have a visitor"Alfred tells him

Batman turns around to see that it was J'onn standing there,J'onn walks over to him,and stops by the computer looking up at what Batman was researching

"The Japanese Goddess Izanami,goddess of creation and death"J'onn reads out loud

"This isn't a social visit"Batman tells him

"It is not,I've come to talk with you about Fiamma on the information I have shared. For you have now relocated her with Diana"J'onn

"To make sure the league doesn't find her"Batman tells him

"I do not have to read your mind,to see through that Batman"J'onn"You haven't been in contact with the league for some time is not like you to drop missions when given one,unless something of value has come up"

"...It's nothing"Batman tells him

"My niece has been having dreams of Fiamma,though as a child or more so an infant she has told me this,there is a women in their dreams she believes is Fiamma's mother"J'onn tells him"You have taken great instrest in this girl,whom you barely even know,she is an assassin,breed to kill,hide herself well, as she had told us before she could kill us all easly without a second thought,and yet you remain there with have thrown in your trust with this killer,a deadly kil-"

He stops when he sees,Batman's hands tighten,though others would not have but he did,he looks back at him"Bruce..."

With you on the island,you where walking around now as others walked by you,they smiled and greeted you as well,though you still give them the greeting back at didn't know where you where going to go or why you where walking around,just felt it was wanted to find away off this island and back to the base.

As you thought of this,you look around to now find yourself in a huge temple,it was so gorgueos,there where different scolls up on the wall like a libaray,others where in there some where reading,praying, or doing something else. Though what really caught your attention was how quiet it was and peaceful you just didn't understand it,it also seem to ease your mind.

A hand reached and touched you on the shoulder,you stiff up quickly which was something you had never done before,as you quickly turn around to find other amazonian women she had brown hair with green soft eyes,she smiles at you sweetle

"Welcome little sister"she greets you"Name is Thera and welcome to the temple of the goddess"

You just look at her,she was taller then you"Do seek something?"she asked you

You slowly shake your head"I'm, just in the wrong place"you tell her,as you take your shoulder back from her,and turn your back to her as you start to walk,she watches you with sad eyes,when you stop a few feet away and look up,she noticed this and walks over to you,when she saw what it was you where looking at she smiles

It was a spear but not any spear it was silver with a golden head,as well two blue gems in the head on both sides"That is the spear of Athena herself,a gift given to us"

"So its a weapon"you asked her

"In a way one of the many gifts the goddess gave us,the spear of wisdom,and over there on the side"she starts to point"the sandles of Artemis,over there the braclets of Demeter,there is the tiara of Hestia and last is Jem of Aphordite"she tells you

"...What makes them speical?"you asked her as you look a bit longer at the Jem of Aphordite turn back and look at the spear,she could tell you had some intrest in it

"They s-"Thera

"They say"Hippolyta comes over to you both,Thera bows to her in respect you just look at her but just barely nod to her,she smiles at you,as you see her bodyguards behind her she looks up at the spear you where eyeing and smiles,she then reaches for it taking it down from its place much to the other's surprise,and looks at it

"They say each artifact is gifted with extrodainy powers of the goddess themselves,an Amazon that feels a strong connections to either of them or all was ment to have it. That Goddess will guide them through everything,Myrto please go and get the Jem of Aphordite"she tells one of her gurads who does as she was told,you all waited a few minutes before she came

"here my Queen"she gives it to Hippolyta who takes it from her

"Thank you"she tells her guard then turns to look at you,and presents you with the items,the others around hold in their gasp,you look at her with for the first time everyone could see wide eyes as you look up at her"Here the goddess have choosen you"

You just look at her,unsure what to say,as you arms move by themselves and take the items from her,she smiles at you,she places a hand on your shoulder"You shall need training,Thera I charge you with my daughter's training"she tells Thera

"D-Daughter"you stutter for the first time

She looks down at you,she knew you where shocked by this"Yes,you are now my daughter second princess of the Amazons"

You just didn't know what to do,at this point as you stand there looking down at the items in your arns now, Hippolyta looks at you with a smile then up at Thera"I do expect the best teach her well"she tells her

"Yes my Queen"Thera tells her as she bows in repect,Hippolyta nods as she turns and leaves the temple*Thank you Goddess*

Megan was standing in her room,with the door closed she looks at herself in the mirror,she then starts to transform herself slowly it took a minute but when she was done,she looks back in the mirror as a girl the age of 5 with red ruby bloody eyes,she had cuts on her face as well her think black hair was messy,her clothes meant for martial arts training that had blood stains,Megan stares at her reflectoins when she changes her eye look to a more hateful one that was so cold it scared her that she jumped.

"S-So much anger"Megan tells herself as she looks at her little hands"Fiamma, what happen to you?"she asked herself"I can be you but, its just so cold"she looks back herself now in her real form

Over in the main area of the base the others besides Megan where talking,Dick spoke first"I was able to get some information from the Bat-computer"he tells them"All the files that he has on Fiamma"

"All of them"Kaldur'ahm asked him

"Not all,there was one part I couldn't get into"Dick tells him"Batman is hiding something from either us or Fiamma"

"Does the League know?"Kauldar'ahm asked

"Only what Batman has given them"Dick

"Where should we start?"Wally asked

"..."Kaldur'ahm as he thought about it

"We should find Fiamma first"Conner tells them

They look at him,he wasn't looking at them at all,he was in deep thought"But we don't know where she is"Kaldur'ahm tells him

"We have a lead,Wonder Woman took her and there is one place she is from,Themisyica"Dick tells them"I've never been there but I know she took her there"

"Then we have our first lead"Kaldur'ahm

"What do we do when find Fiamma?What do we tell her?"Dick asked

"The truth"Conner,they look at he was looking at them all with serious eyes"Then we take down those who did this to her"he tightens his fist as they all look at him he upset at this

"I agree with him"Dick tells them

It was quiet"Then it is agreed,we shall help our friend"Kaldur'ahm tells them


	18. Chapter 18

Conner was looking down at some necklaces that have a japanese symbol on them

"Are you looking for something?"The store keeper asked him

He looks up to them,it was a older man,Conner looks back down at the necklaces"What do these signs mean?"he asked him as he points to them

Over with you on the island,you stand with the spear in your hand,as you face other amazon she was eqiuped with a blade as well with body armor,she comes charging at you,as you stand your ground and the minute she strikes her blade at you,you jump over and kick her in the head hard,that took her off guard,she comes back her blade comes down on the spear,she was trying to use her strenght to push you down,but it didn't work at all,as you pushed back then kneed her in the stomach making her hunch over,you then do a chop to the back of neck,it was hard the others heard something crack,as she fell down. Once she did,you raise your spear just about to finish her when Thera stopped you

"Enough"she yells at you,holding you back from your kill,others came and got that amazonian out the way"Take her to recive health"she then turns and looks at you,you stare at her back when she looked in your eyes,it scared her she saw nothing it was empty"Princess calm yourself"she somewhat shouts at you,making you snap out of it,you look up at her as you let go of the spear she looks at you,with worry eyes,but there was more to that look,you could tell before she could say anything you turn and run off,Thera picks up the spear then over at you

"Your highness,she has done it once again"Thera tells Hippolyta now in palace on the island,other women where around the conusil and the queen's bodyguards

"Again!"one of the counsil memebers shocked

"Your highness,we can not keep this child here,she's already sent 15 of our women to medics"other one

"They are right"another one agrees

"She is a danger to us all,in battle she goes into a blind either rage or something else"another one as well

Hippolyta listens to them all,as they look at her waiting for her to say something to this"Hippolyta you can not keep saying to give her more time,it's been almost three weeks since she's been training and here,how much more does she need till she kills us all or injures us all"

"She's empty as Hades himself"another one tells her

"I agree,the goddess might have made a mistake"another

"Goddess do not make mistakes"Hippolyta tells them raising her voice they all go silent and look at her,she was now standing looking at them"They choose her,there for it shall be as I have said before"

"Your highness,please think about this,is the rehabliation of one outside child worth all of our lives?"another one spoke up

Hippolyta was about to say something"Yes she is"Diana's voice booms,they all turn and see her

"Princess"they bow to her slightly as she makes her way in the middle of the room,and stops turning looking at them all

"This child has been through more then any of you could ever imagine, and we must help through it. For the goddess would have not placed her in our care if they did not see fit"Diana tells them"Thera you are her caretaker,what have got to say of her?"

All eyes turn and look at her,she grows quiet"Well princess,your highness"she looks at the queen,then back Diana"I...feel..."

Over with you,you made it back to your room,as you shut the door and put your back up against it,as you slide down,you bury your head in your knees,and with out thinking screamed out in rage making that enrgy come around your fist as you hit the floor making a small crater,you then procecced to hit the walls,the more you lashed out in your room,the greater the energy came from you,that was emiting that strange fire from your blade,you then using both your fist slam them both down in the center of the room,causing it to shake and break the floor as you fell on your knees in your now almost burnt clothes your hair was down all over your face,as you tighten your fist causing your nails to dig into your skin

"Hearts call

Hearts fall  
>Swallowed in the rain<br>Who knows  
>Life grows<br>Hollow and so vain  
>Wandering in the winter light<br>The wicked and the sane  
>Bear witness to salvation<br>And life starts over again"you started to sing

At the base in Happy Harbor,the team was gather when something happen to Megan,she started to sing but it wasn't her,it was your voice as her eyes started to glow"Now the clear sky is all around you

Aah aah  
>Love's shadow will surround you<br>All through the night  
>Star glowing in the twilight<br>Tell me true  
>Hope whispers and I will follow<br>Till you love me too  
>Ah ah ah<br>Now the clear sky is all around you  
>Aah aah<br>Love's shadow will surround you  
>All through the night<br>Star glowing in the twilight  
>Tell me true<br>Hope whispers and I will follow  
>Till you love me too<p>

Ah ah ah"once she finished they all look at her

"Megan are you alright?"Kaldur'ahm asked her

She shakes her head just a bit and looks at them"I...Fiamma..."her eyes drop"..."she grabs her head"ahhhh"she screams either in pain or something

"Megan"they rush to her,she flies up away from them and then flies out the room they follow her down the hallway

They make it to ther ship,as she opens the hanger and goes into her ship,the others hurry to follow her as she starts to shut the door her ship

"Megan"Dick yells as he takes out one of his lines and shots it which hooks onto the inside the ship it pulls him,up into the ship,Conner then jumps as well and lands into the ship. While the others didn't make it,Megan's ship started to take off as Kaldur'ahm yells at them,but she didn't stop

Inside her ship,as Megan flew it out the base Dick looks at her

"Megan,whats going on?"He asked her

"..."Megan she didn't anwser him at all

Still in his Batcave,Batman as well J'onn along with someone else,a man with a golden helment gold cape and blue what seem like a full body suit,it was Doctor Fate

"This sword you've told me about Batman,yes I have heard of was created thousands of years ago by socitey that is ancient even till this day,I dare not speak it's name. The crated the sword for the soul purpose to of death or desturcation like the goddess herself,filling it with rage and hate. As well to create another world in that user's image"Fate tells them

"And with Fiamma,on what I've told you"Batman asked him

"...She is bonding with it,for the amount of souls she has killed will fill the blade itself,flowing through her,she is channeling it. Meaning it is almost full,once full their is a ritual that is done causing the wielder to be the vessel of the Goddess as she takes her own reveange on the world above for her own misfortune and in the same process i-"

"Superman to Batman"Superman's face appears on his computer screen

"Can this wait"Batman asked him

Superman looks at him,then at J'onn"I've just word from Aqualad that Superboy,Robin and Megan just left the base,they didn't give a reason why"

"..."Batman his eyes narrow

"Megan...as I thought"J'onn

"What do you mean?"Superman asked him

"She is mentally connected to Fiamma,a huge emotions just got emited from Fiamma,Megan is on her way to her"J'onn,then looks at Batman"It's in our nature to protect or retrive someone or thing we get a mental emotional connection too"

"..."Batman

"Batman what is going on?"Superman asked him more so demanded from him

"...It's nothing"Batman tells him as he turns and leaves


	19. Chapter 19

It was night fall on Themyscira,though lanters where on to light the way on certian paths, as some guards where partoling the island

"Any sign"Diana asked one of the guards as they turn around to see her walking over to them,they bow to her repsect

"No princess nothing"they tell her

Diana looks out across the ocean making sure she took in everything she saw"Nothing"she tells herself

"Princess, are you sure your friend Batman is right about this?"the guard asked her,Diana looks at her"We have been out here for hours and once you got that message from saying that Fia- I mean princess Fiamma's friends would be coming here"

"Batmanw as sure of it"Diana tells him"We must be on our toes at all cost, my little sister cannot leave this island,she is safe here amog us all, I shall protect her at all cost"

The guard looks at her,she was serious about this that both of them did not noticed the invisible object that flew over them

"Wow so this is Themyscira"Dick looks down out the window"I wouldn't mind staying here"he smirks

"Is there where Fiamma is?"Conner asked Megan

She looks at him,finally saying something since their long journey"Yes, I believe this where she is"

"Well what are we waiting for,lets go and get her"Conner tells her,he was about to go when Dick stopped him

"Whoa,we can't do that"Dick tells him

"Why not"Conner demanded from

"You need a quick and brief history on these women"Dick tells him

Over at your quarters on the island,you where bathing as guards where outside your quarters,you where the huge bath,that had a small waterfall for a the steam in the bath covered you as well the water,your wet hair laided on your bare skin,you inhaled the frangance of the many different types of oils and bath scents that had been put in your bath before you came where holding in your hand the Jem of Aphrodite,it was the size of your palm the jem itself was the clear pink with the base being gold metal that latched itself to the jem,it was well crafted. All the history you had been told of this jem was new to you, it would feed off love of any standered as long as it had its main ingredient for usage the powers it held are those of the goddess herself but it had to be unlocked. You mainly worked with the spear seeing it as a weapon,you where able to weild it well and use it well as the weapon should be. And just as the Jem there was power held within as well and the weilder had to have a clear mind none of rage or bloodlust,just like the Jem there is to be no hate or darkness. So they both balance one another how you are now the owners of these still puzzled you. With the weapon being trained in the combat arts as with the Jem you are suppose to be trained in the msytic arts or meditation.

Your thoughts where cut short when,you quickly spotted three shadowy figures in your bath,the steam was thick but you still where able to see,you silently get out of the water as you hide the Jem and grab a bottle of oils in your hand,and slowly follow the first shadow you saw.

Megan,Dick and Conner walked around in different ways,through the steam from the bath,Megan kept them all connected through her telepathy

*Any sign of her?*Megan asked them

*None*Dick

*Not over here*Conner

*Are you sure she's in here*Dick asked Megan

*I know she is*Megan tells them

Back with you,as you got closer to the person in your bathroom,you then quickly as you jump swift up and push on them,catching them off guard making you both fall into the water causing a huge splash,they tried to fight you,but you had the upper hand as you struggle with them,they had gotten one of your wrist that didn't matter to you,as you raise the bottle in your other hand ready to strike them when the smoke got cleared

"Fiamma don't"Megan,she used her telekensis to move some of the smoke,but when she did she saw you and Conner in the water,she was stun a bit

In just a few seconds Dick cam in"Did yo-"he stops and looks at you both,he was shocked,Conner was under you,he had one of your wrist in his hand,while you on the other hand over him with the bottle raised. It was just you didn't have on any clothes but thankfully the smoke still covered you,as you and Conner look at them both.

You where shocked to see them here,it showed a second time they came for couldn't take the position you both where in and broke it up"Hey,hey get off"he gets in the water as he pulls Conner's grip off you,as you get off Conner,and stand there as Conner gets up looking down a bit embrassed at what just happen,he tries not to look at you. You didn't seem to care at all that you didn't have on any clothes,but still thankful for the steam

"What is your problem"Dick says to Conner still upset

Megan comes over to you,she then embraces you in a tight hug"Your alright Fiamma"you still didn't response to her hug,she lets you go,as she takes your hands in hers"Come on we came to take you back"

You look at her,still lost in this all of them at w the fact they still where here and came to get you,you didn't know what to say,but something told you to nod your head,which you did slowly.

you changed into one of the amazons clothes it was light blue this time,they seem sum what surprised at the outfit but didn't press it.

"Are you ready?"Dick asked you looking aroud your room"Pretty neat room you got here"he tells you

"Yes,thats...everything"you think about it

"Fiamma,what is it?"Megan asked you

You snap out of it and look at her,all of them they look at you*Should I take them?*you thought about it,but shake it off"Yes I'm ready"you tell them

Megan smiles"Great come on,my ship is right outside"she tells you

You four leave your room through the window they came in,Megan used her telekensis on you all to get you out and down outside"This way"she tells you as you follow her quietly,it didn't take long before they got to her ship as you all board it,though you stop and look back for a second but go on. The door closes as it takes off.

"Well that was fun"Dick as he smiles

Megan nods her head with him,but then looks at you,her smile fades . You where still looking out the window at the island as it got smaller and smaller though your back was turned from them all,and they couldn't see your face,your eyes for the first time did show regret on leaving the island

The others look at you,as they all look at eachother then back at you once puts her ship on autopilot,as she steps down from her controls and walks over to you.

She reaches out to touch your shoulder,but you spoke making her stop"Their queen treated me with so much respect,kindess,love and claims I have a home there a family"you tell her,the others hear as well"she told me I was choosen by their goddesses for greatness,I was even given the title Princess of the Themyiscara"

"And..."Megan

"And...still..."you stop feeling you just gave away to much,something you had never done,you turn around to them,they all where sympathizing with you,you sigh as you look back at them again

Dick then spoke up first"Fiamma,there is something you should know"he tells you,you look at him,he clears his throat"We found some imformation...it's about your orgins"

Back on the island,Diana was in your room with her mother and some guards,they look around in your empty room"She left"Hippolyta says to herself

"We'll get her back your highness"one of her guards tell her

"Your highness"another guard,Diana and Hippolyta turn to see them coming over to her with the spear of Athena in her hand in the other the Jem of Aphrodite in the other"She left these"

Hippolyta takes the Jem as she looks at it,saddness swept over her,she brigns the jem to her chest holding it there

"Mother"Diana consules her

A guard spoke up"Your highness,there is a time when a queen is wr-"

"The Queen was not wrong"Thera speaks up as all eyes turn to her"She was not wrong for choosing Princess Fiamma,the goddesses will protect her and guide,until the time is right"

Batman in his batplane had just gotten word about you being gone from the island"Thanks Diana"he tells her

"Sir you have an incoming call"Alfred tells him

"Alright"Batman as the call got patched through

"Bruce"Superman comes on his screen

"What Clark"Batman asked him

"I know everything, Doctor Fate filled me in as well the others,we just intercepted Megan,Robin,Superboy and Fiamma. You better come back to the base,there is much we all need to talk about,Superman out"he goes off


	20. Chapter 20

Batman arrives back in Happy Harbor,he flies his batplane into the hanger of the mountian. He gets out the minute he does he is greeted by J'onn they look at one another and go meet the others

Once they arrived,he saw Superman,Green Lantern,The Flash,Zatara,Green Arrow,Hawkgirl,Hawkman, Doctor Fate, Red Tornado, and BlacK Canary. Most of the League was here,he also sees you sitting down right by Superman and Hawkman the others where away from you but still in the room. But Batman was more focused on you then the others,he tightens his fist under his cap,but kept his face straight, you on the other hand just sat there with your head down looking down,he could tell you where upset it read all over you

"Good you made it"Superman cuts his attention at you,Batman looks at him,then at you and back

"What is it?"Batman asked

Superman folds his arms"I know you like to keep things in the dark,but certian things should not stay in the dark when it comes to something like this"he looks at you along with the rest

"What about her?"Batman

"She's from the League of Assassins and is a ticking time bomb"Superman tells him as he frowns,but then his eyes soften"I know you where trying to help her out,but you need to think about this. Having her here with the kids then over with Diana,she could easly crack and who knows what she can do,your putting others in danger"

"I was putting her places where I would be able to keep track of her"Batman"Yes I know what she can do"

"Do you know the whole story"Superman looks at him,he didn't say anything"Doctor Fate,please"

Doctor Fate steps foward"As I was trying to tell you Batman, the swords energies are being fused with her,it has been since she got it. She is the vessel for the goddess powers, her powers are increasing more and more everyday,her rage will soon consume her body and soul once that is done the ritual must be done. In the process killing the vessel spirit replacing it with that of the Goddess so she may get her revenge destorying anything. And the souls she has used to kill with this sword increases the power"He turns and looks at you"I am assuming that League knows of this and wants the sword back,and wants to take the sword back by doing so will kill her as well"

"..."Batman

"No"Megan/Wally/Dick/Conner/Kaldur'ahm gasp

"Is there anyway we can save her"J'onn asked

"I need the sword"Doctor Fate tells him looking at you,he stands infront of you,you didn't look at him at all,he places his hands on the side of your head"Forgive me"his start to glow the second they did

You let an agonizing pain"No Stop it!"the others yell at them,Conner pushes his way through

"Restrain them"Superman tells the others

"Calm down,we're just helping her"Green Lanter uses his rings to hold them back with the help of Red Tornado

Batman stands there as he hears you screaming,he pushes off as he runs to you,which surprised everyone as he was getting closer to you,a golden rope comes down wrapping it's self on Doctor Fate and pulls him back hard slamming him to the ground

"You not dare touch my sister in that way"Diana's boomed as everyone turns to look at her,but Batman who makes it to your side,just as you fall out the chair

"Diana please"Superman comes over to her

Diana looks at him,he steps back she has firece look in her eyes"What are you doing to her!"she yells at them all

"Please allow me to finish,I must close it off"Doctor Fate tells her as he got up,she looks at him with those same eyes

"I shall not let you touch her"Diana tells him

"You must"Doctor Fate he looks at her,she could tell something was going to happen,she turns and looks at you quickly they all do

"W-whats happening?"Dick asked

As a bloody red flame started to surround you,that changed the smell of the air to that of decaying bodies

"Move"Doctor Fate yells at them all

Batman looks at you as you body got covered in the flames,"Fiamma!"he yells your name as he tried to pick you up and take you out the fire,but the energy blasted him back and wouldn't allow him

"Fiamma!"Megan/Conner yell the loudest out everyone but cover their eyes from the burst of energy you just emited as did the others

When it was done,they all look with wide eyes to find you there but it just didn't look like you but they knew it was you, your whole appearance changed. You where tethered like black and red kimono with blood stains, your hair was scraggly covering your face, weird markings appeared on your body and your flesh looked rotten

"I-is that..."Dick

"It is her"Doctor Fate as he looks at you

"What did you do"Diana demanded from

"I was trying to get the sword out from her"Doctor Fate"I knew she wouldn't summon it for me on her own,so I had to go in to get it"

"And where was it"Superman asked

"In darkness of her soul"Doctor Fate tells them"She sensed my presence and drew up on the Goddess Power to assit her on this threat"

"So she's the goddess now?"Green Arrow asked

"No,not fully just mid part,she cannot be complete without the ritual" He tells them"I had open that door that she kept herself at bay to which the sword is,but when you came in"he tells Diana"I did not have enough time to close it resulting to this"

As they all look at you,your face was cold yet bloodlusting

Batman looks at you with wide eyes*Fiamma*he says your name,when he did,you turn and look at him

"Move!"Doctor Fate tells him

You raise your hand as a ball of energy was being formed but it sounded like the screams of the dead as the ball formed and you fired it at him

Batman watched as it came to him,when impact came"Noooooo"Dick yells

"I got him"Flash tells them as they see him with Batman just fine"That was close"

You turn and look at them all,your eyes start to glow as you bring your hands up once you did things started to move off the ground

"Cover everyone"Superman yells as you release your control over them and they fly at the hereos who either got hit or dodge,you where not done yet

As you lash out a bloody fire whip at Lanter put a sheild around everyone just in time,but your powers where stronger as it knocked everyone down

"Fiamma!"Megan yells your name

"She's to strong"Hawkman

"How do take her down"Hawkgirl asked

You then summon up fire hellhounds as they go and attack them all,Superman punches at them,but it hurt him due to his weakness against it

Conner looks at you,as you kept attacking everyone,he couldn't stand seeing you like this"Fiamma"he runs to you yelling your name

"Conner don't"Green Arrow yells at him,as he runs after him

You put yourself in the air,as you summon up more creatures such as huge bats,small demons then do a huge energy blast on the ground,when you heard Conner calling your name,you turn and look at him,as you form a ball in your hand and shot the beam at him

"Move"Green Arrow gets to him just in time"Are you crazy"he tells Conner

Conner gets him off as he looks up at you,then around"We need to stop her"Superman yells

"I must close off the seal"Doctor Fate as he flies to you,you saw him coming as you blast him back which does wound him as he falls back down

"Fiamma snap out of it"Dick yells at you

He dodges a beast,as he too makes his way over to you,Megan does as well along with Kaldur'ahm,the new girl and last Wally

"Kids move"Flash yells at them

"We have to stop her"the new girl

"Doctor Fate said it was rage that filled her power"Dick"we have to counter that"

As they all quickly move out the way just in time before a beam hits them"But what?"Wally

Megan thought about it quickly,when she got and flew up to you"Megan"Kaldur'ahm yells at her

She gets a few feet away from you,as her eyes glow*Uncle help me please*she tells him

He looks at her,and flies up there with him*Ready*he tells her

As they look at you,their eyes glow as they send their telepathy to your mind,it knocked you back

"More"Megan tells him as she pushes harder

The others look up at them"Fiamma"Conner yells your name once again*Fiamma!*he yells your name loud in his mind once he did he enter your mind along with Megan and her Uncle since their thoughts went around to everyone allowing passage

"Ahh,she's trying to fight back"Megan aske was starting to get tired

"Then I shall take over"Doctor Fate as he comes over by her,she looks at nods his head and enters your mind as she stopped,but looks at you,you where trying to fight them all off that you screamed from pain that the bloody fire came back and caused another explision

Everyone covers their eyes,when they look and see you out cold back to your normal self as you fall out the air

"Fiamma"Wally he yells for you as he runs to get you

But Conner beats him to it,he jumps up to get you,as he lands down hard with you,but it didn't wake you up,he looks down at you worried as he held you in his arms,your face showed pain amd agony

"Fiamma,Fiamma"the others run over to him as they look down at you

The adults make their way over to you,Batman pushes his way through,his hand reached out slowly to touch your face,but it stops as he quickly brings it back

"Take her to the medic wing"Superman tells Conner in a low voice

Conner does as he was told and takes you the others follow him

"Superman,we need to talk"J'onn tells him

As they all watch you with symapthy in their eyes,even Batman but didn't show on his face but behind his mask

You where hooked up in the medic area of the base,you had a hear monter,I.V.,blood pressure,and one for your brain waves,it was like you where in a coma,the others where not allowed in the room but one person was

Batman stands over you,tears ran down his face as they fall on you"B-b-ro...th...er"you say slowly in your coma

He heard you as he places his hand on your forehead gently and with his other picks up your hand gently as he holds it in his own and brought to his face,he placed it on his cheek"I'm,right here"he tells you in a low whispher"I'm right here,and I always will be"


	21. Chapter 21

It was night fall over at a manison on what seem like a huge island,as lights where on and in the main part of the room the was slightly open as two voices where talking,though one of the voices could be heard,they where on their knees showing respect to who else was in the room.

"She has mereged with the goddess's power"they tell the ohter person"The preaptions for the cerimony has gone underway"as they look up at the other person in the room waiting for a response but they got none"It should not be long,we others standing aside to retrive her,our scouts are located everywhere around the base,but she has not been let ouside,she was moved by Batman to another locations but is now back,shall we move in?"they asked

"..."the other person

"There is no doubt the league is not making plans as we speak on what to do with the girl"the person tells them"Our insider has told us that Batman has gotten her backround already,no doubt the others do not know about her already,Scarecrow has comiformed that h-"

"We have no more need of him,or the others at the moment"the other person in the room speaks as they barely raise their voice,it was hard to tell it they where either male or female

"When shall we move in?"the other one asked them

"...I've already have someone on the move,they will bring her back with out her even thinking or hesiting,but in the mean time I want the League watch closely"

"Understand"as they bow to the other person

"We shall turn this world into our liking and it shall be grand"

Over at the base in Happy Harbor,you where still in your coma,still no one was allowed to visit you but the league, at the door of your room Wally stood had regret in his eyes on how he had been treating,it took all the way up until this to see what Aqualad was trying to tell him as well,your life was nothing but a tool for others and you had been trying to run away from it. To protect others. He was hurting at the pain you where in right now he couldn't do anything but just stand there.

"...I-"he heard someone coming down the hall,he turns to see Conner coming,which surprised as well Conner,they stand and look at one another both by your door,it was silent with them both. They both sratch the back of their necks,Conner looks at you in the corner of his eyes,while Wally noticed something balled up in his fist,he was about to ask when

"Conner, Wally there you two are"Green Arrow calls for them down the hall"Come on"

In the meeting room of the base,everyone was sitting down at the table,it was quiet with them all.

"Ok,everyone is here"Green Arrow as they turn and look at comes in with Conner and Wally as they take their seats

J'onn looks around to make sure that everyone was there"J'onn"Superman

With a nod of his head he starts"We need everyone to clear their minds"he tells everyone as he looks at Megan

"There is much we need to show you,well I do"she tells them

"To show what we're up aginst?"Hawkgirl asked

"Yes as well,how Fiamma's rage is fueling the Goddess"J'onn

Everyone does as they asked,even Batman though he still kept something blocked in his mind just to be safe

"Now just relax"Megan tells them,as she holds her uncle's hand,their eyes glow as they enter everyone's mind:

**"Whoa"Dick as he looks at himself he was floating in mid-air he looks around to see everyone else there as well doing the same thing expect the adults,Megan and her Uncle then appear to them**

**"Good your all here"J'onn**

**"What's going on?"Green Lantern asked**

**"Calm yourself"J'onn tells him,as he turns and looks at Megan**

**"Please,look"she tells them,before anyone could do or say anything it seem like they got transported somewhere else,it was a cold night in an alley that led to a tunnel,light rain was falling creating a stream **

**"Wh-"Dick**

**"Shh"J'onn as they all look,next thing they see a women running down the alley,she was young women with dark green hair and red eyes,she was carrying a bundle as she looks behind her scared for her life and dissappers into the tunnel,in just a few seconds someone follows,next thing there was screaming being heard,as well the crying sound of a baby,and following that came silence with crying in the background,everyone looks down as the small little river of water turns red,and out steps the person who was in pursit of the women,the infants cries could be heard in their arms as they place the baby down on the ground,the person themselves was covered in blood as well their weapon they raise it up and plunge it down to the helpless baby,but was stopped when something fast came and knocked them backing onto the ground,before they could get up the infant was taken from them.**

**"What was that?"Green Arrow asked in shocked**

**"..."Megan drops her eyes**

**"That was Fiamma,wasn't it?"Kaldur'ahm asked**

**"There is more watch"J'onn tells them**

**As they look at him,but their look on him was broken by the sound of a young child's painful scream**

**They all quickly turn to see,as a young girl the age of either 4 or 5 get kicked back hard onto the floor,she had black hair,her mouth was bleeding her whole face was in that fact she had burises,there were some broken bones it showed,as she picks herself up and opens her good eye it was bloody ruby red**

**"Fiamma!"Dick/Kaldur'ahm/Wally and Conner **

**You look at your attacker,scared for your life,as you body trimmbled from pain you couldn't hold youself up any more and just as you body was about to fall,a fast quick came under your chin,slamming your lower part of your mouth with your upper part causing them both to slam hard aginst one another,your lower teeth did go through your skin your mouth as blood come out,but the force made your neck jerk back hard that a snapping sound was heard as you rolled on the ground**

**"..."Diana/Hawkgirl gasp at the sight of you**

**You laid there as if dead"Sh-she's not moving"Flash**

**They watch as what seem like only one attacker it was muliptly ones circle around you,once gets close to you,as they listen to your breathing,when they waited a few minutes,as they get back up**

**"Take her back she's still alive"they tell the others**

**That vision fades"I think I'm going to be sick"the new girl says as she covers her mouth **

**The scene changed to that of you know much older but not that much,you where 7 years old,the scene was much more calmer as they see you looking up with cold eyes along with a women beside you**

**"Come"she tells you as you and her both walk down the path to the dojo looking shrine,once you both go inside you look around the place was big,it seem cheerful and peaceful"On your knees"the women says to you harshly as you do as you where told and bow your head to the floor**

**The others look,as they waited when the door opens and out steps a women in her late 20's or early 30's with black hair in a high pony tail and icey-blue eyes dressed in a traditional dojo outfit from japan**

**"This is your new prodige"the other women tells her,she tells her as she then swiftly grabs you by the hair and yanks you up,the motion did cause you grab onto her hand that buried itself in your hair"Meet your new master"she tells you**

**As you open your eyes,and look right at her,she stares back at you,you give her a cold emotionless look,she didn't seem to be phased by this,next thing you got thrown to the floor by her feet,but dare not get up"Train her,prepere her,forge her"the lady tells the other one**

**The vision fades,everyone looks on in just a few seconds a new one comes up,it was you still but a bit more older around the age of 10 or 11.**

**Swords clash,then a quick swipe ending the person's life,it was dark as you where dressed in nothing really but a leotard a black one,you didn't wear shoes,your hair was down,as you stand over your kill,the now dead father,as you turn your attention to his family who was terrifed for their life,it was his wife with their three childern two girls and one boy who was the youngest,they all where crying at the sight of you**

**You raise your blade,as you looked at them their relfection on your sword with the blood stain of their father and husband,you walk to them as you stop,the mother grabs her childern tighter to protect them,making you stop something seem to over come you it showed in your eyes.**

**The others look at you,seeing your reaction as you reached out slowly for more understanding,as your sword dropped,you then touch her making her scream **

**"You monster!"she yells at you as she cries even more **

**You bring your hand back"Finish them"a voice came from your commitcatuor in your ear**

**You stood there shocked unsure what to you looked down at this family **

**The Vision faded,by now everyone was in disbelife at what they just saw.**

**The sceneory changed when handle of a pistol got smacked right across your face very hard,followed by a few gun shots in your back followed with a kick to the side of your face when you fell down on ground,the handle of the gun came down across your face once more. **

**You layed on the floor still breathing"You do not hesiate on a mission"someone standing over you tells you as they use their boot to move you to look at them,others stood around you"Thinking is not an an opition,it seems you have forgetten,let me show you"as they take out their gun and aim it at you**

**"Noooooo"Conner yells as he dives down but goes straight through the images of you and that other person his back turned as he heard the gun fired on you,his eyes widen as he turns around horrified to see you had gotten shot in the stomach **

**As the person who shot you gets down to you,and looks at you in your eyes"Somethings changed you,your sick"they tell you as they get up leaving eyes wide they looked ready to cry but instead of tears came blood from your open wounds as they ran down eyes**

**The vision fades"Stop it,please"Superman tells them **

**J'onn lowers his head,Megan was crying she wanted to stop as she tries to wipe her eyes but they kept coming,she then looks over at Dick,who was stun at what he just saw"Dick..."she calls to him**

**He looks at her,there was something in her eyes that told him he wouldn't like what he was going to see next,before he could question it,a new vision comes**

**But this time it was at a circus much to Dick's surprised it was name he read that got him, it read Haley's Circus he saw a picture of his parents and himself on a huge sign**

**"W-what..."he looks his eyes wide with fear**

**Before he could blink,the vision goes to you in the dark area of the of the tent in the shadows**

**"No!"Dick**

**You where now the age of 13 no different how you look now,being talked with by a two grown men telling you want to do,as you just had a blank stare on your face**

**"Understand"they demanded from you**

**You nod your head,as you leave them and make your way in the back to where others wouldn't noticed you,as you climb your way up to the where the hire wire was **

**"Stop,stop it!"Dick yells in anger**

**But you just made your way up there,as you set yourself taking out your sword,just as you where about to cut,you over hear three voices**

**"I can't wait mom and dad"a young boy with black hair and blue eyes he was younger than you around 9 as he laughed with two people they had to be his mother and father,as they smile at him,his mother hugs him tightly and lovely**

**"We can't wait either"she tells him**

**The young boy smiles at his parents"I love you mom and dad"he tells him**

**"Ok come on lets go"his father as he was the first one to swing on the hire wire as he flips to the next one,his mother gets on the one that swung back **

**The young boy smiles with pride of his parents,though with you hold your blade as you quickly and swift jump from where you were and slice through the wire cutting both of them as you land to the other your back turned as you hear screams from the crowd,you put your blade back and leave,but turn around to see the boy who's face for the first time with anyone you had guilt on it as you dissappered in the shadows.**

**The vision ends,as Megan and her uncle exit everyone minds**

Everyone came back, Diana couldn't help but cry along with Hawkgirl,Green Lantern burried his face in his hands,Green Arrow had his head down as he slams his fist on the table,The Flash was still in shocked,Superman had anger on his face as well grief, Zatara took off his hat as his hand covered his mouth, Doctor Fate sat there silently,Red Tornado didn't say others Wally and the rest,where still in shocked

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Dick as he gets up in anger as he grabs his chair and throws far across the room as he falls to his knees crying as he kept pounding the floor with his fist,everyone turns and looks at him he stop hitting the floor as buries his head in his arm

"You all now know"J'onn tells them in a calming voice"Those are parts that fill her rage with the sword,as well her past,Superman"he turns and looks at him

Everyone does,as they waited for him to say something"..."Superman as he looks at the rest"W-"

"We kill"Dick says in a serious tone

Everyone turns and looks at him,he stands up hot angery tears run down his face,his face was serious both his fist where tighten"We kill Fiamma"he spits out at them

This shocked everyone"Robin"Kaldur'ahm stands up"It wasn't her fault"

"Yes it was"Dick yells at him in anger"She killed my family"

"She didn't do it"He tells him back

"She had choice"Dick raises his voice

"No she didn't"Conner steps up in your defense

"She could have easliy walked away but choose not too"Dick"I say we let justice be serived"

"And by killing only serives your justice"Batman stands up,Dick looks at him

"Not just mine,but others too,others shes killed"Dick

"And will that solve?"Batman asked him

"..."Dick he goes quiet

"...We..."Superman"Move her,she'll stay somewhere,a place where-"

"Have her stay with me"Green Arrow/Doctor Fate both say at the same time

Superman looks at them both"I was going to say the Space satition"he tells them"At least there we can watch her,and she will be safe there"

"What about your parent's place"Batman throws in

Everyone looks at him shocked he brought it up"Instead of the Space Satition,your cousin is there we can send Megan and Superboy there it's an open space it seems like places like that ease her as it did on Themiscarya"he tells them

Superman thinks about it,after what he just saw so much was weighing on his mind on what to do with you,everyone waited for him to say something,he looks at them all,as he opens his mouth"She's going to stay..."


	22. Chapter 22

_"You sure this is the best idea"Green Arrow asked Superman_

_"Yes,it is"Superman tells him_

_"But you said it yourself having her by others might not be the best thing"Flash_

_Superman looks at him,all of the main memebers of the league the kids where not in the room at all,it was meeting with them all_

_"I still feel she would be safer with me"Doctor Fate tells him_

_"Yeah"Green Arrow_

_"Is this a risk your willing to take?"Zatara asked him_

_"Why not have just return to my island"Diana tells him_

_"Because my mind has already been made up"Superman tells them"She's going"_

A knock came on your,as you sat on a bed a nice soft one it was early morning as you where up fully from your coma state you where in about day ago,dressed in a simple brown tank top with tight jean shorts as you looked out the window at the farm you where now at,your hair rested on your shoulders. You didn't turn to see who was at the door but it opened up anyway

"Hey Fiamma,breakfast is ready"a voice tells you,you turn around to see the owner of the voiceshe smiles at you,as she opens the door all the way"Daydreaming again?"she asked you

You look at her,she was Superman's cousin Kara she was very pretty and spunky as Superman put you at his parent's home in Smallive Kansas,you didn't understand where sure that you would be taken somewhere else though you can't remember much of what happen it wasn't good was all you knew. Seeing how Dick was towards you,he gave you the cold eyes all the time"Come on Ma and Pa wanted me to get you for breakfast"she tells you

You just nod your head at her,as you get out of bed and follow her down the could smell the cooking of Ma or Mrs. Kent Superman's mother it was a heavenly arouma that filled the whole house,you make it downstairs and to the dinning room slash kitchen with smell only getting stronger

"Good morning Fiamma" greets you as she was setting something on the table that was filled up with different types of home-cook things for breakfast,her husband sat there as well Mr. Kent or Pa

"Fiamma your up"Megan comes over and hugs you,yes she and Conner where here with you as well,you didn't hug her back at all she breaks it looking at you with a smile

You nod your head as you sit down by her and Kara, sits down by her husband

"Well now that the whole family is here"she says cheerfully,she laughs along with her husband,Megan and Kara"Let's say grace"she tells everyone as you watch Kara, and put their hands togather and close their eyes praying.

You've seen it before people praying,either before you killed them or once at a missonary,Megan looks at you with a smile,you turn back to the Kents as they finish praying over the food

"Alright then everyone lets get started" tells you all,as breakfast got started

Over in Gothem, Dick was standing at an old abonden area where he last saw his parents and he performed with his circus just stares and looks at it,behind his sungalsses was rage and hate as well vengence. If he had Superman's heat vision he would use them right now with all emotions he felt right now. He turns his back as he walks away.

Back on the farm house,after breakfast was over you went outside to the barn just to walk around as you did inside the house was watching as she was doing the dishes

"Jonathan"She calls to her husband who was helping her out

"Yeah"he looks at her,then follows her eyes to you"Kara"he yells inside the house

Back outside with you,you had made your way to the front of the house by the wooden fence as you looked down the endless road on both sides,when a hand landed on your shoulders,you quickly grab the wrist about to twist it when you see it was just Kara,she seem shocked by you reaction but lets it go

"Whatcha looking at?"She asked you

You didn't know what to say,so you said nothing to her,she cockys an eyebrow at you but then smiles she then grabs you by your wrist as she pulls you with her off farm grounds onto the dirt path"You've ever flown before?"she asked

Before you could say anything she takes off in the sky,she held onto you tightly as she took you up in the sky,in just a few seconds you find yourself up high above the clouds,as you looked down

"I love it out here"she tells you"Best place in the whole world"she looks down at you

You grab onto her hand with your other one,just to make sure you didn't fall,she slightly chuckles at herself"Don't worry I won't drop you"

You look up at her,as she smiled down at you,you nod your head at her slightly"Is there any way I could be in a more comfortable position?"

"Yeah sure"she tells you as she lets you go as you fall down,but she dives down and in a slit second has you on her back,as you held her around the neck,though you weren't the least bit scared as you rode on her"Better?"You just nod your head at her

You flew with Kara for what seem like hours until she came to a stop,it was nice quiet place a clear field of appel trees as you stand with her,she was taller than you,you both just look on at the animals grazing in the grass"Here" she had picked two appels and hands on to you,you look at it and take it from her,as she enjoys hers by bitting into it"MMMM,you should try it"

You look at the fruit,but put it aside"Later"you tell her,she looks at you as she swallows

"You know they are just trying to help"She tells you reading your thoughts through your face

You didn't react to it"...Then why do they keep...never mind"you tell her

"..."Kara"I understand what your going through right now"

You look at her a bit surprised,her face turned to sorrow"When I first arrived here,I got capture by Darkside he turned me into something that I wasn't, I almost killed my cousin and those close to me that I love. Though they came to save me, I was afraid I might still hurt them, I wanted to leave but I stayed cause I felt more safe."she smiles at you a bit"Being turned into something your not and fighting aginst it,it is hard and a scary thing but if you have others around you who will be there for you thick and thin and love you, there is nothing to be scared of"she takes a bite of her apple

You look at her,still surprised at what she told you,you had a different view of Kara being Superman's cousin you had assumed she was just like him not having a dark past. But what she told you a connection seem to form with her that you just didn't understand you did bite the apple.

Back at the farm house, was getting dinner ready with the help of Megan, while was walking up the stairs when he saw Conner coming out your room making them both stop and look at one another

"Hey there son" greets him with a warm smile

"H-hey"Conner

looks passed him in the room,when he noticed a small white bag on the desk,Conner saw his gaze as he quickly grabs the bag back into his hand and stuffs it in his pocket

smiles at this,as he walks over to Conner"You got something speical for her?"he asked Conner

"I-it's nothing"Conner as he walks off

"Where home"Kara yells in the room as you and her walk inside she shuts the door,you smelt the food"Better wash up for dinner"she tells you with a wink

You smile as you nod your head,you start up the stairs half way up you almost bum into Conner"Oh,sorry Conner"you tell him

"Fiamma"He smiles when he says your name"I-"he stops as he squeezes the bag in his hand,you look down and see it,he saw this and puts it behind his back his smile was gone"..."he goes around

As you look at him while walking up the stairs,you look back at him,he does the same thing,you give him a friendly smile,which he returns,you make your way up the stairs to the bathroom

Back downstairs as everyone was getting settled besides you,the doorbell rang

"Who could that be at a time like this?" wonder

Kara gets up with a serious face on"Stay here"she tells them as she makes her way to the front door top open it and finds...


	23. Chapter 23

You turn off the facuet in the bathroom as you go and dry them on a towel,and head out. You go down stairs your mind somewhere else when

"Wally?"you look to find him standing there in the living room with everyone else,you stop half way down the stairs surprised he was here,he turns and looks at you,as you look at the others you countine your way down stairs

"Hey Fiamma"Wally slightly waves at you with a smile

You just look at him trying to understand why he was here"Come on everyone dinner is ready" tells everyone

"Umm"Wally he sratches the back of his head"I know I'm intrupting dinner right now,but...can...I mean Fiamma would you want to go get a bite to eat?"he asked you

It grew quiet in the room,Conner narrows his eyes as he turns around and heads to the kitchen you all watch him as you then turn back to Wally, smiles at this as she comes over to you placing her hands on your shoulder gently and warmly

You look at Wally unsure what to say to him,he waited for your anwser"She would love too" tells him for you,you look up at her quickly then over at Kara who srugs her shoulders and smiles at you with a wink

"Alright"you tell him

"Great"He smiles at you

"...Do want her to change?" asked him

Back in the dinning room with Conner,he sat in his chair as he looks around the table that had all the food on it,he brings out the bag as he looks at it,he could hear what was being said in the next got upset at Wally when he saw him the door something told him it wasn't going to be good and faith was right. To him it wasn't at he saw that smile on Wally's face he knew what it was

"You ok son?" asked him

Conner looks up to find him standing there over his shoulder"Yeah fine"Conner tells him grunting a bit shifting in his seat

looks at him"There's still time to catch her"

Conner's eyes drop at what he said"It's fine"

"Ok you both have a wonderful time" 's voice could be heard as she told you and Wally bye then comes in the kitchen"What a nice young man"

Back with you,outside on the dirt path you look at Wally"Town is that way"he points with his thumb,you node your head yes at what he said"Do you want to walk or want me to run us there?"

"Either is fine"you tell him

"Running it is than"he tells you as he comes over to he points to his back"Wanna hop on?"he asked you

You do as he asked and get on,once on he takes off,as you hold on to make sure you didn't fall off,it didn't take him long to get you both to town but he stopped behind an ally to make sure others didn't see him.

"That place over there"he points you follow his finger and see a small diner"Come on"takes you by the wrist and takes you over there.

You both make it inside there where a few people sitting down there"Hello there"a young women greets you both"This way"she directs you both to a place to sit,she then hands you both a meun"I'll be back"she tells you both as she leaves

Wally picks up his meun as you just let yours sit there he looks at you"Are you ok?"he asked you

You look at him,nodding your head slightly picking up the meun as well

Back at the house dinner went as Megan helped with the dishes went to work on the truck,while Conner was up in room he was staring at two things in his hands,in his left was the necklace you gave him,and in the other was something he bought you

"Those are pretty,who gave them to you?"Kara asked

Conner quickly closed his fist as fast as he could looking to see her standing there she smiles at him walking over to him,he puts his fist behind his back"There...nothing"he tells her

"They have to be something"Kara tells him"Come on let me see"she asked him

"..."Conner

Kara looks at him but smiles"So which one is hers"she asked him

He looks up at her shocked she could figure it out"And no I didn't use X-ray vision to see,your face gave it away"she tells him

"..."Conner,she waited for him to say something as he sighs,and opens his right fist showing her she smiles at it

"Ow,wow that is very nice"she tells him"So when are you going to give it to her"she asked him

Before he could say anything the phone rang,she leaves for a second out in the hall to get the phone"Hello?...Hey Clark,no everything is fine"she tells him"Fiamma...she's who? Wally came by to take he-alright I'll go get her than...ok bye"she hangs up,looking back at Conner"Be right back,can I use your window"she asked him as she opens it up and flys out

Over with you and Wally you both where just finishing up your food, it was mostly quiet with you,but he did ask you some questions about how it was with Wonder you told him flatly it was fine. He was trying to start up a talk with just wanted to know what was with the change of heart all of sudden.

"Fiamma...I-"Wally

"Fiamma"Kara's voice,as you both look up and see her looking around till she spotted you both,she comes over to you both with a smile"Having fun? Anyway Superman called it seems you can't go out without one of use with you,so your going to have to come back home"she tells you

You nod your head,as you look at Wally"Thank you Wally"you tell him,as you get he does as well walking you out the diner but he does pay for the meal. You three walk to an ally

"Ready?"Kara asked you

You nod your head"Bye Wally"you tell him as you get on her back,she then takes off

He watches you both,he runs his fingers through his hair he knew that you wanted to know why he came,you where quiet because you wanted to know his reason. He was going to tell you but Kara came in just at that moment. So he would have to wait next time to talk with you.

Kara gets you both home just fine,as she lands at the front door,opening it"We're home"she yells again

"I'm going up stairs"you tell her

"Ok"she looks at you,something was up she just didn't know

You make it to your room,as you pass by Conner's room he saw you"F-"he calls out your name,but he didn't catch you,but he goes to the hall just in time when the door to your room shuts,his eyes drop

"Go after her" tells him,Conner looks to see him coming up the stairs wiping his hands with a cloth from fixing his truck

Conner looks at him,then back at your room. Inside your room you sat on the floor of your room resting your head on your bed,when a knock came at your door. You didn't bother to open,the knock came again but you still didn't open it. So the person opens the door themselves

"Fiamma"it was Megan"Kara's watching a movie in her room,do want to join us?"she asked you

You look at her as you get up and follow her,she smiles at you taking you by the arm,when Conner stepped out his room"Fiamma..."

You look up at him,he drops his eyes,Megan read it as she lets you go leaving you both,you watch her then turn back to Conner"Yes?"you asked him

"I umm..."Conner"..."

"I'm trying to change...but it's hard"you confess to him"..."he looks down at you,you didn't look up at him,as you look at the little stand in the hallway that had a cross on it"..."then back at him

*Is that whats wrong?*he asked himself

You look up at him,then smile as you turn to go off to Kara's room*Go after her* 's voice echoed in his mind,he steps forward about to sprint after you and hug you from behind but you reached Kara's room as you open the door,being greeted by her as she lets you in and shuts the Conner stop halfway in the hallway,just like he always is with you.

At the Batcave,Batman was reading some infromation on Resucitating: To restore consiousness,vigor, or life to.

He went to the next one Human Cloning: genetically identicaly coping of a human being

He looked at them both carefully as he read their definations. You had to be one of these but which one. A clone was nothing more than a fake life giving life of one that is or use to be alive. Or someone could have resucitated you bring you back from the dead,but that would mean they would have to bring back his mother as well either through magic or some other form of use. And who ever made you had to know about his mother being pregent or knew about him.

"Sir the room is finished"Alfred comes over to him placing a tray of tea down

"Thank you"Batman"How's Dick"he asked him

"The young master,hasn't said a word,should you not tell him sir?"Alfred asked him

"..."Batman

"He has that same look in his eyes that you had sir"Alfred tells him

"...I know"Batman

"..."Alfred then looks up at the what was on the screen of the computer"Poppycock,she's still your sister no matter what,her eyes might be slightly different but she still is your sister,she not a clone but the real thing"

Batman looks up at his infromation"...I know"he agrees"I just need a lead,someone brought my sister back, and want to know who"


	24. Chapter 24

"Anyone seen Fiamma?"Kara asked everyone who was in the house

"No" looks at her

"Isn't she in her room?"Megan asked her

"I knocked on her door,but I didn't get anything which is normal,then I opened and she wasn't inside the room"Kara seem worried

"Where is she then?" asked"Breakfast is almost ready"

"I don't know,I'm going to go and look for her"Kara tells them as she headed for the front door,Megan does as well along with Conner"I just know she didn't go far"she opens the door the second she does,you startled her"Fiamma!"she looks at you,as you looked up at her"Were did you go?"she asked you

"Just for a walk"you tell her as you noticed Megan and Conner looking at you"I left early this morning"

"...You have left a note or something"Kara tells you"We can't have you walking off like that,remember what Superman said"she tells you stepping aside"Well come on inside,it's time for breakfast"she tells you

You go inside the house as they follow you to the kitchen where was putting the last breakfast dish on the table,just as everyone else was sitting you went straight for the landry room as you grab a few towels then go to the cabinet as you didn't find what you needed,you then just take a banana then use the back door,as everyone watches you

"Fiamma" calls after you making you stop and look at them all,they wanted to know why you got those things

"...I'm just enjoying my walk"you tell him

"I'm glad you are,but here in this house breakfast with family is important" tells you

You look at her,all of them,your hand still on the door knob,you look down quickly but back up at them"..."you then dart out the house

"Fiamma!"Kara gets up yelling at you,and runs after you along with Megan and Conner. and his wife look at one another

With you,lucky for you had peck human condiations your speed was great,you had gotten a huge distance between you and Kara,Megan and Conner

Kara was still running after you along with Megan and Conner"Fiamma"she yells at you on the top of her lungs

Megan then flies after you seeing running wasn't do anything by chasing you,Kara sees this rolling her eyes realizing that it was better doing it this way as she does the same thing following

Back at the house, had called his son and told him what you just did

"Clark there is no reason to panic" tells him,as he listen to his son"Yes Kara went after her along with her friends...no their not back yet. I see no reason for you to come,I called just to let you know...hello?Clark are you sti-"he hangs up his phone looking at his wife"He's on his way"he sighs

"I'm sure this is nothing" tells him

"I tried telling him that but he just didn't see it that way"

looks back at the door you went out,she replayed your face expression,she wasn't sure if it was just or the others saw it,but the way your eyes looked there was something but she just didn't know what it was,though it wasn't bad at all it was just something

Before she could have more time to think about this,there came a knock on the door,she and her husband went to go and anwser it,to find their son Superman at their door,he was dressed in his hero outfit,he greets his parents with a smile but turns his eyes back to serious

"Still not back"he looks around

"Yes son" tells him

"How long has it been?"Superman asked them

"Just 45 minutes ago" tells him

"It shouldn't take that long"Superman,he then turns around still looking at his parents"I'll be back"he tells them facing forward all the way,as he walks down the steps of the place,his parents follow him trying to change his mind

"Clark there is no need for you go off like this"his father tells him"She just ran off,I'm sure Kara will bring her back"

"She wasn't suppose to leave in the first place"Superman"She ran out,she was running,she took food she's been trained since the beginging to live off things for awhile"

"I still think this over r-"

"Clark"Kara yells

They all turn and look to see her,with Conner,Megan and yourself walking over to them"See" tells her son

They waited for everyone to get close Superman meets up with you first,you had something wrapped up in the towels

"Why did you run off?"he asked but seem more like demanded from you

You look up at him,as you hold what was in your arms closer he looks at this"What have you got there?" asked you

You hold the bundle closer, Superman holds his hand out"May I see?"he asked you this time,but you didn't let him,he reaches for it,but Conner grabs his wrist much to his surprise,Superman looks at him,then back at you

"..."Kara looks at you,then at everyone else"She found something"

"Like what"Superman asked her

"..."she looks,before she could say anything,everyone heard a small noise as well movement from the bundle as everyone looks down,in just a minute a small feathery head pops out to show a young looking owl

You look up quickly at Superman,he could see in your eyes you knew he was going have you get rid of it, couldn't help but smile"Must be only a year or two old"she smiles at you

"She found it on her walk"Megan tells them"It was injured in a-"

"It got attacked"you tell them blunty

Superman looks at you,he then smiles at you"I know a place to put it"he tells you,he then looks at Conner who lets him go slowly

"I never said,I wanted to keep it"you tell him"Just want it to get better"

Superman softly chuckles to himself"I'm sure,come on"he tells you walking back to the house

_"Fiamma look"Yumiko shows you a small wounded bird that had it's wing wrapped,you where almost nine a year since you've been with her_

_You look at the little wounded bird,just staring at it with no emotions showing toward it at all"Here hold it"she hands you the bird _

_As you as she said,and hold the little bird,you could feel it breathing and its little heart beating,without thinking and knowing you squeezed the bird making it start chirpping on the top of its lungs as you could feel its little bones start to crack,you where adding more pain to it,your eyes turned deathly cold as you where just seconds away from adding pressure to finish it when_

_"Fiamma don't!"Yumiko tells you,as she swipes the bird from you quickly,you snap out of that mode as you look up at her,she held the bird in her hand as it was chirpping from its pain,she was trying to comfort it,then looks at you,she didn't seem made,you didn't know what it was,but she takes your hand gently"Why did you do that?"she asked you_

_You look at her"Its useless,it must die"you tell her without a bit of remorse in it at all,then look at the bird,as you reach for it"I will end i-"she quickly grabs your wirst as you look up at her,shocked she stopped was what you where ment to do,kill anything that seem useless and yet she stopped you from doing so, doing something like this is punishment you disobeyed a mental order that has been implanted in your mind,and yet a master has stopped you from your kill_

_She looks down at you and could tell you where confused at this,she sighs but smiles at you,letting go of your wrist"No life is useless,something that is defenesless you must take care and protect it"she tells"Anything you must do it for"she tells you"Every life is a gift"she then turns your hand around as she places the bird back in your hand,slowly this time"This a living creature,it's hurt and needs tend care,for it has no one to protect it"she looks at you"it is wounded,and needs someone to care for it"she places her hand on the side of your face with a smile_

Back to the present,you where looking at this new owl you found,you had cleaned its wounds and wrapped it up,as it was now sleeping in somewhat of a cage in your room,you sat on your bed looking at it watching it breath,it was in a fight with a cat,you could tell by the claws,it fought bravely it had to scare off the cat other wise it wouldn't be here.

"Is it ok?"Conner asked you

You didn't look up at him,as you just stared at the bird,he watches you,you seem so focus on the bird,as you then grab a pillow and put it infront of you,laying down just looking at it,he looks at you and could tell you where feeling something with this bird so he starts to turn and leave

"Please stay"you call for him

He stops,as he thought about it what you just asked him,he turns around and goes back into your room and sits down on the floor by the bed,he looks at your bird,as you just looked at it you felt someone take your hand. You use your eyes to look and see it was Conner,his arm was on your bed and in his hand was yours. You look at it carefully then back at the bird.

Down stairs in the house, everyone was there Superman looked up with a smile,he used his x-ray vision and saw you and Conner,he then looks back down at everyone"There is hope" he tells them

"I knew she had goodness in her" tells him"She's just lost"

"I know"Superman"Batman was right,keeping her here,seems to help her out a bit"

"She'll make a full recovery here"Kara tells him

"I hope she will"he tells her"But I need to be off"

"So soon"

Superman chuckles a bit"Yes,but I'll come back and check up on here"as he walks to the front door,his parents follow him,he kisses his mom bye then hugs his father and takes off to what they saw,but he makes his way to your room window,he saw you still looking at the bird,he could tell you cared for it very much which made him smile as he looks at Conner there was something in his eyes the same he had gotten before,he smiles at this and takes off

At Wayne Manor, Alfred was about to knock on Dick's door but stopped himself from doing so. He sighs at this. And turns around unknow to him that Dick was not in his room no. He made his way down to the cave where he was on the Batcomputer, lucky for him that Batman wasn't there at all he left a week ago not telling Dick why he left. As he went through the files of different villians or really anything that was stored in the Batcomputer, he wasn't looking for any of those files, he wanted only one that was highly guarded by Batman,the way he put up different firewalls unless you had a password or worked your way through the system. He had been at this for most of the time Batman was was still upset at you for your involment with his parents. He knew Batman was hidding something when he stood up for you,there was something more,and through all his anger he had,he could see right through it. It wasn't like him to do things like this. But when Superman said he was helping you,he read through those lines. Meaning Batman was trying to protect you from what the League of Assassins. How he stood over when you got injured just staring at you. There was emotions behind this. He just wanted to know what it was. Where you some how related to him through other means or belonged to a dear friend, or something much more deeper.

He looks up at the computer,getting denied all the time,he didn't care he kept at had his finger hurt so much from typing but what won't one do to get the anwser. He looks down at the keyboard he took in all that he typed knows how many times he has typed in different words or then takes a 10 second break processing everything,when he typed in one last thing, pressed enter when he did it didn't flash deined no,it was looks up the first of the many security walls where would be just a matter of time before he got the rest of them.


	25. Chapter 25

In the tower of Fate,where Doctor Fate lives, he was staring in a mystic energy ball,using the images he saw of you as a child thanks to J'onn and his niece he was able to transfor them here. Using the dark energy of you he starts to conjure up a spell to see something. Just as he finished the energy he was trying to contain started to build up as he before he could do anything it exploded lashing out its dark energy everywhere,he put up a protective sheild just in time,as he heard the energy scream and destory anything it touched. Its rage was undescriable. Thankfully his house was also magic and was able to counter the energy sealing it once again. Doctor Fate then steps closer,he puts his hand over it,the second he did the energy attacked him blasting him back. But not much damage was done as he picks himself up off the floor breathing hard.

"I must warn the league"He tells himself as he teleports out within seconds

"What about this?"Kara asked you and Megan

You and Megan look at her,she was holding up a flower printed blouse, she had asked if you two wanted to go with her in town which you didn't mind at first. While in town she wanted to go look for some new clothes which was where you three where now.

"...Alot of flower prints"Megan tells her

Kara looks at it"Yeah your right"she puts it back on the rack,you sat on the side watching them,dressed in jean short shorts again with a green midirft holter top with flip-flops,your hair you kept up in a pony tail

"What about this one?"Megan asked her

Kara looks at the tank top she was holding up,she smiles nodding at her"I like it,Fiamma what do you think"she asked you

You look up at them, then at the orange white trimmed tank top,as you srug your shoulders at it"...I don't know"you tell them

"Well I like it"Kara tells Megan

Megan smiles as she holds onto it,then turns to look at you,you where looking the other way,she knew something was up.

Back at the farm Conner opens the cage door to the owl's cage as he placed a small bowl mashed up bananas,it didn't do anything as it was on the other side of the cage. He looks at it when he saw the same look that you have in your eyes, he got lost in them for what seem like seconds

"Is Fiamma here"Wally's voice breaks his stare as he heard his voice downstairs,Conner shuts the cage door as he hurries and makes his way down stairs to find him standing there

was there to greet him"I'm sorry Wally,but she's not"

"She isn't"Wally was dissappointed by this

"No,she's not"Conner's voice booms making them look at him,Conner looks at him with a serious look

"Hey SB"Wally greets him"Do you know where she went?"he asked

"Out with the girls"She tells him

"Oh,well then can you tell her I came by then"he asked her

"Yes of coruse" shuts the door"Bye"

Conner watches this making sure that the door was shut"..."he looks

"Don't be so harsh on him" tells him

"I'm not"Conner tells her walking down the stairs

"..."She looks at him shaking her head

Back with you and the girls,holding bags finally done with shopping"Anyone hungry?"Kara asked

"A bit"Megan tells her with a smile

"What about you Fiamma?"Kara asked you

You look at them,as they waited for you say something though the second you where about to,you passed two people aguring against one another,second you do,you fall down as if something shocked transfer painful energy to you

"Fiamma"Kara/Megan go over to you

"Are you ok?"Megan asked you worried

She helps you up slowly as you hold your head with her and Kara's support"What happened?"Kara asked you

You shake your head,then look around till your eyes landed on those people who now had stopped aguring,you then look at her hand but saw nothing"Come on lets go sit down"Megan suggest to you

But you didn't move"No it's alright"you tell her,as you get out of their grasp"..."

They look at you from behind then at eachother,unsure what just happen to you though they watched as you looked at both hands"Fi-"Megan as she reaches you,but then more pain came to you fall over again but this stay on the floor in a fetual position

"Fiamma!"they yell getting others attention running over to you"Fiamma!"

With the League Doctor Fate had called a meeting though some where on screens others where in his presence,it was about you"What is it"Superman asked him

"I did analyzed Fiamma's energy, what I've told you before is greater then I thought. The energy has already been built and will start to leak out attarcting other's rage or anger"He tells them

"And what about Fiamma?"Green Arrow asked him

"She has to be feeling the side affects,the more the energy feeds the more pain she will be in,though I am sure it hasn't full surfaced yet. It's waiting to come out, Superman I must have here with me so that I may be the one to do the ritual"Doctor Fate

"Can't you just pull out her sword like you said before"Green Lantern asked him

"I could, but unlike last time the energies haven't fully be merged togather,unlike now they have"Doctor Fate"Doing a something like that could indeed kill her"

"And allowing her to keep the energies inside of her aren't?"The Flash asked him

"Let her come back to my island"Diana ask once again

"She can't go"Doctor Fate"She needs to be with me,soon her body will go into coma like state letting the energies bring the goddess spirt out to settle in the body"

"Are you hundred percent sure about this?"Superman asked him

"I am"Doctor Fate

"What will happen during this ritual?"Green Arrow"Last time you told us it would kill her"

"Yes I know,but I should be able to counter it"Doctor Fate

"Should be?"Hawkgirl

"The chances are low"Doctor Fate"Superman"

Everyone looks at him,waiting for him to say something.

On a far off dirt road a trunk pulls over as the passager door opens up,and out steps someone,they look up at driver

"You sure you just want to be left off here?"They asked them

"Yes I'm sure"the person tells them,the driver looks at them,they where male though dressed in comfortable clothes

"Yes"the man tells him,looking at the sign then through the cornfields"I have family that lives here"

"This far out"the driver couldn't belive it"Well alright then"as they start up their vechicle and shuts the door

"Thank you"the man tells the driver as he watches them drive off

He then turns looking back at the sign that read "Smallville",as he starts to walk through the cornfields,he then takes out a ear piece when he signals into a telephone call

A chair gets thrown into a wall as it breaks,Batman throws it as he then smashes other chair in anger as he stood in an apartment

He couldn't beleive it,he had been played by his info soruce whom he came back to see. He looks around the place carefully though still upset,gonig through things since no one was living here any more. They knew he would come seek out this man for information, the League was one step ahead of him the whole time he thought he had them. But he didn't they slipped right through his fingers,and now God knows where they are their way after you. Just as the League had instructed him to do so.

He takes out the picture of your birth mother,was this all a lie as well, the past he saw in your mind about what happened to her when she tired to run off with you or was it just something the league implanted in your mind to make you assume this happened to you? Was she just a lie with you as well, saying she cared for you?

He knew he should have looked more into her brother but he let his emotions about you get the better of him. It clicked now, they knew who he was his other side of himself Bruce Wayne now that he thought of it,back to the talk he had with your mother's brother, how the tone of his voice was,his eyes everything. He just mulipated Batman through his emotions with you. He knew Batman found out about who you really where. And now he must be on your trial to get you.

He tucks away the photo and leaves the apartment that belonged to Nicolo DeVito, a pretend florist but a true Assassin from the League, he needed to get to you fast as he jumps into his Batplane,the second he does his screen phone goes off and Alfred's face pops up

"Not now Al-" Batman

"Sir,it's about master Dick"Alfred tells him"He's gone and took the data with him"

Batman was in complete shock,at what he just found out about,in his mind it seem like a part of him just fell apart,he couldn't move anything even blocked out Alfred as he called to him over and over again. But all Batman could think about was two people Nicolo on your trial and last Dick who had venegence writen all over his face,he was out for blood and was on his way to you. And with the information he had on you who you really where put a pain through his heart.


	26. Chapter 26

Over in a dim lited place seven people in dark red cloaks hidding their faces as they where preparing the room,on each of the walls spaced out there was inscribed in the wall in a different langauge.

Other figure enter the room,as they stopped at the enterence of the room,looking around ,one of the people in the room saw them as they turned around and bowed deeply to them in respect as the others noticed as well giving the same respect

"It is done"they tell them

"..."the other person in the room"Carry on"as they turn and leave the room"I still have more to do as well,then it shall be ready"as they melt into the shadows of the hall

rings out a wet cloth as she pats your forehead gently,as you laid in bed breathing heavly,you where sweating hard,as you try to hold in the pain you felt

"Shhhh,shhhhh"she tells you in a soft voice

Your eyes barely open,as you could barely make her out,looking at her she was blurry"Dear lord,please help her,help Fiamma heal from this illness that has befallen her. Help her regain her strenght"as she looks down at you with worry eyes,she had pity in her eyes,you could tell by the way her head was turned slightly

Down stairs,it was quiet with everyone as they sat in the living room,only the sound the clocks ticking could be heard

Back up stairs with you"...B-...Bro..."you say, turns and looks at you trying to hear what you where trying to say"Br...brot...her"you get out as you moved your head back and futher as if having a bad dream,you started to move your body under the covers

"Brother?"she looks at you surprised, until dark red energy started to outline your body as the wet cloth on your forehead started to sizzle,she snaps out of it and turns to see this"Fiamma!"she screams your name loud enough for everyone downstairs to hear her,the energy around you got bigger and bigger

"Martha whats wrong?" came in along with everyone when they saw you, goes and pulls his wife away from you,while Kara, Megan and Conner go over to you but the energy you leaked out was just to much for them,the had to put up their arms to block out pressure

"It's heating up in here"Kara

Megan who couldn't deal with the hate,due to her weakness against fire fell on one knee,but tired to stay strong

The owl in the cage,stared to fuse from the energy you where emitting,you try to supress the pain inside of your body as they could tell,it showed on your face it was very painful,you twisted in the covers on the bed grinding your teeth togather but you scream out in pain

The sound of scream pireced their ears as if Bashee was in the room,that the might of your voice shattered the windows and ceramics in the room and through the house

"Jonathan" holds onto her husband for dear life,Kara and Conner fall over covering their ears,but it still wasn't enough

Outside the house not to many miles away,your energy could be seen shotting out the hosue as it too got a dark red energy outline,as someone was speeding on their motorcylce narrowing their eyes at the sight of the house

Not to far away as well,through the corn fields someone else spotted the house in their view,their eyes narrow like that of a hawk as they take out from their bag strapping it to their thighs two blades then across their backs two M16s along with gas mask as they started to run towards the house

Back at the house,eveyone was calling out for you but you didn't responend to them,due to your screams of pain. Mrs. Kent looks at you eyes wide with fear,but behind them was compassion,as she started to pray though her prayers could not be heard by anyone but herself and God

During her prayers three things got thrown into the house that thick smoke came out of them

"Someone is here"Kara yells to Megan and Conner,as she stands up quickly"Ma, Pa!"she yells as she tries to look through the fog,just as she was about to use her X-ray vision when a fist came straight at her face hard knocking her back,through the wall

"Kara"Megan yells,as she stands up but almost falls over due to the side effects of the smoke"Conner,Mr and Mrs. Kent"she yells when realized she couldn't hear your voice screaming any more"Fi-ahhhhh"something comes from behind her,hitting her in the back of her neck knocking her out or just imbolizing her to where she couldn't move,as she falls down she catches a glimpse of the attacker,they had on black boots a pair she knew too well

With Conner he was the only one left as he tried to through the smoke"Fiamma,Kara,Megan, Mr. and Mrs. Kent"he yells as he stands in the middle using his hearing he steps to the side just in time to dodge a stirke to him,but he wasn't quick enough to see them drop down and swipe under his feet knocking him down on the floor,just as he was about to get up the second he did,he got a palm thrust to his chest hard making him scream,but that didn't hold him down he brings his fist up hitting ther person off him,he could tell as he heard them hit the wall hard and something else break

He then stands up in rage"You can't take her!"he yells on the top of his lungs as he starts to swing his arms in the smoke just in case his attacker came at him once again,though with you due to something in the smoke it caused you to calm down,though you still had that energy around you,as you laid there,eyes halfway open but unable to move but able to hear what just went as you moved your hand hearing Conner's voice booming in the room,you had to move but you couldn't it was either from the pain or gas in the room,but the fact those with you are getting hurt stirred up your rage,that the energy came back more.

Just as you moved your hand slowly someone stands infront of you,with something covering their face to where you couldn't make them out but how their head just looking down at you,showed complete anger at you,they then take out needle holding it up,your puplis dialate at the sight of his since your eyes could not,as they plunge the needle into your skin causing you black out

Back with Conner as he kept swinging he didn't pay attnetion to his back side,when he kneed hard in his spine causing him to fall over,even when he tried to move he couldn't,he looks at his attacker his eyes filled wiht rage as they turn around and through the smoke where you laid,only to hear them say

"Where is she?"they tell themselves,which came to a shock to Conner as well,you where gone. Someone else took you, there was more than one attacker that came after you

With Batman as he raced his way over to the Kent's farm he got incoming call from one othe league memebers it was J'onn

"Not now"Batman tells him

"Batman,it's about Fiamma"J'onn tells him

Just by hearing your name he knew it was not going to be good"She got taken,everyone is to meet up at Happy Harbor"he tells him

Batman eyes widen,at what he just heard. Was he to late to come get you? Who was the first one to get to you,? Was it Dick or Nicolo either way it wasn't good. Both them where out for reveange and the condition that you where now only made you such an easy target for them.


	27. Chapter 27

Your vision barely back to it's normal focus,you knew you where somewhere in the dark,just not sure. You knew you where either tied up or laying down,the drug they gave you made your body feel so heavy you just didn't know which one it was.

"What you did,made my life leave me"a voice tells you,due to the drug you couldn't make it out who it was"I want my vengence on you, I thought it was my fault the whole time, I still think to this day it is. And you being alive makes it worse"as you felt them get closer to you,their breath was on you

They just look at you"...I should kill you right now..."

Batman comes running through the halls of Secert Sancturary,the second he sets foot into the main room,others where there,as they turn and see him. From the looks on their faces he could read something was up,as he walks over to them, Superman's where filled with anger,it was either at Fiamma or the person who attacked his family's home. Batman regains his normal face expression

"...What else happen?"he asked everyone

"..."Superman just stares at him

So J'onn fills him in"We came minutes after they left with Fiamma,they imoblized everyone in the house,though Superman's parents passed out from the gas. Kara had been knocked out, my niece as well, though only Conner seem to be awake by the time we found them. And the attacker is gone. There are no clues,we've traced everything"

Batman tightens his fist under his cap"None at all? Nothing?"he asked

"Nothing"J'onn"As we speak both,Conner and Megan are being treated in the ER right now,they are stable as well Superman's parents and Kara"

*Who took her?*Batman asked himself

"I had a feeling this would happen"Superman"I should have stuck with my first my gut feeling and kept her on 24 hr watch in the watch tower. Now she's out there a ticking time bomb. Who knows what other damage she could do"he sighs long and hard"When we find her,Doctor Fate you will go ahead and preform the ritual extracting the energy and blade from her"

"That will kill her"Diana protest"You can't do that leave her with m-"

"I will not leave her anywhere,where she can cause majoy damage"he raises his voice at her making everyone go quiet,he looks at them all with serious eyes"I know this is not her fault but if it will save millions of lives then so be it, I've made up my mind"

"You can't do that"Conner's voice booms through the room,as everyone turns and looks at him,he was up behind him was the whole team,Kaldur'ahm,Wally,Megan who was fine,the new girl,and Kara

"You don't understand what is at stake here"Superman tells him

"So"Wally"She doesn't need to die"

"There is no other way"Green Lantern sides with Superman

"There is always another way"Kaldur'ahm

"She's needs the ritucal,it will ease her pain"Doctor Fate tells them

"What pain do you any of you know what she's going through"Kara yells at them"I understand her right now,none of you. She's just confused,she never wanted any of this to happen"tears started to come down her face"Clark, the same thing happen to me,you all could have easly killed me. Knowing was a huge threat to everyone. But no,you saved me from the dark, why can't you do the same for her?"

It was quiet in the room,with everyone as they all thought about what she just said"She's right"Green Arrow speaks up first"We never need to take a life,she's just nothing but an inoccent child still."

"All those things she went through, they turned her around viewing the world as it is"Black Canary tells them

"She lost everything that belonged to her"Green Arrow

"She wants to change"Conner tells them"She's trying hard,but no ones helped her"

"All we ever did was just watch her like she was back with league"Wally

"We put from place to place,never allowing her to feel anything"Kaldur'ahm

"It's true"Megan tells them looking at Wonder Women"She was sad to leave the island"

Wonder Women smiles at this"Those are good reasons but still, I cannot risk it"

"Why not?!"Conner's voice booms once again in anger

"She's a weapon"Superman's voice booms back

"So was I!"Conner yells back at him"You could have easly gotten rid of me, I was ment to replace you. But you kept me, why can't you keep Fiamma? What makes so different from me?"

Everyone looks at Superman waiting for him to respond,just as he was about to something came up on the screen,surprising everyone in the room on who it was

"Hello Batman"Dick now dressed as Robin address him

"Robin!?"Superman"What are you doing?"

"...I have Fiamma"he tells everyone which came to a shock to even Batman

"Where is she?"Superman asked him"You need to tell us,so we can come and g-"

"Oh your not getting her at all"Robin tells them with a serious voice

"Son this is no time to be playing games"Aquamad tells him"Just te-"

"No,no I'm telling you guys anything. This is my own vendetta"Robin tells them"I blamed myself for what happen to my parents, but it's not my fauly at all...it's hers"he points the camara to you so everyone could see you,drugged up on the floor still able to breath but barely moving,he then moves the camera back up to himself

"Dick don't do this"Batman tells him stepping up

Robin turns and looks at him"And you,don't think her golden ticket to you will help"

"What is he talking about?"Hawkman asked

"You haven't told them yet?Huh no surprise there"Robin

"Batman what is he talking about?"Green Arrow asked him

"..."Batman doesn't awnser them

Robin holds up a file in a folder"I was able to hack into the batcomputer, I knew you where hidding something with her. You don't intrest in many people without reason. So I started to wonder,I saw you all the time in the ER with her,when she was knocked out. How you had Wonder Women move her the island. Kept a close watch on her,yeah right. Then had Superman move her to his parent's farm. Saying it would be good for her. Yeah I noticed Batman. I didn't understand at first, but then it clicked. Why so instrested in her? What could it really be? So I started to come up with different reasons as to why she was so important to you."He looks at Batman who stares at him straight in the eyes"You can hide but not that well,Fiamma is your sister,your younger sister"

This came to a huge shock to everyone as they turn and look at Batman who kept his face the same"Where...is she"Batman demands from him

"Thats for me to know"Robin then turns off the screen

Everyone turns looking at Batman"..."

"Is...it true?"Superman asked him

Batman looks at him,giving him a look he had not seen,that made him move back"..."

"Batman..."Superman comes over to him,but Batman moves before he came as he turns his back to them all as he walks off

Over with Conner and the others"Dude"Wally was in shock

As they watch Batman,leave Kaldur'ahm then eyes the adults"Come"he tells them all as they turn and leave as well

Back over with Superman"..."

"What's our move?"Green Lantern asked

"This puts everything in a different perspective"Green Arrow

"We need to think of something fast,her life is in danger,I saw his eyes and he's not lying"Flash tells him

"Superman"Green Arrow

"..."Superman unsure what to say or do at the moment


	28. Chapter 28

A fist comes down hard on a table"Where is she,then!"a voice booms in a room

"We don't know,out scouts have contacted us saying she is no longer with league"a person dressed in cloak tells the other one behind the desk

"If they don't have here,then she must have left"the main person thinks abou it

"But how could see,the condition that she's in,she would be barely able to stand"they ask

"We've trained to endure a lot more then this,she will be on the move"as they thought about it"Unless...what of the yougner ones?"

"Not much"

"By now Robin would have found out...and he would want his own vengence that Batman would not give him. Find the boy find her. Send a team back he left a clue the league over looked I can feel it"

"Yes" the other person as they turn and leave the room

Your eyes started to open,without the feeling of weight on them,when they fulled open you saw you where laying on the floor,it was a dirty one,the place had to be abandon,your head was slightly in pain,as you try to pick yourself up slowly,but your body still felt a bit heavy,but you didn't care. All that raced through your mind was if you where back with the League. You hoped not,as you push yourself up slowly,your legs felt a little weak as well,but that didn't matter,you've been then more then this with the training the League put you through.

As you pushed yourself up slowly,your capture stepped into the room you where in,making you stop as you look straight at them,narrowing your eyes giving them a cold stare,they give it back to you.

Robin stood across the room at you"I remember those eyes,same ones you had when you killed my parents"he tells you

You kept trying to push yourself up,he saw this but didn't seem to phase him"You can try all you want,I gave you a high dose of muscle relaxer,to much of can cause not to happy side effects. Even if you've had different toxins in your body,it can't heal that fast with the amount I've put in"he tells you in a serious tone,as he steps closer to you looking right in your face,you just give him a deadly stare,he moves back when his scouter goes off,he looks at his wrist,then back at you"I'll be back"he tells you as he turns around and leaves you in the room

You look around to see if there was something you could use,when you spotted something,not caring you start to drag your way over to it,as you reach for an old pole you start to push yourself up. You knew of this drug,you've had used on your many times,you just had wire your brain to focus neruonal signals to your legs by having your brain relase a certian chemical.

With Robin as he was outside scanning the area,when he looked in a certian spot,his eyes stayed on there as followed whatever he saw in the sky,he waits a few seconds when sound of releasing air comes,as an ship materlizes out of thin air. It was Megan's ship, her hatch opens as Kaldur'ahm as Aqualad,the new girl, Kara now dressed as Supergirl,Conner, Wally as Kid Flash and Megan step out. They look at Robin he looks at them back. Then cracks a smile laughing his head off

"Oh man,everyone's faces where just to much"he laughs to his friends

"You scared us there for a second"Kara tells him with a slight smile

"Yeah,you sounded way to serious"Kid Flash tells him

"Hahaha, sorry but hey thats acting right?"Robin

"How is Fiamma?"Aqualad asked him

"She's fine, I kinda gave her a scare too"Robin tells them,as he turns around"Come on"he tells them as he heads back inside the building"Do you think the League bought it?"

"I'm sure they did"Kara tells him"I can't believe you guys pulled this off"she was still surprised from the plan that Conner and Megan had told her,when they where on the farm

"But you better think of a really good reason to Batman"Kid Flash tells Robin

"Yeah I know"Robin agrees with him"Ok,she's back here"he tells as he steps through a broken off door to the next room

"Where is she?"Aqualad asked him

As they all look,in the empty room with you no where in sight,as they look around"She should be right here"Robin goes over to the spot he last saw you,as he touches the ground"I gave her enough,she shouldn't have been able to move just yet."

Everyone looks around"She couldn't have gone far"Aqualad as he looks around the ground when he noticed the trail you left from dragging yourself across the floor, he gets down and follows the path himself when he comes to a wall,he looks at it.

"Move!"Kara flies to Robin and pushes him out the way just in time as something from shadows aimmed directly at him,almost hit him in neck,it got stuck in the wall,which would have been Robin. Everyone looks around unsure where you where in the room.

"I think you made her mad"Wally tells Robin

"Fiamma"Megan calls for you in the room,you in the shadows using the wall to support yourself as you eyed Robin with another piece of a broken pole,you eyes only focused on Robin. You head Megan calling out for you,but that didn't matter now. Your suriveal instincts kicked in."Fiamma,come on out,Robin didn't mean anything that he said"she tells you

"..."Everyone

You put the pipe inbetween your fingers,and right as Robin was in your target area,you throw the pipe at full speed and power. Just as it was about to hit him,Kara gets infront of him,and grabs it looking dircetly in your area,this stun you for a bit but you where about to throw another one,when someone grabbed you by your wrist it was Wally,as you tried to fight with him

"Fiamma,calm down it's us"he tells you,as he pulled you out into the open,everyone saw him struggling with you,since you didn't really have the wall to support you,you slightly lost your balance but he caught you,but that didn't stop you. You used this to your advantage as you pinned him under you,with your hands around his neck tightly squezzing his life out,as he tried to pry your hands from around his neck,that your energy started to come back as it outlined you

"Fiamma get off"Megan goes over and tries to get you off him,the others do as well,but the more they tried the tighter your hold was on him

"Fiamma"Aqualad as he tries with you,Kara helps as did everyone

"F-Fiamma...I-ts...me...W-ally"Kid Flash barely gets out

Just as you where about to squeze more on him,Conner grabs you by your wrist as he starts to pull you off Kid Flash,your energy started to burn him,but he didn't care he kept it up,his shirt started to sizzle from it

"Conner stop"Aqualad tells him

But he didn't he was able to pry you off Kid Flash causing a small explision from your energy pushing him back just a few inches along with you,laying on the floor

"Wally?"Kara goes over to him,as he coughs breathing in and out hard rubbing his neck,scared for his life

"Fiamma"Megan goes over to you she gently touches you,you started to come to it,she helps you sit up slowly"Are you alright?"she asked you

You cough a bit,as you shake your head to get focus,as you turn and look at her,she was worried you could see it in her eyes,you then look past her over at the others surprised they where all there,then over at Robin as you narrow your eyes.

He saw this as he goes over to you"I'm sorry Fiamma"he starts off"..."he looks away

You read him,he was deeply sorry but still hurt over what you learned you have done to his life"..."you look at him,you then look up at Aqualad

He knew you wanted some anwsers"We planned this"he tells you

"Fiamma, I think it's about time you learned about yourself a bit more"Megan tells you touching your shoulder,as you look at her,you knew this wasn't going to be good news

"But before that,we should get out of here. There is not doubt that Batman will be on his way here, I know he spotted a clue while I was filming"Robin tells everyone as he stands up

"We should"Aqualad agrees with him

You nod your head,as Megan was abou to help you up,but you pushed yourself up,though able to stand for just a few seconds you lost yourself standing as you fell down

"I've got you"Megan tells you as she supports you along with the new girl each on another side of you

"..."You look at them both,as you nod your head

"Come on"Aqualad tells you all,as he heads out Kara helps Kid Flash out,as you all leave the abonden building

With Batman,he was now in his batmobile as he was zooming down the street, just as Robin had said he did see a clue on where he had you. And once he got there,he didn't care wither Robin was his adopted son or not, he threaten your life. Robin was serious about what he was saying. And he wanted to get you before Superman and the rest of the league got to you. THe idea that Superman had for you. It didn't work well with him.

He makes a sharp left turn only to go a few more blocks,he knew this wasn't the best place in the City as,he then comes to a quick stop. He jumps out his transportation looking up at the building,as he runs inside only to find completly empty.

He stands there in the middle,Robin must have known he would spot something in the video. He had left you with you. And God knows where he has taken you.

_"I'll protect you"a younger bruce Wayne tells his unborn sibling _

"AHHHHH"he lashes out in rage as he breaks a support beam,then turns around as he walks out,he looks around there was something he was missing he just didn't know. Something was clouding his mind, his thougts where all over and on you. Your safety is what blocking him from thinking right. He tried to shake that aside but he just couldn't.

"Superman to Batman"Superman's voice comes from his car,as he walks over to it,seeing Superman's face on his screen

"What..."Batman asked him

Superman's eyes showed what Batman hide behind his mask,sympathy"Bruce...why didn't you say anything"

"..."Batman

"Bruce,look what I said about Fiamma...I'm taking it all back. I promise you nothing will happen to her,she's on the top of the list"Superman"Just let us help you"

"...I don't need your help"Batman tells him

And before Superman could say anything,he ends the call,just as he gets into his car something catches his eye. As he stops and turns around.


	29. Chapter 29

"There,how do you feel?"Megan asked you

You moved your legs freely,able to have full contorl over body once again,you where in Megan's ship with everyone. She had it on autopilot, she gave you something to get rid of the muscle relaxer that Robin had given you,you stand up slowlly as you a do a straight kick in the air perfectly bring your leg back down, you turn and look at her

"Yes, I'm fine"you tell her,then look at everyone else"I still cannot believe what you all have done,the plan I must say was very well put togather."They smile at you

"Did you really think we would leave you?"Robin tells you,as you look at him,your look gave him and everyone else the anwser yes.

"Do you not realize the trouble you all will be in?Once they find out?"You asked them

"What trouble haven't we already gotten ourselves in"Kid Flash jokes a bit,as he points his thumb over to Conner"Same thing with Superboy over there"

"You shouldn't have done such a thing"you tell them"I was not worth it, I have accepted my faith"

"..."everyone,as they look at you. It was the way you said it,it empty to them and you ment it

"...I wish to go back"you tell them

"Fiamma you can't"Kara tells you"Didn't you listen to anything we said?"

"And what Doctor Fate said about you?"Artemis the new girl,whos name you got said to you

"...I understand very well"you tell them"Which is why I should not be with you, any of you as you have told me how much a danger I am. They had the right idea the first time"

You look at your hands,then drop them to your side"Why are you still in that mind set?"Robin asked you

You look at him"Excuse me?"

"The one the league gave you"Robin"Why?"

"...I am not"you tell him,as you look at the rest"I just feel,all those lives I have taken. It seems only fitting for me to pay the price that is due"

"But Fiamma,you don't deserve that at all"Megan tells you"No one does"

"Yeah,expreince life as person"Artemis tells you

"How am I a person? How am I human?"You ask her as well the rest"I was breed for nothing more then to be weapon,to not feel,to not care. My life was choosen for you at birth. I have nothing to live for, I have no family, I have nothing at is what a weapon is, not a human"you tell them in a cold voice"A human,loves,they enjoy life, they care, they have families,friends a life of their own,they have a soul. Something I lack,that never was given to me."

Everyone was quiet as they listen to you put yourself down"I've off nothing but hate,rage, darkness, bitterness, learned to surive on my own, no one cared, no one every did. And there I stayed."

"We care"Aqualad steps up as you look up at him

"..."you look at him

"You've always had friends Fiamma"Megan tells you as she grabbed your hands in her,she squeezed them tightly

"You've had a soul as well,everyone is born with it"Kara tells you"How your life was lived for yourself, that wasn't you who choose it."

You just look at her"And as for family"Robin steps up he walks over to you"Thats not true,you do have a family,and since you came into this picture they have been trying to protect you since the first day they meet you,and is right now"

You look at him,wanting to know who he was talking about"..."but before he could say something Conner did

"As for feelings"Conner"Yours go far beyond,you wanted to leave to keep us all safe from what you where bring with you."

"I... "you take your hands away from Megan

Your eyes shift downwards"...It's alright to be scared as well"Aqualad tells you,as you felt his hand on your should gently,you turn and look up at him,your eyes told him he was right,your body stiffs up,he could feel it

"...I..."you wanted to get out,but didn't know how,as memories of your childhood flashed through your mind,you tried to surpress it"..."

"Your life,Fiamma"Robin starts up"It's just started,let us help you fight your past"

"...Y-you would?"you asked him

He smiles as he nods his head"What are nephews for"he smiles at you

You where surprised by what he just said"N-ephew?"

"Yep"Robin tells you"well adopted one,but still the same"

"..."you just look at him,it then clicked with you"Batman..."he nods his head slowly

Your eyes started to sting just a bit as you felt water in the corner,but got rid of it quickly. You then thought back to that voice you heard,it was the same one that you heard once you in a coma before you got moved to Superman's parents farm

And looking at everyone told you he wasn't lying,he then runs over to and hugs you tightly"..."you,as you look up everyone

"So?"Kara asked you

"..."you slowly nod your head

"Great then"Aqualad

"..."you"what now?"

Robin lets you as everyone started to walk to their seats while Megan went to her controls"Now"Robin tells you"Now we go,and take those jerks"

You knew he ment the league,as you slowly nod your head to what he just told you,you go and sit down over by Kara,as you strap yourself in

"You should thank Conner"Kara tells you

You look at her,as you arch an eyebrow"He was the one who thought up the plan"she looks over at him on the other side of the ship,you do as well,he was by Kid Flash and Aqualad"He really cares about you"she tells you

You kept looking at him,when he felt you looking at him,he turns around to look back at you,you smile at him gently. He looks at you for a few seconds but smiles back at you as well,you then turn back around in your seat when

*Don't be scared*Conner tells you mentally

As you turn around to him,but he was looking straight,you then look up at Megan who gives you a smile.

With Superman and the rest of the League well, J'onn had something to tell them,he explained about how he was quickly able to get the plan that Megan had in her mind

"I didn't understand at first"J'onn tells them

"And they did it right under nose"Flash

"So what is the next step"Green Arrow asked everyone

"J'onn where you able to get the dircetions on where they are going?"Superman asked him

"Yes,as we speak they are on their way now"J'onn

"Their going to be walking into a suide mission"Green Lantern tells them

"Should we inform Batman?"Hawkman asked them

"Yes"Superman"Flash go and find him,the rest come with me,we've got to stop this as soon as we can"he tells everyone

"Otherwise, it will be the end of everything we know"Doctor Fate


	30. Chapter 30

"Superman,it's Flash"as he contacts Superman through his ear piece"I tried looking for Bats but go nothing. Went over to his place and his butler was there,so I gave him the message to send to him...Ok...where are the headed?...Asia! Ok on my way"he goes off as he speeds down the streets

Back at Wayne Manor,Alfred was down in the Batcave as he goes to contact Batman,after the information that he recived from Flash,he waits a few seconds before his call got put through,as he sees Batman's face up on the screen"Sir,I've gotten some news you might want to hear"

Batman looks down at him"What is it?"

"Flash came by, it's about your sister sir. They young ones have taken her,and now on route into the lion's den. If you get my meaning sir."Alfred

"I understand,but I have my own thing to attend too"Batman tells him

"Sir! Are you not going to go and stop them. They are taken her there"Alfred almost yells at him

"Like I said,I've got something else to do"Batman as he turns off his screen,leaving Alfred stun at what he just heard Batman say

_It was dark,in your mind as you just stood there alone. Just looking around, when you heard the sound of soft music being played by a piano along with humming. You've heard that sound before as you start to walk towards the way the song was being played,the closer you got you smelt a certian scent that was heavnly to yourself,you then heard the sound of a beating of a heart. Something fimilar to you as well. The more you heard or smelt your speed picked up more as you hurried following the voice and scent. You didn't know why,but it was just something seem like you heard this all before. But how could you? What was this dark dream. As you got closer, it got more louder. You wanted to see the face of this person who all this belonged closer a small light started to appear,it closer and closer when you got closer and closer it got brighter and brighter. Just as you put your hand into the light,you saw a quick flash of a beautiful face of a women's with eyes like yours looking at you with a caring smile._

"Fiamma"Kara calls to you,as she looks at you waiting for you to wake up,she could tell you where dreaming up something,either bad or good she couldn't tell,the others where by the waited for you to wake up"Fiamma,come on wake up"she shakes you a bit the second she,you lashed out at who ever was infront of your face though not on purpose,thankfully she moved just in time,as you eyes shot open it took you a second to realize where you where as you look at everyone,they looked back at you. Wanting to know if you where alright or what was going on

"..."you look to the side ashame on what you just did

"Fiamma,are you alright?"Robin asked you first

You look at him,nodding your head slightly though still unsure"A-re..."you stop

"Yeah we just landed"Kid Flash tells you

You stand up quickly as you go and look out the window,the ship had been landed. It was dark time still over here. As you looked out the window you saw lights that led to the a town. Memories flashed through your mind right you at a young age the pain you went through,the training you had to endure,always on the brenk of death, but manged to stay alive no matter what, the more you thought of it the more disguested you where of this. The life forced you,that it emerged outside of you causing the energy to surround you,your eyes turn dark red. A hand touches your shoulder making you stop as you turn and see it was Megan

You turn and look at her,as well the rest"Ready?"she asked you

You slowly nod your head at her request,as you where about to bite your finger to summon your blade, Robin stops you as you look at him"You don't need that"he smiles at you

"...Alright"you tell him

Megan opens the ship's door,as everyone leaves it. You look around once again at the location,up on a hill just a bit,it would be a few miles into town,the wind slightly blew your hair as your eyes stared down at this hell hole you where brought up in. Your eyes burned everything you saw bring back more memories as far as you could remember

"Do you remember which way?"Artemis asked you

You didn't turn and look at her"...yes"you tell her as you started to walk down the hill,with the other following you

_Small feet ran across the dirty ground full of broken bottles,swiftly and silently as they could,eyes foucsed like a hawk. Jumping over anything like a gazel the second they did,darts got thrown at them from behind, they barely dodge the darts but able to turn around and capture on inbetween their fingers as they turn around and throw the dart back to it's seem to have taken them off guard as someone came out and kicked them. They where able to block just in time causing them to skid into the little light within these streets. To show a younger you the age of 7 in a perfect stance for defense dressed in dirty clothes that where worn out with holes in hair was messy but that didn't stop your vision, your eyes focused on the person in the shadows,fist ready to strike. You then quickly turn around to do an upper block along with a downward one at the same time as another attacker came at you,you push them back as you then quickly use your foot to kick a garbage can lid up as you get it quickly and throw at your attacker. It hit them as you heard it hit it's mark. Not taking any chances you start to run, it was either that or stay and be prey though either way you sitll where. You pushed yourself pass the limits of a child your age but that didn't matter to you at all. You quickly jump up from a ground kick as you knee the person in their face,then in mid air turn around with a back heel kick to their face as you land down then dodge out the way just in time as kunais came at you. Though you assumed you where fast enough, not enough one got in your thigh as you fall from the pain. Something you shouldn't have the second you did, though as quick as your vision and sense where someone comes and blacks everything out for you._

Your eyes narrow at that memory you just had,as you look hidden within the grass at the town, you where staking out the place,though no one was in the area that didn't mean a thing. Everyone else was with you as well. This was the enternce to your "home". Your eyes scan the whole place. Thoug Megan had offered to just read for any minds you told her no, it still wouldn't work at all.

Everyone watched you,as they where partner up, Aqualad with Kid Flash, Robin with Megan, Superboy with Artemis, and Kara with you.

"Are we going?"she asked you

You didn't anwser her,your eyes to focused just like a cat stalking it's pray, and without a word you dashed out taking everyone else off guard

"..."everyone as they hurried up a followed you

*Megan patch us in*Aqualad tells her

*Everyone in?*she asked

*Yeah*Robin

*Here*Kid Flash

*I'm here*Kara

*Same*Conner

*Fiamma*Aqualad calls for you

But he got nothing back at all*Kara is she with you? Can you see her?*Aqualad asked her

Kara looks with her X-ray vision,as she stood with the others in the slums of this town. This was a bad place to be, so dirty that even the smell made it worse. That they had to cover their mouths and nose, who knew how much toxins where in the air

*I can't believe she lived here*Robin looks around*Makes your old home seem better huh Superboy*

*Fiamma*Aqualad calls out again

*Lets just go and find here*Kara suggest to him

*Alright but stay close,no one say anything*Aqualad tells them

As they started to move Kara used her X-ray vision to scope out the place. Everyone had their guard up. Moving as carefully as they could. Only calling out to you looked in beat down huts,and found nothing, around corners everything. But still no sign of you at all.

As they walked, Kid Flash didn't noticed a broken glass bottle that he stepped on it which pireced his foot causing him yelp for second before covering his mouth

Everyone turns and looks back at him,but their reaction was cut short without their notice something went pass them causing behind them to explode catching them all guard

"Move"Robin yells on the top of his lungs

The second he said that swords came down,lucky for them Megan put up a sheild as Artemis started to shot out her arrows at their attackers in the shadow. Robin was trying to find them. Though Kara was able too.

"They're everywhere"she tells them in panic

"We need to do something"Artemis tells them

"We attack"Conner lashes out at them leaving the sheild

"Superboy noooo"Aqualad yells at him,when a person jumps from behind the roof about to attack him, he turns around hearing the sound thanks to his super-hearing. When he heard that person attacking get attacked as well,as well a snapping sound, that person screamed in pain"Superboy"Aqualad yells looking into the dark

"I got it"Robin as he takes out some batflares and throws them up making a bit lighter in their spot,where they saw you kneeling down by Conner's attacker who was either dead or out cold, it was hard for them to tell.

"Fiamma"Megan calls to you

"Fiamma"Conner,touches your shoulder,when you grab his wrist and throw him over you surprising everyone

"Fiamma!"Kara yells at you

When everyone hears a manic laugh,that is all to familer with them."I know that laugh"Robin tells everyone

As you turn around slowly to them,your personalitly wasn't there any more,it was like someone had gotten rid of it. As you held a steel pole in your hand that had blood on it dripping. They look at it with wide eyes.

"Beautiful isn't she"Scarecrow's voice

As they turn and see him,walking chuckling a bit,he looks up at them,giving them a look that could send a chill down their spines"...It still works after all these years on her" he looks at you

"...What did you do!"Robin yells at him

"What,she was breed to do"He tells him"Now then,let the games begin"he tells them, the second he said that, you bite your finger as you turn into your assassin outfit as your sword lights up and you run at your team and strike down on them


	31. Chapter 31

Your sword comes down, as everyone moves out the way just barely in the nick of time. Your sword made a huge dent almost crater size on the ground. Scarecrow stood back laughing at then go after them,you swing your sword at Aqualad who just in time takes out his water bears and makes a sheild to block your attack. But the power from your sword was to much for him,you then procced and kick him in his stomach hard making him fly back onto the ground. Seeing this you lunge to him,ready to give the finally blow, but Megan uses her telekensis on you pushing you back away from him. Into a hut.

She waits unsure if she hurt you or not"Fiamma?"she looks into the hut,Scarecrow just laughs at this, Robin turns and looks at him along with Supergirl

"Your sick"Kara tells him in anger

"Well than I better go see a doctor"he laughs at them

"Change her back"Robin runs at him,as he gets out some batrangs and throws them at him, Supergirl flies at him,he jumps missing their attacks but comes around and kicks them both from behind hard,as he lands gracefully on the ground. But starts to run away from them,when he bumped into someone he looks and sees it Kid Flash,who grabs him by the collar

"Your not going anywhere"he tells him

Scarecrow just laughs at this"I'm not, but you are"he tells Kid

The second he said that,something went pass him as he drops Scarecrow holding his side as he falls on his knees and sees his side got slashed, it was deep it had to have hit an important vein from the blood he was loosing

"Kid!"Aqualad looks up to see him,and with you over him,your blade ready for the kill

The tip of your blade at the back of his neck"Fiamma Don't!"everyone yells as you go in for the kill

But,you flip back just before someone or something came at you,as you flip over you then swing your blade making the energy come off it right at Kid Flash that burned up anything within it radius

"Noooooo"everyone yells

"Megan get him"Aqualad yells at her,she just stares at the flames coming getting bigger and bigger to her, fear took over her she couldn't move at all

Kid Flash barely able to look trying to stay awake from the lack of blood he was still loosing,as he felt the heat coming closer and closer at him. The heat was so intense to him,that his uniform started to sizzle from it. He tried to get himself up, but how you cut him imoblized him a great deal. He just tried once more,as his friends ran to him but he just falls over.

From his friend's point of view,the fire hit where he laid,as it burned anything and everything, causing it to explode they cover their eyes, but look on in few seconds to see nothing there

"No"Robin as he watches the ashes fall down the smell of burnt wood and trash filled the air adding to the toxin air already"Wally!"he yells

But his attention was cut short, by you as you ran at him and Kara,they both move out the way just in time,as you sword came at them,you cut the edge of their caps. Robin kept his focus on you with tears in his eyes for the death of his friend. Your moves wher so swift if they weren't careful you could easly cut them. Your sword was blazing with it's deadly energy as you swipe down from under their feet but they jump out the way just in time, leaving an opening as you then push up off the ground wiht your hands using both your feet to do a split kick in mid air getting them both, and only had second before you go to impale Robin,but he moves out the way just in time as you got his cape once again making it rip. He rolls on the ground looking at you, he was terrifed he just saw his life flash before his eyes,you pull your sword out of the rotten wood.

Turning to look at the rest"Fiamma,stop this!"Robin yells at you"Stop it right now!"

His rage fulled your power as your sword glowed more and more,you run at them then throw your blade at them,they all move but Conner who jumps at you,the blade cuts his arm but he didn't care as he grabs ahold of you and pins you down on the ground,you struggle against him

"Fiamma,stop this"he tells you,as you turn the tables getting him under you,you got one wrist loose as you try to strike him,but he moves his head just in time,as you come in contact with the ground causing it to crack, he then rolls you over with you under him"Please Fiamma,stop this"he tells you in a much more softer voice,his told it as well. As he looks into yours. There was no soul from what he could see in you at this moment,you then roll him over with him under you. Trying to headbut him but he blocks it with his elbow,but you went at it 5 more times causing you to bleed in the processes. He then throws you off him as you gain your pose again up on your two feet, he gets up as well looking at you,you raise your hand as you sword appaers in a flash

"Superboy don't"Kara yells at him worried

He lunges at you,as you do the same with him,he just barely dodges the attack but you come at him with a behind kick,followed a two quick palm thrust. Which did get him,then swing to get him,grabs your wrist with both his hands stopping your impact the force wasn't that much but enough for the ground beneth him to break just a bit.

"Snap out of it"he tells you strenly"Please"he pleaded with you"Please be ok"he tells you,with that you take your sword back causing it to cut him,as he screams out in pain

A scream that periced your mind deeply,that you stopped for a few seconds they saw this,as Conner holds his injured arm.

But you then snap out of it,as you raise your sword as it comes down on Conner"noooooo"kara yells as she races to him

But someone else got to you first a huge gust of wind blew through the town causing everything to get blown back even you,as you crashed into some huts until you where buried in some of the debris

Aqualad coughs a bit,as he looks at the now destoryed huts"Conner!"he gets up the second he does,he sees the Justice League standing there some where by Conner tending to him.

"Aqualad,Megan, Robin, Kara, Artemis are you alright?"Superman asked them

As they all come and look at him he was standing infront of them,with Green Lantern, and J'onn who helped his neice up checking to make sure everything was right with her

"Yes, Conner!"Aqualad asked him

"He's fine"Superman tells them looking back at Conner then at them once again,when he saw the look on Robin's face"And so is Kid Flash"

Robin looks up at him"W-"

"Flash got here before any of us, he saved him just in time. He took him he's getting tending right now"Superman tells him

"What about...F-Fiammia?"Conner asked

They turn and look at him,he had his wrist wrapped up as he walked over to them,before Superman could say anything

"We have her"Hawkman tells him,as they all look and see him walking with you knocked out burised up your forehead the most that was still bleeding from your fight with Conner in his arms, Zatara and Red Tornado was with him as well.

"This whole place was filled with that drug"Red Tornado tells them"The one that mental blocks out her mind,leaving her in a mindless killing spree, it was air borne"

"What!"Artemis

"She smelt it and caused her to go into her killing frezy"Aqualad

"Though this time the dose was over it's amount"J'onn tells them

"Then why didn't it effect us?"Robin asked

"Though it is suppose too"J'onn"By reading Scarecrows mind, who by now is on his way to prision it was only target to Fiamma and only Fiamma"

They look at you in your somewhat beat up state"They knew she was coming"Aqualad

"She would come looking for them here"Megan

"It was all planned out"Aqualad"She never had a chance,hoping to use her to kill us and take everyone off the trail"

"It's a dirty move a low one"Robin"She's not an animal"

They all express their anger on what just happen wiht you"It seems that way"Superman"But we need to move,come"he tells them as they all leave the area

Unaware that a scout was watching them the whole time one picks up a radio,speaking into their commicatutor in a forgien language as they put it down watching them carry you off


	32. Chapter 32

Back over on the island,someone came busting in to the room"They have moved her"they tell their head leader

The other person in the room,pours themselves scotch in a cup as they take a sip not looking at the messanger"There is no need to panic, she will come by herself"

"...W-w-hat do you mean"the messanger asked them

"...Just make sure that everything is ready when she gets here"

Up in the watch tower the real justice league headquaters,you where put in medical bay,your head was wrapped due to the injure you had. As you rested you Robin was in your room the whole time he was just watching,when someone came in the room he turns and looks up to find Conner there

"C-an I come in?"he asked him

"Yeah sure"Robin tells him

He does as he looks over at you in the bed,it was quiet in the room with them both,until Conner spoke up and said something

"Are you mad at her any more?"He asked Robin

"...No"Robin tells him"I was at first,but then it wasn't her fault she never meant to do that, I could tell by the look in her eyes. Her life was alot worse then mine own"

"..."Conner, he then grips something in his pocket,Robin noticed this. He was just about ask what it was. When your eyes shot open the second they did,you shot up out of bed which made your heart monter goes up like crazy,looking around at where you are. Robin and Conner saw this,just as you where about to do anything Robin goes over to you and takes your wrist

"Fiamma,Fiamma it's alright your safe"he tells you

You heard him,as you turn and look at him he patted your hand,but you grab him by the wrist and flip him over to the other side of your bed

"Fiamma calm down"Conner tells you as he goes over to you,to try and calm you down,but you quickly jump out of bed,you said something to him in Latin as you do a hard spin kick in his face making him fly back. You then go to the door giving it four palm thrust without letting it slide open it breaks off. You then hurry and make your way down the hall

Back inside your room,Robin and Conner get up"Well,not your best way to wake up"Robin as he rubs his head

"Fiamma"Conner runs after you out the room

Robin saw you where gone,just as he was about to follow something caught his eye in the spot Conner was,he does and picks it up

With you,as you ran down the hall in surively mode,you head some voices others talking. Just as they turn the corner,you run to the wall as you go up it just a bit and push off do another spin kick to the first one,then before the other one could do anything you grab them by their wrist and crack it as you flip them over throwing them up on the wall,saying the same thing again in Latain. You then procced to run down the hall

Conner comes a few minutes after you,as he sees the trail of beaten super heroes"Conner"Robin yells at him

Conner turns and sees him,along with the rest group,Aqualad, Megan, Artemis, and Kara"Let me guess she went that way"Artemis

"Argh"they hear other voices in pain,as well your voice yelling at them in Latin

"Fiamma"Kara/Megan as they hurry and fly after you. The others do as well

With you,still in your surival mode,you make it to the main bay area,but when you get there you come to a stop as you see Superman,The Flash, Green Arrow,J'onn, Wonderwomen, Dr. Fate, Green Lanterns, Hawkman,Hawkgirl, Red Tornado and Black Canary

"Fiamma calm down"Superman tells you

"Yeah,we're not going to hurt you"Green Arrown tells you gently as he steps to you with his hands up showing he wasn't going to hurt you

You look at him,as he stepped little by little closer to you. It seem like you let your guard down,he saw this and made the mistake at smiling at you reacted by giving him a square kick in the stomach then quickly with one under his chin making him fall down

"Arrow"Flash as they look at you surprised

"Fiamma calm down"Superman tells you"Red Tornado"

Red Tornado send s huge air blast at you,pushing you back just as you ran at hit the wall hard,as he kept you like this,Flash helps Green Arrow up, with you as tried to fight off the air pressure

"Fiamma calm down"Superman tells you"You need t calm down,everyone here is your friend"he tells you

You grunt at him,as you yell at him all of them the same thing you yelled at Conner and the other heroes you saw,you kept yelling at him and the rest

"She's not calming down" Green Lantern tells him

"What is she saying?"Black Canary asked wondering

You yelled it again and again,when the same energy started to come around from your rage

"It's surfacing"Doctor Fate noticed this as he flies up to you,his hands as the akem signs appear around you, he was trying to contain the energy from coming out

You yelled the same thing over and over again,the more you did the more energy came out ,Robin and the others reach the bay the second they did,you yell one more last time and a huge energy explision comes blasting the heroes back

"Is everyone ok?"Aqualad asked them

"Oh-no"Robin looks on

Everyone does,as they see you in your other state"Fiamma"Kara yells at you,as you turn and look at her,and with a flick of your finger an energy blast hits her,she flys back

"Kara!"Superman yells for her,then looks at you,he was trying to supress his anger with you"Fiamma please"

"..."You look at him all of them,when you make copies of yourself at least five

"She's being told what do to"Doctor Fate"She's learning,we must stop her"

He flies to you,you saw him you shot an energy hand at him,which pins him down hard as it started to crush him

"Fiamma don't"Robin yells at you,as he runs over along with the rest of the gang

"Stay Back" Hawkman tells them as he and Hawkgirl fly to you along with both Green Lanterns they come at you, two of your copies fly up to meet them just they are about to attack your copies open their mouths and out comes out of one a huge energy flaming snake and strikes Hawkman wrapping around him as he falls to the ground with the other one out of their mouth came a swarm of energy loctus, both Green Lanterns put up a sheild but the bugs go straight through them as they attack them

"..."everyone was afriad to do anything to you

*Megan her mind*J'onn says to her

*Right*Megan*everyone*she contacts Robin,Aqualad,Artemis,Conner and Kara

Megan flies over to her uncle holding his hand in hers,as she flies up with him both their eyes glow as they shot a telepath beam at you, in your mind

It hits you making you hold your head,as you scream but it wasn't your voice no, it was a much more higher pitch scream

"Fiamma"Wonderwomen looks at you worried she was about to go and help you,but Superman stops her her,as she looks up at Megan and J'onn

You grab your head trying to fight them off,as you started to lash out throwing energy balls everywhere,some dodged them as others melted through the walls, the screaming went on as the mental battle went on,your copies felt it as well they screamed as they started to dissapper.

*More*J'onn tells Megan who does as he asked and when they did a huge explision came that blew mostly everyone back

Everyone covered their eyes and face,when they looked saw you just standing there scared,your whole body was shaking when it started to shake like sezurie as you callpased on the floor still jerking

"Fiamma!"your teammates yell as they hurry to you

The adults hurry to get to you, Robin got to you first as he held you,your body was still jerking"Fiamma,Fiamma"he yells at you scared to death

"Fiamma"the others

"Let me" tells them,as he puts his hand on your forehead,it started to glow which made you gasp for air as if he was taking it away,you then stop,as your eyes where closed,you slowly start to open them up

"Fiamma"Robin looks at you worried

You look to see him and everyone but one person,when you remember who,you jolt up which scared everyone they assumed you would go back into that mode,so Superman holds you by your shoulders,you said the same thing over and over again in Latain

"What is she say?"Kara asked everyone

"Frater"you said again as you look up at Superman he saw something in your eyes,you where worried as well scared you knew something was going on

"Thats latin"Robin realized

"Frater,frater"you tell Superman as you look up at him

He was trying to see what you where saying,when the screen came on everyone turns to look,to their surprise and see Batman a beaten up on tied up in chains he was barely awake

"Frater!"you yell at the screen

"Batman"Robin

You yell at the screen again and again saying the same thing"You know what the trade is"a deep voice"If not"

You all saw Batman as someone stabs him in the stomach,your eyes widen at the sight"You have only two hours if not,we have a whole army waiting to get you and kill the others in our way"as the camara shows the whole army, the person then goes off


	33. Chapter 33

In a large dim lite room infront of each spots that where lite stood a hooded person,like that of a monk it was so silent and cold,in the middle of the room where two ancient stone tables on one was nothing but on the other was decanying bones that looked thousands of years old chained down as if they where going to was a scroll on one of the tables everything was set up just waiting for the main part.

Down below way underground there was Batman,who was still chained up,his costume was torn badly as well his mask everything on him. It look like he barely had any life left. He had come on his own after he had figured out where the location of the ritual was to take place. He felt he had to bring a stop to this once and for all, for the sake of you. He wanted his on vengance for what they had done to you as well him,his whole family. He came in perfectly undetected by any of them,able to make his way to center of whole operation before he got ambushed and the person he saw who was the master mind behind all this made his hatered for them even more greater then it ever before. When he had gotten word that Superman had allowed the realse of you, in his mind he knew Superman wouldn't do something like that,there was a plan up his selvee inorder for him to send you his body was badly beaten he had been told the whole history of how you came to be that sicken him even more.

It was quiet in his holding cell,as just sat there full of pain and regret that he couldn't do anything to help you. But he knew there was something he could do,he had too and with that little bit of thought he forces himself to move not caring at all about his pain he felt as he messed around with his handcuffs he could get out easly.

As he went at them,he heard a noise the sound of a door begin open,he slowly stops what he was doing,it was quiet he listen to what was going on,he didn't hear footsteps at all apporaching his cell. As he listen carefully his ear's picked up on a zooming sound of someone running. He looks up quickly as the person comes to a stop just at the same time he looks up

"Hey guys over here,he's over here"Kid Flash yells

"Batman!"Robin's voice echos down the hall,Batman listens as more feet came running over to his cell,he sees his sidekick Robin,along with his teammates,Aqualad,Artemis,Superboy,Megan, and Kara and including J'onn as well"Batman"Robin loooks at him

Batman could tell he was worried but didn't want to show it,Superboy starts to bend the bars out as he well rips off the whole cell bars,when he does Aqualad and Robin go in and help him up

"...W-what are you doing here"Batman barely gets out,as he stands up"Where are the...others?"

"Their doing their part,we must get you out of here"J'onn tells him

Batman looks at him,there was something different about J'onn the way he looked at Batman he could tell in his eyes"This way"J'onn as he and his niece fly out first with Batman in the middle Artemis had her bow ready on one side of Batman while Kid Flash was his other looking as well,Superboy and Kara in the back as everyone quickly leaves but still aware.

Everyone makes up out the holding cell,with Batman just fine,as J'onn and Megan scan the area to make sure it's safe before going on. They silently make their way through Artemis points everywhere with her arrow at any sudden movement,Superboy follows her eyes,as he and Kara use their superhearing to scan just as well.

"This way"J'onn tells everyone quietly as he turns the corner quickly Aqualad and Robin follow him along with everyone else

Batman kept looking at him,something was different about J'onn he just didn't know in the front with J'onn he radios someone"We have him",he then nods his head"Understood,co-"before he could finish he quickly pushes Megan out the way as he quicly grabs something out of thin air which was a very thin arrow

*Move*Megan tells everyone startled that their cover was blown

The second she said that the wall by them all explodes blocking their way for leaving.

"We've been noticed"Aqualad"Protect Batman"

Everyone nods their head, J'onn was in the front of the group"..."he looks silently at the long hall,when he quickly moves to the side using his hands to deflect in coming objects that the others didn't seem to see"Superboy make us a way out"he tells him

Superboy does as he was told and punches a whole through the wall"Come on"he yells at everyone

Aqualad and Robin where the first ones through followed by Artemis and Kid Flash,then Megan and Kara,Superboy looks on at J'onn

"Come on"Superboy yells at him

J'onn hears him as he picks up the items he had deflect quickly and throws them with deadly aim down the hall,he knew he his his targets as he hurries over to Superboy who waited for him to get then follows.

Once on the other side of the wall"Which way now?"Artemis asked

"Their gonig to try and cut us off"J'onn tells them,as he scans this new area"This way"he flies off with Megan by him the others hurry up,hurrying down the hall,J'onn quickly grabs candle holder that was in hall to light the way a bit the second he grabbed it,everyone heard the sound of metal against metal,as J'onn swings at his attacker as they flip back before he hits them. The outfit they where wearing was hard to tell if they where male of female either way J'onn was ready standing waiting for them to make the first move,his attacker looks at him narrowing their eyes as the run at him,using the walls to give them an advanage pushing off if,their blade coming down as J'onn blocks them,followed by a high kick which the other person blocked with ease,which surprised J'onn a great deal. Not many could block his attack like that.

With him being shocked for a second was a great opening for his attacker who kicked him hard in the stomach with enought force to knock him back onto the ground

"J-ahhhhh"Robin as he grabs the side of his neck,from feeling quick sharp pain he felt something small as he takes out from his neck to see a small little dart no bigger than a safety pin,he looks and sees everyone else besides J'onn with the same reaction,before he could say or do anything his body goes numb as he falls over stun unable to move.

Back with J'onn,he stands up looking at his attacker when he saw the others fall down,he looks back at his attacker though with a calm look but he was upset inside that it showed as a slight red outline of energy started to appear.

When a chuckle came from his attacker,a voice that he knew all to well"You always,let that get the best of you"a voice that had been dead for years to J'onn

He stands up with wide eyes looking at them,his attacker could tell as they stand up,looking back at them,they reach to take off their mask the second they do,the face of his attacker stun him completly.

"S-sensei"he manges to get out,as he drops his guard and weapon

Standing infront of him was Yumiko she gives him an evil smile"Hello again, Fiamma"was all she said before she quicklyincapacitated. She then stands over J'onn,looking down at him as she watched him change back into you.


	34. Chapter 34

"..."Robin,he started to open his eyes very slowly,it took him a quick minute before he became full aware on where he was,his eyes finally shot open as he looked around his surroundings"Oh no"he realized

Up in the ritual room,where everything is to take place,up against the wall chained down,where the memebers of the Justice League all around the room,they where also starting to come to it slowly,Superman was the first one as he looked around his eyes widen at the sight on what he saw. As he tries to move when he felt himself being held back by cuffs,he looks up at them surprised they where able to hold him

"Those Superman are made with a bit of Krpytonite"a voice from down the hall,Superman looks waiting for the owner of the voice to come forward to show themself. As he waited otehrs from the League started to wake up as well the second that they do the person who stepped through out of the shadows from the hall followed by a group of hooded people along with you though you where dressed differently in a white kimonoyou looked a bit drugged upfollowed by your sensei.

The man that stepped out of the shadows was Ra al Ghul, stops right infront of Superman and Batman who was up as well looking at Ra witha deadly look on his face

"Ra al Ghul"Superman says his name in disgust,but before he could finish your struggling got his attention"No don't"he yells at them as he sruggs to get out along with the rest of the League

Ra just looks at them,then back over to you not caring at all"The Lord may the world in 7 days,and here I will make it all over with in a day, a perfect world cleansed of evil,thoughs,dreams anything that will taint this world and me as everyone devoted leader"

"Your sick"Green Lantern spits out

"What dreams aren't"Ra tells him looking at him,then back at Superman and Batman until his eyes landed on Batman"...You be proud your sister is going to be doing a good thing"

"..."Batman"When I get down I will break your neck"

"..."Ra turns his attention to Superman

"Why the girl"Superman demanded from him,you struggle in the background not wanting to be strapped down but those who where holding you where stronger due to the drug in your system as they strap you down putting the scakles on your ankles and wrist,you try to struggle to get out

"No stop it please"Wonder Women protest as she tries herself to get out along with the rest of the League but no luck at all

"Why her Ra!"Superman yells at him

Yumiko comes over to Ra"Sir everything is ready"Yumiko tells him

Ra turns and looks at her"Thank you Yumiko"as he turns around walking over to you as he picks up the scroll as the hooded figures all gather around"As for your anwser to that question Superman, to start a new life one much be taken away. Taint an incoccent enough to be filled with rage on how the world is and turn them against it. Seening how Batman was filled with at a younger age, why not make another one. After digging up his mother's grave I took the cells,that belong to the unborn child. Dead of coruse but once put in the my Lazarus Pit,brought the cell back to life,all I needed to do was put it in a host. Though of coruse not before genitcally altering it to be perfect. Once done the host was found,allowing them to keep my vessel once the process was done. My vessel was brought back to me raised to hate the world a-"

"If Fiamma was bn to hate this world,why did you teach her to love it?"J'onn asked him,as well Yumiko

Ra looks at her,then back at them"What is a little bit of confusion in a mind of a one. It stirs more hate once the one who gave them hope got taken away,letting them hate the world to the fact they couldn't do anything to save the one they love. It fulled them. I know my vessel was going to go back to her sensei's place. I controlled every part of her life, he mentor knew as well. She left the note before she died, once my vessel fused with the power of the sword it being to feed off her rage. I sent others after her to full her rage, as she killed them her rage from them and desire to be free fulled the blade even more. I knew you Batman would figure it out soon or later,and would do anything you could to protect her. Your only last family memeber left. I planned that out as well. You brought her to me all of you did. I knew each move you would make before you would make it, and now..."he looks down at the scroll"I would like to thank you all, but a new world awaits and new beginng: She who lives, bring creation to this world, burn of flesh fires of the underworld seek her rage cosuming all that lives. Vengance ofones own, I souls realse the bonds and bring her to flesh I bond thy to my will arise Izanami,and claim what you have lost"

Once he was done, red energy started to outline you and with in second turned into flames as you screamed in pain,the skeleton next you became on fire,the fires in the room that barely lite the place burst with more flames lighting up the room completly. As you screamed your energy was being transfored to that of the bones as it started to take form,the whole room shake as high winds picked up,the ground started to crack once they did the smell of decanying flesh came as well the screams of the dead, and from your body which caused you more pain as you screams mixed in with those of the dead was the sword,as it forced itself out of you,the pain was to much

The League watches all this as you went through it, Batman stared wide eyes as he yelled for you but his voice you couldn't hear not anyones at all.

At the enterence of the hall"Fiamma!"everyone yells,your teammates along with another man it was Nicolo as they stop and stare with wides eyes at what they saw,it was you but they weren't sure,because you looked decayed

"..."Megan gasp at the sight of you crying long with the rest

They look on more,seeing where you energy was taken from to see there a lady of Japanese, with straight black hair, she so pale, with blood splatters all over her face, she was dressed in a white kimono with blood stains on them, infact blood was dripping from her. Her appearance caused musk and decay to start as the air started to become toxic

With Ra,he smiles at this sight of this "Izanami,goddess of creatio and death"he bows to her


	35. Chapter 35

Everyone stared wide eyes at the goddess just sitting there,she smelt of decay so badly,outside the whole place a huge deadly strom could be heard as the thunder rumble the whole place along with lighting that sounded like millions of bat wings as well the sound of thousands of banshees in the wind as it blew.

Batman looks over at you,you kept decaying every second the Goddess was here. And each second made his blood boil as he lunged out trying to break his cuffs that held him back as he kept screaming your name,but he couldn't lose at all.

Over with Ra as he smiles at up the goddess"Now to finishes the rest of ritual"he smiles to himself he as he starts to take off the top of his shirt to show ingraved markings all over his top body,he then holds up the scroll as he finishes the rest of ritual"Goddess of Creation and Death,here my call become my vessel so that I am smit all. Avanging your death that take unfairly,let the fires of hell burn so clearly. Give me your power of rage and hate so that I may create a brighter day"once he was finished the scroll started to glow as did the goddess herself,she looks down at Ra,as her eyes glow looking into his the second that they made contact a huge brust of energy came around him like a flames from fire as his markings started to glow,he screams in agony

"Master" Yumiko was about to touch him when she puts up her blade to deflect something,she looks the moment she her face comes in contact with foot as she slides across the room,she gets up to see who had hit was Nicolo as he comes charging at her once again,it was then she realized as she saw the shadows of the others heroes on the other side of the room,she gets her sword ready"Stop do not allow them to break the conncation until the Master is done"she yells at men as well the ones in the hoods,as she goes to ingage Nicolo in battle

Over with you,the gang reaches you,they just look at you,as you layed chained to the table your life was being sucked out from you

"We need to get those shackle off her now"Robin as he looks at them holding you

"You handle her Robin we shall release the Justice League"Aqualad tells him"Kid Flash come with me,Artemis you stay with RObin and protect him,Kara I shall need you assitants as well"he tells them

"Ok"Kara as she flies off with Aqualad

Robin looks back at you anazlying how to get the shackles off you"I don't have much time"he tells himself

Artemis shots her arrow at someone"Your right,you don't,you better hurry"she tells him

Robin looks up quickly as he sees some men coming over him,Megan puts her hand on his shoulder"You finish this we'll take care of them"as she goes to join Artemis,Superboy follows,but Robin calls him back"Conner I'm going to need you here,to be my muscle incase they get pass them"

Superboy nods his head,as he looks down at you. Over with Aqualad as his group they made it to the first League Memeber it was Black Canary as Kara breaks her cuffs she gets down just fine as she rubs her wrist

"Half of you go that way,the rest with me"Black Canary

"Understood"Aqualad as his group slipts up

Back over with Robin as he was working on,everytime he tired to get them off you,he got shocked or burn from the energy,that Superboy couldn't take it any more

"Why isn't it working"He demands from Robin

"I don't know,I just can't get them off"Robin yells at him"I'm trying as hard as I c-"

He was cut off when he heard Ra scream it made eveyone look at him,as the Goddess started to dissapper as the flames around engulped him,then fired out ward to everyone blowing them all back

"...Man"Robin as he stands up as he looks wide eyes at Ra now,different,he was the avatar for the Goddess,she gave him the power he asked for,he looked just like you did when you went into that stage though more so for a guy,as well his eyes where burning with flames,and the Goddess was behind him though like a spirit form

Ra looks down at everyone he smiles at them"I will bring about a new world"with that the Goddess wraps her hands around him as he teleports out the room shaking the whole room.

"Move"Yumiko yells to her men,as they run out,she then stabs Nicolo hard in his stomach and kicks him off her sword without any mercy as she and her men hurry up and leave,but she stops they got stopped by Green Lantern's energy wall as she turns and looks up to see him there along with Hawkman and Hawkgirl and Green Arrow who had his arrow ready for launch

"You have only two choices and one doesn't end well at all for either of you"Green Arrow tells them

"..."Doctor Fate looks at your decayed body as he waves his hand over you,the shackles didn't come off

"Fiamma!"Batman yells as he runs over to you,everyone moves out the way for him,as he stops and looks at you,everyone could tell even with his mask on he was in pain seeing you just like this. He walks over to you as he slowly touches your face pushing your hair strands back and with his other one he lifts up your head carefully making the chains on the schakles move slightly he then hugs you as he cried over you body

"Batman,I'm sooo sorry, I tired..."Robin as he drops his head

"She can't die like this"Superboy says in anger as he held his tears back"She can't die like this"he yells louder he then turns to Doctor Fate"Fix her"he demands from him

"I cannot"Doctor Fate tells him"She is to far beyond my reach to fix"

Superboy's eyes wellup with tears,not accetping what he was just told,as he looks back at you"I never got to tell her"he tells himself as he tightens his fist"I didn't help her at all"

"Maybe they can fill us in"Green Arrow as he throws down Yumiko making everyone look,the second he did Wonder Women quickly picks her up and pins her to the wall hard,as she raised her fist

"You won't be forgiven"she yells just as she was about to smash her face,but Captain Atom stops her as she looks at him, as she drops Yumiko to the floor as she laughs at them all

"Stop laughing"Flash tells her in disgust

But Yumiko just kept laughing over and over again"Look at you all,crying over someone who was nothing more than a tool. Her whole life was writen out of her,she had no purpose in this world at all. And you choose to waste your tears a empty souless body"she laughs more"Her life is nothing but twists and lies,and she knows that"

"Stop it"Robin yells at her as he takes out his batrang ready to throw it at her

Yumiko looks at him,all of them and starts to laugh at them once again"Leave her be"Superman"We need to stop Ra,before he destorys everything"

"But we can't leave Fiamma here"Kara protest

"...There is nothing we can do for at this moment"Superman tells them

Doctor Fate looks at him,then down at you as if seeing something in you that had not yet been taken out of you"There is something we can do"he tells them

Everyone looks at him"But it will cost someone"he tells them

"I'll do it"Batman stands up slowly,as everyone looks at him

"What are you talking about?"Aquaman asked

"...A life was to be given inorder for the ressuaction of the goddess,a soul filled with rage and hate,Fiamma's soul was filled with such. Until...something else came into bloom in her soul that could not be taken out"Doctor Fate tells them

"Will it bring her back"Superboy asked him

Doctor Fate looks at him"Yes,it will"

"What is it?"Artemis asked

"...It's love"Wonder Women says as she unclips a small pouch opening it as the Jem falls out in her hand"Mother gave it to me,she said Fiamma would need it"as she hands it to Doctor Fate

"..."he places it on the top of your chest"She has love there,but another one is required to reach out and egnite it giving life back to her"

"I'll do it"Batman tells them"She's my little sister, I made a promise to her decades ago to protect her"

"And I made one to her too"Superboy

Everyone looks at him,he looks right back"I love her too,I never got a chance to help her,but I will now. Let me do it"

"No me"Kid Flash steps up"I love her too"

"I only need one"Doctor Fate

"Then...t-take me"Nicolo tells them,as they all look over at him,he was leaning up on the wall for support,as he slowly makes his way over there holding his new wound he was about to fall if Aquaman and Red Tornado get him"Please...I have memeories of...her mot-her...u-use th-em to br-ing her b-ack"

"..."Everyone

Nicolo looks at Batman"S-he w-ill need you,your...her brother. T-he only fam-ily she has. Like I said...I don't want to kn-ow ab-out me"he smiles at him but coughs up blood.

"Then you shall have your wish"Doctor Fate holds his hand out to the other table next to you Nicolo starts to walk over there with the help of Red Tornado and Aquaman as they lay him down

"She will be forever protect,I will personaly see to that"Aquaman tells him

Nicolo just barely smiles,as they leave him, Batman comes over to him"..."Nicolo

"Thank you"Batman tells him

Nicolo smirks"..."as he looks at you"She'll...be ok"

Batman leaves him"Ok,everyone we need to go after Ra"Superman tells them"Flash take them away"he looks down at Yumiko and her men"Doctor Fate I'll everything with you,Batman your more than welcome to stay"

Batman looks down at you"No..."he tells him

"Alright then"Superman"This fight will determine everything,be ready everyone"He looks at them all"...Lets go"with that he flies up out of the room,others follow him the last ones to leave where teens. As they look at you

"I will bring her back,but you must all keep your hearts open for her"Doctor Fate tells them"She will need every bit of you all"

"We will"Aqualad tells him

"Just bring her back"Robin tells him"Please"

"I will"Doctor Fate tells them he then looks at Superboy and Kid Flash both who had the same face"Both your love for her will reach her but one will stronger then the other"

"..."Superboy/Kid Flash

"Lets go"Aqualad tells them as they leave the place following the Justice League

Doctor Fate watches them,then looks back down at you. His hands started to glow as he made the Jem glow as well which made your body start to glow as well,he then moves his hand up as Nicolo started to glow as well."You are doing a brave deed"

"...So did my sister"Nicolo tells himself as his eyes shot wide open as he felt his Doctor Fate take what he had asked the memeories of his sister your mother. His life essence that kept him alive all this time. He saw them in his mind everything from his childhood with his sister,through their school days. Her smile,her eyes, her singing voice. The day she became pregant with you. How she was towards you in her belly.

Each of these memeories light up the Jem more and more as it transfored its energy over to you. With you,inside your body:

_It was dark completely it was so cold,as you just sat there all alone in the and so empty when you felt a warm breeze that wrapped around you. As if arms where holding you,the breeze picked you felt so safe in this breeze as you wrap your arms around it. Along with that breeze you heard a soft voice,that you knew but just not the face they where singing to you. As you stood there and listen to them you started to sing along to the song as well_

_"A new day has...come_

_I was waiting for so long  
>For a miracle to come<br>Everyone told me to be strong  
>Hold on and don't shed a tear<em>

_Through the darkness and good times  
>I knew I'd make it through<br>And the world thought I had it all  
>But I was waiting for you<em>

_Hush, love_

_I see a light in the sky  
>Oh, it's almost blinding me<br>I can't believe  
>I've been touched by an angel with love<br>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears<br>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun_

_A new day has...come"As you started to sing,your whole backgrounded started to change to,the more you got into the song your outfit changed as well,you where standing ontop of a hill in a flowing lavander sundress that reached all way to your ankels your hair had a headband to match as you sung that voice you heard came closer and closer,and second you hit a high note someone came out of thin air standing next to you,as they took your hand in theirs. You turn to see a women with long lovely strong heathly greeish black hair with the same color eyes as yours,she was so pretty dressed like you but in a cream color,she had pale skin like yours. She held your hand tightly as you both sung, her voice was so strong and powerful. _

The more you kept singing in your mind,the brighter the Jem got as well your started to become more alive and healthy looking. Doctor Fate looks down at you,his hands still glowing to make sure the processes was still going as he looks over at Nicolo whos eyes where closed but he had on a peaceful smile.


	36. Chapter 36

People ran and screamed for their lives as the world started to fade,flames everywhere,earthquakes at every corner of Earth. The sky rained down with flames,as demons went to devour those who inhabited Earth,either man or women infant to teen. Everyone was caught in Ra's god powers. As he destoryed all those on Earth. Not paying attention to their screams of plea as they ran for their lives knowing there was no hope at all to save themselves for their terrible faith.

Ra watchd them gleaming with pride at what he was doing,as he laughed at them"Burn for all the corruption this world has. All the evil that is here. This world is tinted and I shall purfiy a swipe of my hand" as he raises his hand and just as he was about to do the motion. Something fast and hard gets thrown at him,that knocked him down out the sky,this took him off guard as he looks to see who knocked him down out the air. It wasn't the miliarty of all the corners of the world. No it was a thorn in his side a huge one.

He grinds his teeth as he stares at the whole Justice League along with teens look at him,each of them with the same look in their eyes. It was firece,strong, a force to be reacken with. They where going to stop even if ment they would die in the process. As long as they stopped him,with their last breath

Ra gets up"Well,well the Justice League and kids"he smiles at them"You dare to challage me?"

"Whats their to challage a man who is nothing but a coward"Superman tells him

Ra smiles at him"Let us not fight,it is obvious you shall not win. I shall allow you all to live in my new world as my royal guards I will give you all you want. Just join my side and let us not shed any more blood that is not needed"He holds out his hand to them

Batman narrows his eyes to him"..."under his cap he presses a device that set off a high pitch sound that made Ra turn around the second he did,whatever hit him,exploded blasting him back.

The suprise attack didn't do much to him,as he gets up,upset at the trick they just played on him"How da-"he didn't finish his sentence as Superman,Wonderwomen,and Captain Atom come and punch him hard in the face at different sides sending him back fast and hard as he crashes through some buildings as they fall down.

The rest of the League goes in for their own hit,just as Ra gets up Hawkgirl comes with her mace and hits him back,as Green Lantern uses his ring and forms a hand as it grabs Ra and throws him into the ground and picks him up throwning him in the air. Both Green Arrow,Red Arrow, and Artemis shot their arrows at him,as they explode with enough force to blast him back. Batman and Robin throw their batgrangs adding to that explsion. Ra falls down out the sky hard from the attack. Red Tornado comes sending a hard twister right at him. Letting him go while Captian Marvel grabs him and pile drives him back into the and her Uncle use their telekensis to slightly crack the Earth's crust with the help of Superboy,the Flash,Kid Flash,Aqualad,Aquaman,and Black Canary make a huge trench when they see Ra fall through. Green Lantern uses his ring to close the earth back.

Everyone stands there,waiting to see if their team work paid off. Nothing came of it"...We did it"Flash smiles

The second he said that,the ground started to shake hard"Everyone move"Superman yells

A half a second after the ground erupts as Ra emerges unharmed by all their attacks,as he flies up into the air,looking down at them. He smiles at them. Everyone got ready"You should have taken up my offer,all your fighting is pointless"he looks down on them"I am God,I say who lives and dies. I decide how one lives their I have proven that"he looks right at Batman who narrows his eyes at him"Or have you mortals forgotten"A screeching sound started to be heard as they look behind him,and see as dark flames formed that formed into winged demons with bloody stained teeth,and no eyes claws so sharp could pirece anything. On the ground it started to shake as well,they look and see as dead corpse started to come out the ground. They smelt of decay as they looked at the League. Ra had raised his army,he smiles in pleasure

"..."Ra,as his army goes at them

"Don't hold back"Batman yells at them as he runs at Ra's army,the others follow him,listening to him. The more they destroyed any of Ra's creations the more was a endless battle,that everyone had to stay quick on their toes. The teens had to put all they had learned from their mentors into action now. There was no thinking their mentor would be there to save them,they had to do their own thing.

Aqualad slashes through an undead,Kid Flash whips up a whirlwind,sending it at the winged creatures

"They just won't die"he yells as he dodges one of the undead

"They are dead"Robin over heard him,as he narrowly dodges one,he grabs their foot as he swings them into another one breaking them.

Everyone was fighting,Superboy stayed with Batman being his muscles,when they both got surrounded by a group of the undead"Go"Batman tells him

"I'm not going anywhere,your Fiamma's brother"Superboy punches a few as they go after him"I don't want her to be sad if anything happens to you"he tells him"ARHHHHHGGGGGGG"he slams his fist down on the ground hard causing it to crack as his force from his blow blew back some of the undead

Batman and him make their way through,everyone was making their over to Ra. He saw them, his smile faded"You all have been a pain in my side way to long. I am done toying with you"he shots out a quick dark energy that hits the ground the second it energy comes up quickly wrapping around the all memebers of the League tying them down hard. As it started to squeeze them sucking the life right out of them. Ra lands down a few feet away.

"You think you bold acts will save you all? Death has come to all. Your day was written for you all. You can not win,try as you must but Rage and desctution has won this. That is all that is in this world. Hate and rage, corppution. Evil deeds that people choose. I shall cleasen it, and your presence shall not be promited in my new WORLD!"he raises his hands as black lighting crackes in the sky as it comes down hard and onto the right on the League.

Ra laughs at this,as he teleports away watching his attack hit them. Knowing that they couldn't do anything to escape it. He let it go on for a few more he stopped it,all that he saw was nothing but smiles down at this,but it fades when something catches his eyes within the smoke

"NO!?"He looks

As the smoke started to clear, a huge golden pinkish dome was around everyone the whole hereos open their eyes,as they did not feel the impact at all,they look up wide to see

"Fiamma"Robin

He looks up at you,as does the rest,you where in the middle with Doctor Fate right by you,your hands where up glowing the same color as the dome,your eyes where as well,your hair was much longer infact it covered your whole body all parts,they could tell you weren't wearing anything,your aura was the same color as dome.

You had stopped the attack,but there was something else as well that was behind you. To which everyone couldn't believe with their eyes, Wonder Women smiles at this sight behind you as your avatar was Aphordite,she glew in a ghostly like form.

"She's tapped into it"Wonder Women was so proud of you

You break the dome as you look up at Ra,your eyes back to normal. You where still surrounded by your aura. As you step forward those dark binds on the League broke off, and life came back to the dead Earth grass came up as well stands up looking at you.

"...So you live"Ra says to calmly

"...I do live"you tell him"I live for a reason,a purpose. I was given this life"

"Yes you were given life,but only for me. You where nothing more than my vessel. So you have surived you purpose"He tells you

"You are you wrong,I am not your vessel. I have my own life. A life I never knew could or would have existed. A life filled with wonders. Those who care for me. Those who are my family. Those who love me.I was filled with hate and rage I was forced to be filled with it. It hurt me inside. All the pain I felt is now spreading out into the world."

"Which is a wonderfull now understand this world"Ra tells you

"You are wrong!"you yell at him"There is more to just pain in this is love,something I have begun to learn. And now know it is love in this world that fuels everything in this world. You kill them with rage and hate. I shall save them with love and wisdome"Your eyes glow again,when they did your other avatar appeared the goddess Athenayour aura got more goldish with the pink still put your hand up,as a another dome forms around the League

"What the-FIAMMA DON'T"Batman yells at you as he pounds his fist onto the dome

You heard him as you turn around to look at them all,you give them for the very first time a real smile. One that showed them not to worry about you,everything would be fine. That you finally understood everything. All these new feelings insides you have now learned to be thankful for them. These feelings made you human. It also showe you loved them all very much each of them. And you would protect them no matter looks at you,his eyes well up he didn't want you out there fighting on your own.

Doctor Fate puts his hand on his shoulder"You must all have faith in here,keep your hearts open she knows what to do,and will need you all more than ever now"

Everyone heard him,as they look at you with your two avatars behind you,your aura glowing ready to take on looks at you as his aura glows as well dark bloody red he smiles at you in his hand forms black flames,while in yours forms goldish pinkish flame the soruce of your then take off with your powers as you run at him,ready to ingage him in battle.


	37. Chapter 37

Running along the ground as you jump in time to dodge one of Ra's attacks on you. You look up quickly as you fire back at him,but all he does is just block it with ease. He just smiles as he looks down at you.

"You really believe you can win?"he looks at you,as he sends one lighting down to strike you where you stood,you moved just in time. But the force of attack made you fly toward the ground hard,he just laughs at you as you layed on the ground."You are wasting your time"he goes down just a bit but still stayed far away from you

You pick yourself up from the attack as you stand and face him,his smile goes away as he frowns"Your such a foolish girl,you've done what was needed."He fires at you once again.

Aphrodite covers you with her hands just in time,to stop the powerful attack,which bounced back off. Which angered him though he didn't show it,you then turn it around on him,as your body started to glow brighter and brighter when you stored enough energy you lashed it all out as it flew straight at quickly puts up a sheild as his goddess blocks the attack but it still wasn't enough it wounded her,as she screamed in pain. It blasted Ra right out the sky down onto the ground.

Over in the dome,everyone was watching you handle had gotten back up,he was upset now at the attack you had just landed on could tell in his eyes,as his power increased more and more.

"He's to strong for her"The Flash looks at you,you blasted back by Ra,they heard you screaming from the pain

"FIAMMA!"Batman pounds his fist on the dome,he couldn't break out of no matter how much he tried

He watched as if behind a looking glass,you pick yourself up slowly from that last attack, but Ra came down on your head smashing you into the ground

"FIAMMA!"everyone yells at you

Ra picks you up by the back of your neck as he throws you. You flew through the air fast, this battle was alot for you,but you had to win. And with that you stop yourself in mid air through your aura as you set yourself on the ground just fine.

"You still will not back down"Ra"Have you no brains child,you cannot beat me,you never could. I created you. What you have learned to feel now. Is nothing, you've dead before, in another life time,you've dead again in this life time. Meaning your life was not valued at all. When your real parents where killed,the men who did not care at all, and when you where born once again your life was pointless. So do yourself a favor and lay down and die" his eye glow a huge black mist comes out his hands as it goes and surrounds you.

"Fiamma!"Superboy yells

You look around in the mist,you saw nothing but darkness"H-hello"your voice just echos"Anyone"but nothing but the echoing of your voice as well the sound of your breathing and heart beat. You turn around but saw nothing.

You waited in the black mist unsure what this was. It was then you heard a screams followed by a gun shot. You jerk your head that way, to look. You heard voices.

The mist starts to clear,as you look wide eyes in a ally laid two people both shot a few times stained in their own blood, a man with black hair and women with brown hair and brown eyes,they where rich by the clothes they wore. The women's necklace of pearls was broken and scattered into pieces on the cold dark ground. You looked and saw her stomach she was pregant and a gun shot wound could be seen there.

You knew right away who that was,it was your real parents dead on the cold ground.

Outside the mist,you scream for what you saw in the mist,everyone heard it. Your scream was painful one.

"She's in pain"Superboy,as he looks at the dome he throws a full punch at it,but it just bounces off,he goes at it again and again. His friends join in as well Batman and soon the League as your screams got more and more worse.

Ra laughs at this,as they look up at him"What did you do to her!"Robin demands from him

"It's simple,show her every single pain she has caused for her being here alive on this earth"Ra tells them,as he looks at them,his hand forms his energy around it,as he swings at the dome the Goddess nails dig into the dome as he started to pull at it to break it."She wasn't worth anything,and now she knows,and she will die knowing that as well"

"You will not have her"Wonder Women yells at him

You scream again in the black mist"As I speak the mist is killing her slowly eatting away as she gives in more and more into it."With that he breaks the dome as the group looks up at him,Wonder Women didn't think about it,she lunges at him full force he lets her impact come as he laughs at her,she realized her punch had no effect. Ra looks at her as his aura blazed more and more,he then back slaps her down hard into the ground

"We can take him"Green Arrow as he fires his arrows at him, Ra stops them in mid air and sends them back,everyone moves just in time.

"Your rage I can feel it,it is wonderful"Ra

"Shut up"Kid Flash tells him as he runs at Ra sends s harsh gust of wind at him knocking him down as long with the others as he looks at them layed down on the ground

Ra lands down on the ground looking at them,your screams could be heard in the back,Superboy barely opens his eyes,as he looks over at you in the mist,Megan does as well,Robin too,Aqualad,Kara,Artemis and Kid Flash. They saw as lighting was striking the mist showing a shadow of you in pain.

"Now then,where was I"Ra as he starts to make the grond shake

*Fiamma,don't give in. We can't lose you*Megan tells you*Believe you can,we know you can,let those horrible memeories fade away*

*Fiamma,you have a family now,friends who are with you all the way*Artemis

*We will not leave you,you are never alone in the dark*Aqualad

*Let your pain go,it was never your fault*Robin*You can do it*

*Fiamma,please don't leave*Kid Flash

*Fiamma, I know you can pull through this. I can't see anything happen to you,we need you here. I need you.*Superboy

*Let your love heal everything*Megan*You have enough to do that and more*

As the ground shock flames came around"Well,seems I've won"Ra

"Do...not sell yourself short"Doctor Fate

Ra look paid him no mind as he sent his attack them,but stops mid way when he hears and sees glowing come his mist,as the light emiting from it. In a few seconds it explodes he coves his eyes. As he looks on to see you emarged up in the air,just fine,all your wounds healed. But the light you gave off was so strong that the skys started to become clear,it broke away the dark bloody sky. The fire stopped falling down. The flying demons got desigrated. Life was come back to earth, both goddess where behind you.

Your light was so strong Ra used the Goddess to shield himself but it burnt her as she screams in finally open your eyes when you did,you teleported the whole League behind you,as you look at you amazed but glad to see you well.

"I feel..."Aqualad as he looks onto you

"Safe"Black Canary looks onto you as well

Ra looks up at you"You are to be DIED!"he yells at you

"Love can never die"You tell him softly

"Then there is a first time for everything"Ra as he sends a huge chunck of energy at you

"FIAMMA"Kara

The attack hit you,but a sheild was blocking it. The attack had no effect at all. Ra looks up surprised at this,as you look at him,your eyes soften at him. As you hold your hand

"Your pain,let me help you"you ask him

He looks up at you"..."when he felt something strange with his powers. He looks up at the Goddess she was staring right at you,he then looks at you quickly"You will not win"he tells you as his aura goes up more and more"I have more power than you,I can feed off all the rage within this world"he tells you

You watch as his aura blazes,he fires it all at just look at him. As impact came it did nothing to you,no harm at all.

Everyone looks at you surprised at this"..."everyone

"You may have the rage in this world. But I have love everywhere,from earth to space every living thing loves. It cares for something"You tell him,your aura got bigger and bigger as it expanded it took form into a winged animal behind you,you then fly right at Ra

"FIAMMA!"Batman yells at you as he stayed up in the air

Ra saw you come he gets his ready as it forms into leathery winged creature. You flew right at him,as he came right at you."Let me help you"you hold out your head as you close your eyes and smile as impact came with you both.

A huge explision came both you and Ra that,it was big enought to wipe over the whole Earth itself.

With the League they too got caught in the finally blow between you both,the light was so much it covered them all in a blinding light. Unable to know what the outcome of the fight was.


	38. Chapter 38

*F-F-Fiamma*Batman tells himself,as he starts to gain consciousness,when slowly sat up,as he opened his eyes slowly. When he did his eyes widen up as he looks around. Everything was full of life once again. Nothing dark or dead,no fire falling out of the sky. He felt the cool soft breeze on his face not harsh burning was in the middle of a field.

He stands up slowly looking around,he saw other League memebers waking up as well. Each one with the same response he had when he woke up.

"..."Superman smiles up at the sun not covered or blacken out

"Fiamma"Batman it then clicked,as he looks around for you"Fiamma"he runs away from the group

Those who where up,heard him and turn their attention to Batman. Superboy gets up and follows him,along with his friends.

"Come on"Green Arrow tells everyone

They all hurry up and follow Batman."Fiamma,Fiamma"He yells louder and louder for you.

"Where is she,Fiamma"Robin yells for you

Everyone does,but got nothing back. Batman makes his way across a creek,he yells for you again and again. But got nothing.

Megan scans for your mind but got nothing at all within her range. Kid Flash raced within a radius but got nothing as well.

Batman makes his way ontop of a hill"FIAMMA"he yells loud,he then takes off his mask and yells for you again and again. He put all his energy in his yell,that he for once got tired. The other make up to looks around yelling for you.

"You don't think..."Artemis tries not to think about it

"Don't say that,have faith"Kara tells her as she too looks for you worried as well but did not want to give into that type of thinking

Batman strached his eyes as far as they could see, Superboy looks around for any sign of you. He did not wan to think the waste at all.

"She's out there"he tells himself"FIAMMA"he yells on the top of his lungs

His voice echoed in the wind, the whole League waits but got nothing but wind's sound to return.

"..."Superman as he looks down at Batman his had sorrow for him,he clears his thoart

"Don't"Batman tells him"Just don't"everyone turns and looks at him. He turns around as he starts to walk down the hill

Robin eyes soften as he looks at him,everyone does. They start to follow,but Superboy he looks once more"Come back,please"he says when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looks and sees it was Kid Flash. His teammates had stayed behind. They shared his pain but not as deeply as he felt though Kid Flash understood. He too had tears coming down his eyes. Superboy turns his head not wanting to show them,but they came anyway.

"Come on"Robin tells him

Superboy looks back once more,but follows them. It was quiet with the whole League no one talked, no one looked at eachother. Everyone's mind was on one person. Just as they got to the creek a blinding light came, they all cover their eyes to look and see both Athena and Aphrodite standing there human size infront of them

"Goddess"Wonder Women bows to them in respect

They look at her,then at them all. Aphrodite's eyes soften at Batman"..."he looks up at her,she smiles at him as she looks up at Athena who looks down at her with the same smile

Without saying anything,Aphrodite goes onto the other side of the creek,as she puts her hands over it along with Athena. Their hands glow when they did,the water started to move foaming as it started to take shape. Everyone watches this. The shape of the foam started to mold into a body of a teenage girl,that was well built perfect in any way. Thick black hair started to grown. Batman's eyes widen as he watched this everyone's did he took a step closer, the foam was molding into you. It didn't take long for you to be completely finished,you where there float a bit off the ground though your eyes where closed it was alright,you had a white cloth that covered wrapped around your body as it flowed in the wind along with your hair.

"..."The Goddess,they sat you down gentle,the second your feet touches the soft grass. Life came back to you,as you started to flutter your eyes open when you did they where still bloody ruby red with a hit of gold in them just barely.

You look around at everyone,you seem somewhat lost as you looked around everything the sky,the trees,the flowers everything the birds caught your attention. You then let your eyes land on Batman,he looks down at you,as he gets to your eye level,he looks right at you.

You slowly bring up your hand,as you slowly touch his face,gently when you did he closes his eyes at peace,comfort by your touch. You looked at him like a new child,he touches your hand with his own,as he smiles from your touch. He then opens his eyes looking at you,his told you so much but the main one was happniess.

By this look you spoke"Brother?"you asked him sounding like a child as you look around seeing the others, then back at him.

He nods his head at what you just said"Yes brother"he tells you

With that you smile,as you jump on him giving him a tight hug"Brother"you hold him,as he hugs you tight as well,you both where crying. For the first time you had cried but it was happy tears of joy. Batman makes the hug tighter with you,as he picks you up,as if you where 5 years old,and holds with his strong arms not wanting to let you go,and neither you.

Everyone watches this reuion with you both,and could not help but smile at a long hug,he puts you down as you look at everyone else,they smile at you.

Your eyes then land on Megan, you walk over to her and in a quick motion hug her like she had done to many was so over whelmmed she hugged you back as well and cried on you.

"Welcome home"she tells you

The others join in,Aqualad,Artemis,Kid Flash,Robin,Kara,and Superboy."Welcome home"they tell you.

Alfred was cleaning up down in the batcave,when heard the batmoblie coming down the long tunnel,he didn't turn around as he was dusting the computer.

"Welcome home Master Bruce and Master Dick"Alfred"Dinner is ready for you both"

"Do we have room for one more?"Dick asked

Alfred stops dustings as he turns around,the second he does he looks at you,there standing. He drops his duster,as he walks over to you slowly. You look up at him,as you smile at him. He got tears in his eyes,as he touches the side your face."Welcome home Lady Wayne"he takes your hands in his as he squeezes them gently"Such a beauty like your mother"

You smile at him"Thank you"

"Your quite welcome,come this way dinner is ready for you"he tells you as he leds you up the stairs out the Batcave, Bruce and Dick go to change first.

You make it up into the real mansion which was huge. You where surprised at seeing all Alfred led you to the dinning area, you looked around.

"Here my dear"Alfred

You look and see a huge long table filled up with different types of foods,enough to feed 4 families,Alfred pulls out the chair."..."you just look at it

"Just dig in,thats what I do"Dick tells you

You look up at them both,they where dressed in normal clothes as they sit down with you

"I...can eat this?"you asked him

"I don't see why not"Bruce tells you"Everything that is mine is yours"

You look at him,then at Dick and last at all just smile at you,you look down at the food unsure to take the food,when Bruce takes your hand,you look at him quickly as he leds your hand to a dish of food and helps you take it,then put it on your plate.

You just look,but smile a bit feeling more at ease as you go to put more on your plate,with that Dick and Bruce do as food was wonderful and you loved it very much,you had never had anything like this in your whole life.

Dinner time lasted for sometime,when it was over Bruce,Dick and Alfred led you upstairs they gave you the grand tour. But one room,you stopped in was a study room,over the fireplace a picture of your parents. Your real ones,you looked up at them,Bruce comes behind you and place a arm around looked at your father he was very handsome like your brother,your mother was beauitful as well,they both where kind people you could tell.

"...Are they mine?"You asked him

"Yes"he tells you

You look at them one last time,then turn and leave the room,a bit more with the manision,until you came to your room,it was dark in your room"...Ok,what do you think"Dick turns on the light

When he did you where surprised at what your room it was so grand so elegant, it had an old Victorian style to it. The walls where a nice brown color there was a fire place

"This mine?"you asked

"Yes,Master Bruce instisted your room be fitting place for you"Alfred tells you

You walk in slowly,as you look around slowly taking everything in,the room was huge like that of a condo size.

"Your closet is over here Fiamma"Dick tells you

You go over to him,as he steps in and the light comes on by itself,you look at your huge walk in closet

"I hope you don't mind,but I did some shopping for you"Bruce tells you

You look at your rows and rows and rows of shoes and clothes,pruses,assorices, stand in the middle or what you believed is the middle.

"..."You smile as you look at them all,you then run over to Bruce as you hug him"Thank you"

He hugs you back"No,thank you"he tells you

As you hugged him,you felt so at ease,you started to close your eyes as you fell alseep on him right noticed this and picked you up,and put you to bed,he layed you down as he put the covers over you. They all look down on you,you where smiling in your sleep,as you turn just a bit more relaxed

"..."Bruce gets down on his knees and rest his head on your bed as he watches you sleep. As if you where a baby.

Alfred touches Dick gently who looks up at him"Come Master Dick"he tells him

Dick nods as he turns and looks back at you both,he smiles,and leaves the room.


	39. Chapter 39

_"Fiamma,Fiamma"a soft voice echos"Fiamma,your training is not done,you are still needed"the voice tells you as it fades_

Morning time,came to the Wayne Manor as it hit you waking you up. For the first time it wasn't to be on guard. You sit up to nothing but quietness,no more smell of decaying orders or poision toxins in the air. Everything was peaceful. You look aroun the room,expecting someone to jump out to test your skills,but you got nothing.

*Is this all a dream?*you asked yourself,as you grip your blankets tightly,as you close your eyes thinking about it,but it stopped when you felt a hand over yours you look up to see Bruce,he smiles at you.

"Good morning Fiamma"he smiles at you

"Good morning"you smile back at him"Did you sleep here the whole night?"

He gets up off his knees"Yes I did"he tells you as you get out of bed,he helps you out.

"Why?"you asked him

He looks down at you"I wanted you wake and know your not alone"he tells you pulling you into a hug,which you take.

A knock came at the door,it opens you both look and see Dick standing there in his pajamas which was sweat pants with a white tank top,Alfred was right behind him. They walk over to you.

"Did you sleep well my dear"Alfred asked you

You nod your head at him"Yes,I did in such along time"you tell him looking back at the bed then back at them all

"Great,well come on breakfast is ready"Dick tells you as he thumbs over his shoulder out the door

You smile at him"Come on"he tells you as he dashes out the door,you look at him,then up a Bruce and Alfred,they nod for you to follow him. Which you do as you run after Dick as well.

"I do believe she will be fitting in her well sir"Alfred tells him

"Yes"Bruce"I want this to be her home, for her to feel safe."

"Indeed she will sir, before you go and join them you got a call last night when you slept I took the message down"Alfred tells him"Here sir"he hands him a piece of paper, Bruce takes it and reads it as Alfred leaves the room.

With you and Dick you both made it down to the dining room just fine,there was food already waiting for you. You sat down across from Dick"Alright"Dick as he starts to get the food

You where about to when you noticed Bruce wasn't there,you look at the empty seat"Dick,where is my brother"you asked him

Dick looks at you just before he put some eggs in his mouth,he looks over at the seat"I don't know ,but I'm sure he'll be here soon"

You nod your head at him,as you look over at the empty seat,when you did you heard that same voice in your head. As you look up quickly around to see where it was coming from, Dick noticed this"Hey,you ok?"he asked you looking around,then back at you.

You turn and look back at him,unsure"Yes"you tell him,as you pick up a spoonful of fruit salad and put it on your plate, Dick watches you but goes back eatting.

The whole time, Bruce wasn't there for breakfast at all Alfred came but not your brother. It was quiet for a bit until Dick started to talk with you. Once breakfast was over you and Dick leave the table.

"Hey lets go and visit the gang today,they would want to see you"Dick tells you

"Ok"you agree with him,as you both make your way up the stairs to your room

"Alright meet me here in like 30 minutes"he tells you as he runs off to his room

You go to your room,but stopped something wasn't right,you could sense it,you look down the hall. As you open your door to your room. As you go inside.

You go into your bathroom,that was almost the size of one back on Themsicarya which,the thought of it made you home sick. You decide to take a shower as you let the water hit your stood there,as you look down at the shower floor.

Dick was ready to go he was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs,he looks at his watch wondering what was taking you so sighs as he was just about to go up and get you,when he saw you coming down the stairs,you where dressed in royal purple kimono crop top with silver sakura petals on them,your bottoms where grey tight jean shorts with royal purple colored flat knee high boots,your hair was up in it's high pony tail with your bangs down you had a pair of sunglasses that rested on the top,you also had your silver asian bag.

Dick smiles at you"I was wondering what was taking so long"he tells you

"Sorry"you tell him

He just smiles at you"Come on,lets go"he tells you as you follow him.

Over at Mount Justice,the others where in there waiting all dressed in the cilivian clothes."They should be here soon."Kara looks at her watch

The second she said that,a flash of light goes off"B01, Robin"the computer goes off"And guest"

Everyone heard that as they race to greet you both"Fiamma"Megan was the first one she goes and hugs you,you give her one back"It is good to see you again"she breaks it looking at you,you smile at her as she does it back to you. You look past her at everyone else

"Hello,everyone"you greet them with a slight wave

"Come here"Kara comes and hugs you along with Artemis

You hug them back,once they break it you just look at them all,then around the whole cave"Wow,seems like a long time since I've been here"you say

Everyone grows quiet as you walk around,you sigh to yourself as you turn to them"It is good to have you back"Aqualad tells you

"So what do you want to do?"Kara asked you

"I...don't know"you tell them unsure srugging your shoulders

"Well,lets start with something smooth"Artemis tells you"It's simple,the movies"

"I've never been to the movies"you tell her

"Great then"she smiles at you"By the way love your outfit"as she walks off with along with Megan,Kara and everyone else.

But Conner got stopped by Dick"Here"Dick puts something in his hand,Conner looks at it,as he looks up Dick who smiles at him, who elbows him then follows everyone."Hey wait up"

A car zooms past you all as you stood on the corner of a street, in the City of Metropolis, Kara said they had the best place to go see a light turns so you everyone could cross which you all did.

"This place is very busy"Megan as she coughs

"Yeah,you always have to be on your toes"Kara tells everyone

"Dick isn't one of my brother's compines here?"You asked him

You where walking by him,he looks up at you"Yeah,it is"he tells you

"Is there any way we could go and visit him"you ask him,he looks at you,something was wrong.

Before he could say anything,Kara comes over to you"Fiamma what movie"she asked you

You look up realizing that you made it to the place"Any is good for me"you tell her

She srugs her shoulders when she got to the front she got the tickets,as she was you look over your shoulder,you heard the same voice again,when you did this time your eyes flashed a golden color quickly which caused you a headache for a noticed this,he goes over to you as he puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Fiamma are you ok?"He asked you

You snap out of it as you look up at was worried,you look back over your shoulder,he turns you around making you look fully at him."..."you where unsure yourself

"Whats wrong"he asked you again

Before you could say anything"Ok lets go"Artemis tells everyone

You move away from Conner as you follow her,he stands and looks around,Dick came over to him"She's was like that this morning too"as he looks with Conner.

Once inside the place,other people where in there as well it was pretty busy"Snacks?"Wally asked you

You look at him"Um,ok"you smile at him

He smiles at you,as he takes you over to the line. Dick and Conner get inside they look around for you,when they see you with Wally,Conner frowns at this,as he turns and walks to room the movie was playing. Dick watches him along Megan and Kara,they go and follow him.

"Umm,two bags of popcorn,some milkduds and nachos"Wally,he then looks at you"What do you want?"he asked you

"...Gummi Bears"you tell him

"And a pack of Gummi Bears,you want anything else?"He asked you

You think about it,when you got your headache again,but this time alot worse,as you grab your head and fall down on your knees.

"Fiamma"Artemis runs over to you as well Kaldur'ahm"Whats wrong?"she asked you,all you did was shake your head as you close your eyes as tears come down

"..."Kaldur'ahm runs to go and get the others,he makes it inside the movies was just about to start as he looks around for them

"Kaldur"Kara slightly yells at him

He looks up and sees her waving her hand,he hurries up and runs over to them"Come it's Fiamma"he tells them

"What!"Dick as he gets up out his seat quickly and darts out the movie the others follow him as well,he reaches the main area"Fiamma"he runs over to you through the crowd of people he pushes his way through he sees you there with Wally and Artemis"Whats wrong?"he demands from them

Before any of them could say anything a flash of light appears everyone turns to see Doctor Fate there,people move out the way as he makes his way over to you,he gets down on his knees as he looks at you,you look back at him. He picks you up still in your state.

"Whats wrong with her?"Dick demanded from him

"Come"he tells them as he teleports them all out of the building.

"What!Are you kidding me!"Dick yells as he slams his fist down on the table back at Mount Justice.

The League was there as well with Aquaman's wife Queen Mera,he looks over at Batman"And your not doing anything"

"..."Batman looks at him

"Does she have to stay?"Conner asked them

Everyone looks at him,Batman does the most"Yes"Doctor Fate tells him

"How long will she be gone?"Megan asked

"I myself,plus Zatara, Queen Mera has offered to train her as well"Doctor Fate tells them"6 months to a year depending on her training"

"Does she really have to go"Conner asked

"Yes"Batman tells him

"But why?"Dick asked calmed now"She just got back,she got home"

THe adults could tell he was taking this hard they all where.

"Fiamma,must learn to control her new ablities"Wonder Women tells them

"But she did,during the fight with Ra"Artemis tells them

"No,she didn't she just tapped into it the Goddess where doing all the work,she just used her willed power. She must learn to control it without their aid but still able to tap into their powers"Doctor Fate tells them

"But that such a long time"Conner tells himself

"Why can't she stay and we help her?"Kara asked

"Because,if she is to stay her headaches will get worse and worse and her powers will become uncontorable"Zatara tells them

"..."the teens

"Where is she staying?"Megan asked

"With each one of us"Doctor Fate tells them

"Does Fiamma want to go?"Kara asked

"Yes"you anwser her question,making everyone turn around and look at you,you walk over to them. As you look at your friends' could they do not want you to leave.

"Fiamma..."Megan

"I must leave,please understand this for me"you tell them

They grow quiet,you exhale hard as you drop your eyes,Dick looks up first at you,he smiles"...Ok"

You look up at him,the others nod their heads,but Conner,who walks away from the group quickly. You all look at puts his on your shoulder"You should go talk with him"

You nod your head as you hurry to follow him,you find him outside balcony,he was just standing looking out over the water.

"Conner"you call to him,as you make your way over to him slowly,you stand by his side as you look up at him,he didn't look at you,he turns his head to look the other way."Conner"you where about to touch him

"Why do you have to go"he asked you but sounded more like a demand

You stop from touching him,as you look out over the water,pushing your hair back a bit,you hold onto your arm"I need to do this,these is much more to me ever since that day,you need to understand Conner.I have too"you look up at him and smile"It's not forever"

When you said his eyes sadden more"Yes it is"he tells you

You look at him,trying to understand or wait for him say something more about what he ment"Conner,you have everyone else here,it's just a bit of time"

"Everyone won't be here"he tells you

"Ye-"you

"You won't be here"he explodes at you but in a more saddness way,you saw it he had tears in his eyes"You won't be here,for 6 months to a year. How amy I suppose to protect you if anything happens to you. Why do you have go,why can't you just stay here so I can protect you"his voice softens

"Protect me?"you look at him,he drops his head to the side,you use your hand and place it on the side of his face as you gentle direct it up to look at you. You right into his deep blue eyes as he looked right into your red ones"I'm doing this because I want to protect everyone I really want to protect you more"you tell him with a soft smile

"I just don't want you to leave me"he tells you

"Making my way downtown

Walking fast  
>Faces passed<br>And I'm home bound  
>Staring blankly ahead<br>Just making my way  
>Making my way<br>Through the crowd  
>And I need you<br>And I miss you  
>And now I wonder...<br>If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight  
>It's always times like these<br>When I think of you  
>And I wonder<br>If you ever  
>Think of me<br>'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your

Precious memories"you sung to him,when you did he smile back at you,which you return to him.

He then brings up his hand balled up,as he opens it,you look down in the palm of his hand,it was a necklace with the Japanese symbol"It means love"he tells you,you look up at him"I love you Fiamma"you take the necklace as you look at it,you smile at it with tears coming down a bit

"Love and happniess"you tell him talking about his necklace"They are unbreakable togather"

He smiles at you,you couldn't help but giggle just a bit which he did not mind."Sorry"you tell him in a low voice

He moves his hand to the side of your face gently"I don't mind"with that he leans in and kisses you,you take it from him,as you wrap your arms around his other hand he puts it around your waist as he picks you up,time pass before you both broke it. You look at him as you place your forehead on his as he looks up at you in your eyes"Your so beauitful"

"Thank you"you tell him"I love you Conner"

You and him smile at one another as you rest your head on his shoulder while he held you in his arms,he looks at you holding you close to him. When he heard a sound he turns and sees everyone standing there,his eyes go wide. They just smile at him,you turn your head and see get the same it fades into a smile.

Conner puts you down slowly as eveyone walks over to you"About time man"Dick tells him

Conner smiles at him,he then looks up at Batman,who looks at him with a striaght face,but a small smile smiles back at him,he then looks at Wally they look at each other but Wally breaks it with a smile as he holds out his fist,they both bump.

"Threat her right"Wally tells him

Conner smiles at this,nodding his head"Fiamma,are you ready"Doctor Fate asked you

You look up at him,then at everyone your eyes land on your brother walk over to him,and hug him tightly"You will have a home waiting for you"he tells you as he holds you tighter,you could tell he didn't want to let you go not again. But this time he knew it wasn't for long

You look up at him,with a smile which he returns to you,you then look over at Doctor Fate"I am ready"you tell him

"Then lets go"he tells you,you nod your head as you put on your necklace looking at Conner who smiles at you,you then look at all your friends.

"We will miss you"Megan tells you

"Fiamma"Superman's voice

You turn and look up at him,he smiles at you"..."you return the smile,without words you knew what he wanted to say,but his look said it all

With Doctor Fate touches your shoulder,and you both teleport away.


End file.
